Laços
by Clarita Black
Summary: Fim da guerra, fim de Voldemort. Draco não pertence mais ao outro lado, já não há outro lado. Potter não é mais o inimigo, pelo contrário. Mas há laços que são como amarras e podem impedir que o caminho escolhido seja trilhado. Spoilers de HBP. SLASH HD - DIGA NÃO AO CYBERBULLYING
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Só tô pondo isso aqui porque todo mundo põe. Nenhum personagem é meu, a não ser aqueles que vocês não conhecerem, etc, etc, etc...

* * *

O sol entrava pela janela do quarto, aberta apenas o suficiente para que a brisa leve atenuasse a temperatura alta do verão londrino. Na grande cama de casal, coberto apenas da cintura para baixo por um lençol, Draco Malfoy, nu e recém-desperto, observou a silhueta da pessoa que ressonava levemente ao seu lado.

Ela estava deitada de lado, virada de frente para ele, as mãos juntas sob o rosto numa posição quase infantil, adorável demais para que ele conseguisse conter um sorriso. Seus cabelos compridos, espalhados pelo travesseiro, estavam perfumados, Draco podia sentir à distância. Nem as proeminentes bochechas de buldogue a enfeavam mais , Pansy tinha se tornado uma bela mulher, realmente.

Especialmente agora, no final da gravidez. O pensamento fez com que o olhar do loiro descesse até a barriga enorme, redonda. Lá dentro estava seu filho, um garotinho, já se sabia, mais um Malfoy macho, para alegria de Lucius. E também para sua alegria, Draco tinha que admitir. Afinal, por mais que tivesse problemas com sua família, ele não gostaria de ver sua linhagem desaparecer da face da terra. Por mais que os acontecimentos de sua vida o tivessem forçado a rever seus conceitos , Draco ainda sentia orgulho da pureza e antigüidade de seu sangue. Não como antes, naturalmente, quando enxergava pelos olhos do pai e de seus amigos, excluindo pessoas fabulosas de seu círculo por não terem nascido em berço nobre. Suspirou, agora prestando atenção aos sons que ouvia no banheiro da suíte. O barulho da água havia cessado já há algum tempo, e os ruídos indicavam que a pessoa que estava lá dentro se dedicava a algo complicado, e , pelos gemidos abafados que soltava de vez em quando, doloroso. Draco sorriu. Nesse exato momento , a porta do banheiro se abriu e a figura de um jovem alto, de cabelos escuros e arrepiados, ainda úmidos, surgiu no quarto. Ele tinha a musculatura bem desenvolvida sem exageros, respingos de água pelo corpo e três pequenos curativos espalhados pelo rosto, resultado da tentativa de fazer a barba à moda trouxa, usando um pesado aparelho manual com uma lâmina afiada como um bisturi, presente do pai de Rony. Usava óculos de aro redondo, e apenas isso. Nu, presenteou Draco com um sorriso deslumbrante que fez seus olhos verdes faiscarem como pedras preciosas

— Acho que não me adaptei a isso aqui... — Atirou o barbeador sobre uma poltrona , no canto do quarto, e deu a volta, aproximando-se da cama pelo lado onde Draco estava deitado. Inclinou-se e beijou a boca do loiro, apenas um beijo leve, de bom dia. Sorriu quando Draco tentou rete-lo e ergueu-se de um salto, ágil.

—Nada disso, estou atrasado. Demorei demais para me barbear, e Moody anda azedo nos últimos dias...

Draco não respondeu, apenas ficou observando-o enquanto se vestia. Simples, como fora durante toda a sua vida, estonteante , mesmo depois de quase dois anos de relacionamento. Era incrível como Harry ainda fazia seu pulso acelerar , como seu sorriso luminoso disparava o coração do loiro, que conteve um suspiro. Ao seu lado, Pansy se mexeu e espreguiçou. Harry, já vestido, deu a volta e beijou-a na testa. Ela sorriu em resposta.

—Já vai? Pensei que fôssemos tomar o café da manhã juntos...

—Almoçaremos juntos, nós três, depois que você voltar do médico. — Harry sorriu, acariciou-lhe a barriga e tornou a beija-la, dessa vez no rosto. Depois se inclinou para Draco e beijou-o de novo, na boca, dessa vez mais demoradamente. O louro se aproveitou para enroscar sua língua na de Harry, que se danassem Moody e seu azedume, mas o moreno encerrou o beijo e escapou mais uma vez, rindo.

—Vejo vocês no almoço...

Saiu, deixando para trás um Draco frustrado e uma Pansy que sorria, divertida, ao ver a cara decepcionada do loiro. Seu marido, para ser mais exata.

* * *

Por favor, comentem! Nem que seja só pra falar que detestaram...


	2. Capítulo 2

Havia um grande número de pessoas na ante-sala que levava ao enorme salão. Por ser o maior do Ministério, fora escolhido para abrigar todos os julgamentos de envolvidos na guerra contra Voldemort. Seus seguidores foram, um a um, caçados, capturados e punidos com severidade e rigor. O julgamento de hoje abrangia seguidores sem grande importância, o restante dos colaboradores, prestadores ocasionais de serviços ao bruxo e seus comensais. Ainda assim, havia enorme quantidade de pessoas assistindo, sequiosas de vingança, mais do que de justiça. Harry não podia deixar de pensar que , na verdade, a justiça passara bem longe, pelo menos dos comensais mais próximos de Voldemort. Alguns pagaram com a vida, como Snape, embora mais tarde uma memória do diretor morto tivesse surgido, provando a inocência do mestre de Poções. Bellatrix também não sobrevivera para julgamento, embora seu marido, atualmente colaborador do Ministério, tivesse sido beneficiado por sua ajuda (leia-se delação) na captura de seus antigos parceiros, entre eles Greyback, preso em Azkaban. Petigrew fora morto pelo próprio Voldemort, e Lucius, libertado por bom comportamento depois de assinar um acordo com o Ministério , cumprira apenas alguns meses de prisão. O perdão veio fácil para Narcissa e Draco, assim como para os demais envolvidos que se dispuseram a trocar de lado, facilitando as coisas para o ministro. Tudo muito político, com julgamentos e prisioneiros para satisfazer ao público e à imprensa. Harry, distraído, notou que seu chefe o olhava fixamente. Acenou para ele, que de imediato desviou o olhar, sem responder ao aceno. Harry não se importou. Na verdade, compreendia o desapontamento de Moody para com ele. Herói desde bebê, vencera o Lorde das Trevas no grande duelo, era a grande personalidade do mundo bruxo, poderia almejar qualquer cargo, qualquer coisa que desejasse, içando seus amigos a um patamar político inacreditável. No entanto, para desgosto de todos, Harry escolhera... Draco Malfoy. Nem cargo, nem posto, nem carreira, sua paixão pelo loiro era o que tinha de mais precioso em sua vida. E o mais estranho de tudo é que não se sentia um gay, ao menos não no contexto real da palavra. Não gostava de homens, gostava de Draco. Não olhava para outros caras, não desejava ninguém mais além dele. Pena que isso não fosse uma coisa fácil de ser compreendida pelos que o rodeavam. Seus amigos se mantinham distantes, a família de Rony, que adotara como sua, não disfarçava seu desapontamento, especialmente por que Gina, que eles sonharam ver um dia primeira dama do mundo bruxo ao lado de Harry, ainda se tratava da depressão causada pelo rompimento brusco do noivado, quase às vésperas do casamento. Era perfeitamente compreensível que se sentissem apunhalados, e demonstrassem sua mágoa.

Harry divagava, perdido em reminiscências do passado. Forçou-se a prestar atenção ao julgamento, que corria monótono, entediante.

Percebeu que cochilara apenas quando viu o rosto assustador de Alastor muito próximo do seu, olhando-o com um ar de reprovação. Piscou, confuso, se desculpando enquanto olhava em volta, para as pessoas que deixavam o salão depois do fim do maçante julgamento. Estava se erguendo quando uma chuva de pergaminhos caiu sobre ele. Ergueu os olhos para Moody, que cuspiu entre dentes. — Esse material será suficiente para o seu relatório, já que não conseguiu se manter acordado para assistir ao julgamento. — Afastou-se, deixando Harry vermelho de raiva e vergonha por ter sido tratado de maneira tão desdenhosa, publicamente. Mordeu os lábios com força, até que doeram , respirou profundamente, e mais calmo, começou a recolher os papéis. Viu que Moody estava de pé junto à porta , cercado por Héstia, Neville e mais dois bruxos de sua equipe, o esquadrão especial do Departamento de Repressão e Controle do Prática de Magia das Trevas. Todos o olhavam, claramente à sua espera. Sem nenhuma pressa, Harry foi se reunir a eles. Neville sorriu e piscou para ele, que retribuiu . Olhou em volta, o maço de pergaminhos na mão. — Então, o que estamos esperando?

Registrou o sorriso irônico que Moody e Héstia trocaram. O diretor o encarou. — Realmente não se lembra, não é mesmo? Hoje é o dia da nossa reunião mensal, _Potter — _Pareceu cuspir o nome, fazendo Harry se lembrar de Snape. — Creio que terei que solicitar verba extra para a contratação de uma secretária, para lembra-lo de seus compromissos de trabalho e fazer anotações das reuniões e eventos nos quais você dorme... — Sorriu, cáustico, e todos os presentes, com exceção de Neville, exibiram sorrisos irônicos em apoio ao chefe. Harry adiantou-se um passo e encarou o olho bom de Moody. — Ou então pode se mostrar um diretor competente e economizar essa verba extra. Basta me dispensar, e colocar em meu lugar alguém à altura do cargo. — Viu a esfera no rosto do bruxo girar ainda mais loucamente, enquanto o outro olho parecia perfura-lo. — Ora, Potter, deve saber que eu realmente gostaria disso. Mas devo manter você na equipe por uma questão política, creio que compreende isso, não? Algumas pessoas lá de cima acham que sua simples presença nos beneficia, e embora eu não concorde, tenho que obedecer ordens... — Sorriu, mordaz .

O tom de Moody era tão carregado de desprezo que Harry se revoltou . — Nesse caso, facilitarei as coisas para você . Apresento aqui , diante de todos, o meu pedido de desligamento de seu esquadrão...

— Não, Harry! — Todos voltaram a cabeça para olhar na direção de onde partira a voz, inclusive Harry. Surpreso, viu Lupin, que se aproximou do grupo. Trazia no rosto uma expressão séria, que acentuava seu ar envelhecido pelo efeito dos cabelos abundantemente grisalhos. — Não devemos deixar que as emoções comandem assim os nossos atos. Moody, por favor, me dê um minuto para falar com eles. — O diretor fitou o recém-chegado , claramente aborrecido, mas manteve-se em silêncio — Sei que deveríamos estar reunidos no escritório agora, mas acho que , em virtude das circunstâncias, nossa conversa pode acontecer aqui mesmo. O salão está vazio, apenas nós estamos aqui. — Lupin voltou-se para Moody — Permite que eu fale a eles aqui mesmo sobre as mudanças? Creio que assim será mais rápido, já é quase hora do almoço. — Harry viu Moody hesitar por alguns segundos, para em seguida concordar novamente, visivelmente contrariado.

— Ótimo. Prometo que serei breve. — O ex-professor se posicionou de modo a olhar para todos enquanto falava, e começou. — Bem, o Ministério, muito satisfeito com o trabalho de Moody na equipe, resolveu coloca-lo na direção geral do DRCPMT. Fui contratado para assumir a direção do Esquadrão Especial no lugar dele. — Fez uma pausa, e sorriu levemente. — Por isso, Harry, gostaria que você reconsiderasse sua decisão. Não seria nada bom para mim perder um membro da equipe logo ao tomar posse... — Harry engoliu em seco, encarando Lupin. Claro que aquilo mudava tudo. Assentiu com a cabeça, vendo o sorriso do professor se ampliar.

—Ótimo, muito bom mesmo... e agora, o último comunicado antes que possamos sair para almoçar. Contratamos um novo membro para a equipe, que começará amanhã. Gostaria de contar com a colaboração de todos para que ela se sinta em casa conosco. Creio que todos já a conhecem, trata-se de Ginevra Weasley. — Parou , sorrindo, parecendo não notar a expressão de pânico no rosto de Harry, nem os olhares de todos, inclusive de Moody, fixos no rosto dele.

——————————

Draco olhava por cima da amurada do restaurante, um enorme terraço cuja varanda fora dividida por imensos vasos com folhagens ornamentais, colocadas estrategicamente entre as mesas, garantindo assim a privacidade de seus clientes. Era o restaurante predileto deles, almoçavam ali quase diariamente. Ao seu lado, Harry olhava em outra direção, e tanto o moreno quanto o loiro estavam sérios e calados. Pansy, sentada entre os dois, tentou de novo.

— Então, posso pedir a salada tropical para nós três? — Olhou de um para o outro, percebendo que eles mal tinham ouvido o que dissera. Suspirou, e fez um sinal ao garçom para que se aproximasse. Harry fitou Draco.

— Deixe de ser criança, Draco. Sabe que eu não posso simplesmente parar de trabalhar.

— Ah, então não pode? E por que, posso saber? Já não fez o bastante livrando todos nós de Voldemort? Eu acho que sim, e que aquele idiota aleijado deveria demonstrar mais respeito por você. Como não demonstra, para que trabalhar sob as ordens dele? Ainda mais agora, quando a sua noivinha conseguiu uma maneira de se aproximar de você novamente...

Harry olhou para o loiro. — Ela não é minha noivinha, e não estarei mais sob o comando direto de Moody. Lupin me pediu, Draco. Quer que eu continue para ajuda-lo...

Draco riu . — Sua inocência me comove, Harry, embora às vezes me encha o saco! Será que não vê? É tudo uma jogada para resgatar você do mau caminho, para te reintegrar à vida perfeita planejada por eles desde que você tinha onze anos. Jogam a ruiva nos seus braços, você faz meia dúzia de filhos nela e todos vivem felizes para sempre. — O ar enfezado deixavam os olhos cinzentos com um aspecto frio, como o Malfoy dos velhos tempos. Encarou Harry.— Você não precisa trabalhar , Harry, sabe disso . Mas se realmente quer, há centenas de outros lugares no mundo. Por que se enfiar no Ministério, ainda mais agora que aquela zinha vai trabalhar lá? Por que , Harry?

A chegada do garçom com o pedido deles fez com que interrompessem a discussão. Pansy aproveitou para pedir a eles que deixassem de discutir e esperassem até a noite para conversarem em casa. Lembrou-os da cláusula do contrato que proibia escândalos e manifestações públicas de qualquer natureza entre eles. Comeram em silêncio, e deixaram o restaurante sem voltar a tocar no assunto.

——————————

No final da tarde, ao encerrar o trabalho, Harry aparatou, surgindo no meio da sala da casa que dividia com Draco, não Grimmauld Place n.º 12, com toda as suas lembranças sufocantes, nem uma casa ao estilo Malfoy, luxuosa e cara. Era apenas uma casinha de dois quartos com uma sala com lareira, outra de jantar, cozinha e dois banheiros, simples e aconchegante, alugada temporariamente até que as coisas se acertassem entre eles em definitivo. A primeira coisa que Harry viu foi Draco, sentado numa poltrona, com um copo de bebida na mão, parecendo distante dali. Pansy, de pijama e pantufas, falava com o loiro como se ele a estivesse ouvindo. Os dois voltaram a cabeça para Harry. Pansy se levantou sorridente, vindo em sua direção, enquanto Draco voltou a desviar o olhar..

Harry recebeu a garota em seus braços , abraçou-a e beijou-a de leve nos lábios. Estava engraçada, a barriga protuberante dentro do pijama de flanela com bichinhos estampados, e as enormes pantufas de coelho. Ela começou a falar, primeiro sobre as novas recomendações do médico , depois sobre o jantar que estava quente na cozinha, depois sobre a chuva e o vento frio em contraste com o calor da manhã, e depois de tagarelar bastante, tendo como resposta apenas alguns resmungos distraídos, finalmente anunciou que ia se deitar um pouco. Harry insistiu em acompanha-la até o quarto, e ajudou-a a se deitar, cobrindo-a cuidadosamente. Acendeu o abajur, entregou-lhe o livro de nomes de bebês e seus significados, que agora era o livro de cabeceira dela, a caixa de chocolates, e depois de beija-la novamente, deixou-a para finalmente ir em busca de Draco.

Encontrou-o de pé diante do bar, ao lado da lareira, servindo-se de mais uma dose de bebida . Firewhisky, Harry viu a garrafa. Aproximou-se dele , por trás. — Boa noite, amor — Enlaçou-o, levando uma das mãos até o rosto pontudo e virou-o de lado, até que sua boca pudesse encontrar a boca do loiro, que apesar da frieza demonstrada anteriormente, não recusou o beijo nem deixou sem retribuição as carícias que os lábios de Harry faziam nos seus. Estiveram assim durante alguns minutos, o beijo calmo e doce substituindo as palavras na reconciliação, as mãos de Harry afagando o rosto e a cintura de Draco, sentindo o gosto da bebida na boca do loiro, sugando-a voraz, apaixonado. Draco, sem interromper o beijo, virou-se de frente para Harry e o abraçou, acariciando os cabelos e a nuca do moreno, que se arrepiou ao toque dos dedos gelados do amante.

—Não se afaste de mim, Draco. Eu não saberia mais como viver sem você ... — A voz de Harry era apenas um sopro, a boca colada ao ouvido do loiro, que aproximou o corpo ainda mais do moreno, para que ele pudesse sentir o efeito causado pela sua deliciosa declaração de amor.

Harry se remexeu levemente, as mãos descendo pelas costas de Draco em direção aos seus quadris, apertando-o mais contra si, enquanto mergulhava a boca em seu pescoço. Draco estremeceu, para suspirar em seguida ao ver Harry se afastar dele.

—Venha... — Ele puxou Draco pela mão, tentando conduzi-lo na direção do quarto , mas o loiro parou, fazendo-o retroceder. Foi a vez de Harry olha-lo, sem entender.

— Vamos para o outro quarto. Eu preciso de uma noite inteira sozinho com você...— Sorriu de leve , os olhos cinzentos brilhantes, o rosto corado. Harry retribuiu o sorriso, maravilhado com o amor e a paixão que podia ler no rosto amado. Seguiu Draco quando ele o puxou, sentindo o corpo todo vibrar de ansiedade pela noite que teriam , apenas os dois, como no início.

* * *

_**Agradecimentos**_

**Srta. Kinomoto - **Taí o segundo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado...Me diga o que achou, ok? Beijos!

**Ana - **Hahahaha... Eu não posso fazer simplesmente os dois sendo felizes direto, né? Tem que sofrer só um pouquinho... XD Beijinhos!

**Fabi - **Se você tava ansiosa, agora sou eu quem está, para saber o que achou do segundo capítulo. Beijos!

**Laura - **Espero que você tenha recebido o e-mail e lido o segundo capítulo. Estou ansiosa pra saber sua opinião. Beijos!


	3. Capítulo 3

Draco abriu os olhos . Demorou um pouco para se localizar, mas logo se situou. A visão de Harry dormindo ao seu lado arrancou um sorriso dos lábios do loiro.

Tinham passado a noite no quarto pequeno, só os dois, e com isso Draco se dera conta do quanto o incomodava ter que dividir Harry.

Era delicioso vê-lo dormindo, deitado de costas, nu e inteirinho seu. Draco deixou o olhar percorrer o corpo do jovem adormecido, e teve vontade de despertá-lo e fazer amor com ele outra vez, para usufruir um pouco mais da sensação de tê-lo só para si.

Nesse instante Harry se mexeu na cama. Abriu os olhos, olhou para o teto , estranhando o quarto. Virou-se na cama e viu Draco deitado de lado, apoiado num dos cotovelos, olhando-o com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios. Aproximou-se do loiro, que inclinou o corpo sobre ele, e o beijou.

Estavam sentados à mesa, saboreando o café preparado por Pansy. A garota tinha caprichado, havia frutas e pães, leite ,chá e as tortinhas de abóbora e maçã que ela tinha devorado aos montes durante toda a gravidez. Mas essa manhã ela parecia desanimada, sequer comera uma tortinha inteira. Draco fez um comentário sobre isso, mas Pansy disse apenas que se sentia um pouco cansada daquela enorme barriga, e que mal podia esperar pela hora do bebê nascer. Harry lutou contra a pontinha de culpa que o desânimo da garota despertou nele. Afinal, passar uma noite sozinho com Draco não era nenhum crime. Levantou-se, queria chegar mais cedo ao Ministério, deu a volta à mesa e inclinou-se sobre Pansy, beijando-lhe a testa carinhosamente. A garota sorriu e acariciou sua mão. Parecia realmente tristonha. Harry se aproximou de Draco para beija-lo, mas viu que o loiro olhava para Pansy com uma ruga de preocupação na testa. Harry apenas colocou a mão no ombro dele e ia se afastando quando o loiro o reteve.

—Ei, que pressa é essa? — Ergueu-se da cadeira e beijou Harry. Depois, abraçou-o e sussurrou em seu ouvido. —Cuide-se bem...

Harry o olhou. — Não se preocupe, vou me cuidar. Nos vemos no almoço? —Viu Draco olhar rapidamente para Pansy, que parecia distante.

—Claro que sim. — O loiro beijou-o mais uma vez antes de solta-lo .Harry então aparatou, surgindo diante da entrada do Ministério.

Entrou no prédio , mas antes que pudesse chegar ao elevador que o levaria à sua sala, foi abordado por Longbotton. O rapaz trazia um recado de Lupin, que queria ver Harry antes que ele começasse a trabalhar. Ele agradeceu a Neville e entraram juntos no elevador . Pararam, e Neville seguiu para a sala do Esquadrão enquanto Harry seguia para a antiga sala de Moody, agora pertencente a Lupin. Parou junto à porta e bateu de leve, ouvindo um "entre, Harry" . Empurrou a porta e entrou na sala onde o ex-professor o esperava com duas xícaras de chá e um bule, cena que fez Harry se recordar de um dia, há muitos anos, em que fora procurar o então professor em seu escritório, em Hogwarts. A lembrança parecia pertencer a uma outra vida, distante demais da realidade atual. Viu Lupin lhe indicando a cadeira à sua frente. Agradeceu e sentou-se, aceitando a xícara que ele lhe estendeu, bebericando o chá enquanto esperava que Lupin falasse.

— Bem , Harry, como pode imaginar, eu quis que viesse aqui antes de começar o trabalho para falarmos um pouco sobre Gina.

Harry assentiu. Continuou fitando o chefe do Esquadrão enquanto ele tomava um gole de chá.

— Bem, sei que deve estar se sentindo estranho , e aposto que ela também está, mas asseguro que depois da conversa que tive com ela, acredito que realmente poderão trabalhar juntos sem maiores problemas.

Harry olhou Lupin. — Na verdade, não compreendo por que ela quis vir justo pra cá. Mas tudo bem, quanto à mim não há problema, vou fazer o que puder para evitar ... bem... você sabe, na verdade não vai ser muito fácil, mas se eu perceber que não estou conseguindo controlar as coisas, posso pedir transferência para outro setor.

Lupin assentiu. — Mas eu espero realmente que não cheguemos a esse ponto. — Tomou mais um gole de chá. Encarou o garoto , que mantinha-se em silencio. A voz de Lupin soou firme

—Harry, você sabe bem como Gina ficou quando vocês romperam o noivado. Ela esteve realmente mal, precisou de um bocado de tempo para se reorganizar como pessoa. Finalmente, sentiu-se curada, apta a trabalhar, e pediu a Arthur que a ajudasse a conseguir um emprego. Eu tenho a impressão, e trata-se _apenas de uma impressão_, que alguém por aqui quis dar um "empurrãozinho" no destino. Não vou acusar ninguém, mas a verdade é que havia vaga em outros Departamentos , o que me leva a acreditar que houve manipulação, sim. Mas isso não fará diferença , se todos soubermos conduzir a situação. Não se aproxime muito dela, não tente compensar o amor que acabou com amizade, esta é uma armadilha em que geralmente os caras de bom coração como você costumam cair...— Lupin sorriu, no que foi acompanhado por Harry. — Sempre vai haver alguém fazendo um comentário do tipo pobre-Gina-vai-almoçar-sozinha...seja como for, seja quem for o autor do comentário, resista. Você não a ama , então seja firme , e não alimente esperanças que jamais poderá concretizar...

Harry o olhava.— Mas você disse que ela estava curada, que não queria mais...

— Não, Harry . Eu nunca disse que ela deixou de te querer. Disse que ela recebeu alta do tratamento médico, apenas. Ficou arrasada quando soube da Pansy. Mas você não deve sentir culpa por isso. Se tivesse ficado com ela por pena ou por medo de assumir Draco, teriam sido infelizes, os três. — Nesse ponto encarou o jovem à sua frente.

—Você tem razão. Não se preocupe, de minha parte não vai haver problemas. — Olhou o novo chefe. —E se houver, tentarei resolver da melhor maneira.

Lupin o olhou por alguns instantes, depois balançou a cabeça. — Está certo, Harry. E não tenha receio de me procurar se precisar de ajuda. Lembre-se de que muito antes de ser seu chefe eu já era seu amigo, e muito antes de você nascer, eu fui amigo dos seus pais...

Harry o olhou, balançando a cabeça. Levantou-se. — Certo. Bem, acho que agora devo ir para minha sala e enfrentar... quero dizer, começar meu dia de trabalho. — Lupin riu, divertido.

—Claro, claro, Harry... tenha um bom dia. E saiba que desejo sorte a vocês dois nesses primeiros dias. Vai dar tudo certo. Ah, e quando você encontrar Draco e Pansy, diga-lhes que mandei lembranças. O bebê não demora muito a nascer, não é verdade?

Harry engoliu em seco. — Não, deve nascer dentro de poucos dias...

Lupin balançou a cabeça. — Diga-lhes que espero revê-los em breve. E Tonks também mandou lembranças a vocês três. — Harry assentiu e acenou, deixando finalmente a sala. Era esquisito pensar em Tonks como a Sra. Lupin, professora em Hogwarts de Transfigurações, da mesma forma que em Hermione Weasley, nova mestra de Poções da escola de magia.

Mas o pior de tudo tinha sido a menção dos nomes de Draco e Pansy. Harry achou aterrador ouvir Lupin falar claramente sobre eles, normalmente todos agiam como se nenhum dos dois existisse, e Harry então imaginou que deveria ser assim que as pessoas se sentiam no passado quando ele pronunciava sem temor o nome de Voldemort diante delas.

Seguiu pelo corredor até chegar à sua sala. Parou diante da porta fechada, tomou fôlego, abriu-a e entrou depressa. Ouviu de imediato o burburinho de vozes risonhas morrer, e o silêncio envolveu o ambiente. Olhou diretamente para a frente, seus olhos se encontrando com os olhos castanhos de Gina, que usava uma blusa branca de lã fina colada ao corpo , uma saia comprida e escura , e botas. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, e caiam sobre os ombros como uma brilhante cascata ruiva. Harry notou que ela estava mais magra, e que parecia mais bela do que ele se lembrava.

Ele registrou tudo isso numa fração de segundos apenas, enquanto notava que ela sorria timidamente.

—Olá, Harry... — A garota estendeu a mão em sua direção.

—Oi, Gina. É bom rever você, parece muito bem... — Ele sorriu enquanto apertava a mão estendida.

—Obrigada, Harry. Não estou tão bem assim, e prefiro dizer isso diante de todos do que saber que cochicham sobre meu estado pelos cantos. Mas o que interessa realmente é que compreendo bem que nossas vidas tomaram rumos diferentes, entendo que isso é definitivo, e peço a você que não tenha medo. Estou melhorando um pouco mais a cada dia. Não vou embaraçar você, e nem pretendo voltar a falar sobre o passado. — Ela parou, tomou fôlego e sorriu. — Desculpe se pareço meio brusca, mas só quero colocar isso de uma vez para evitar um possível constrangimento entre nós...

Harry assentiu, corado. Não esperava que ela dissesse tudo aquilo , especialmente diante de todos os presentes, ele se esquecera também da ousadia característica dela. Percebeu que não era o único constrangido ali, e que as pessoas agora se esforçavam para parecer distraídas, alheias à conversa, embora segundos antes estivessem em silêncio total, todos os sentidos em alerta para a apreciar a "cena".

—Amigos, então? — Ele olhou a moça.

—Amigos...— Ela sorriu.

—Seja bem-vinda, Gina. Conte comigo para o que precisar. — Olharam-se, aliviados pelo rompimento da tensão. Então, alguém começou a falar , e em instantes toda a animação tinha voltado à sala onde estavam reunidos os membros do Esquadrão.

A manhã estava quase chegando ao fim. Harry terminara o último relatório sobre o julgamento da véspera, mas ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o almoço. Estava só no escritório, e pensava no quanto se sentia aliviado pelas palavras de Gina. Temera encontra-la ressentida, ostentando sua mágoa para fazê-lo sentir culpa. Era indescritível aquela deliciosa sensação de tranqüilidade, de paz de espírito, que se instalara nele depois da conversa com a ruiva. Respirou fundo, e começou a juntar seus papéis quando viu uma mancha clara se aproximando da janela, a proximidade delineando primeiro a forma, depois as cores da coruja malhada de Draco. O coração de Harry se acelerou, ele ergueu-se de um salto e abriu a janela para deixar o animal entrar. Ela passou por ele e seguiu direto para sua mesa, onde pousou. Harry correu até lá e soltou o pergaminho da pata da coruja. Apenas algumas palavras, rabiscadas às pressas. _Pansy sentiu-se mal, estamos indo para o hospital. Espero você lá._

Não esperou pelo horário. Saiu como um louco pelos corredores do Ministério até chegar ao saguão, correndo desabalado para fora do prédio. Então, aparatou rumo ao hospital.

* * *

Bom, pessoal, tá ai o terceiro capítulo, e para aqueles que estão quase abandonando a fic por causa da falta de explicações sobre a formação do triângulo, aviso que no próximo capítulo vocês vão saber tudo sobre a relação deles. Beijos, e continuem lendo.

**Laura**: Que bom que gostou, aviso sim, assim que postar aqui te envio um mail. Beijos, e obrigada.

**Ana:** Hahaha, também acho ele enciumado muito lindinho. Obrigada, espero que continue lendo e gostando, apesar da Pansy... Beijinhos

**Lis**: Obrigada, Lis. Eu sei que as coisas estão um pouco confusas, mesmo, mas no próximo capítulo tudo vai ficar mais claro. Beijos, continue lendo e me diga o que achou, ok?

**Fabi**: E eu adorei a sua review. Obrigada , continue lendo e me dizendo sua opinião,ok? Beijos

**Srta. Kinomoto**: Ah, eu vou explicar tudinho sim, no próximo capítulo você vai poder matar sua curiosidade. Quanto à relação deles, vem por aí alguns tremores de terra, pode esperar... hahaha... Beijos, e obrigada.

**Raymond Black:** Ai, entre o Voldie e o Harry, eu e o Draco achamos que o moreno da Grifinória é muuuito mais interessante. Morte ao Voldinho! XD Beijos, obrigada, e continue lendo


	4. Capítulo 4

A maternidade era um edifício quadrado, na verdade um conjunto de dois prédios, ambos baixos, pintados em cores claras, cada um deles num plano diferente do outro, e separados por jardins . Havia um grande muro que começava no último prédio, localizado na parte mais alta, e vinha descendo, circundando todo o conjunto. Olhando ao longo do muro, Harry viu a alguma distância uma espécie de guarita. Dirigiu-se para lá, parando diante do grosso vidro escuro que separava o mundo de dentro do de fora do hospital Um homenzinho sorridente apareceu . Harry se identificou e disse que procurava pela Sra. Malfoy. O homem então disse a ele que estava no edifício errado, os Malfoy certamente deveriam estar no prédio de cima, mais afastado, destinado aos privilegiados, ricos e poderosos. O jovem agradeceu e seguiu para lá.

O outro prédio era uma espécie de palacete, cheio de surpresas como fontes de água colorida, esculturas em mármore e granito em quantidade bastante para ofuscar a vista. Lá , um homem bem menos simpático do que o primeiro demorou-se consultando uma lista antes de abrir o portão para Harry entrar. O garoto seguiu pelos jardins bem cuidados, até que viu diante de si o imponente hall de entrada da maternidade dos bem-nascidos do mundo bruxo.

Meio perdido, Harry olhava de um lado a outro quando uma atendente se aproximou dele. Parecia muito rígida e engomada em seu uniforme imaculadamente branco. Seu aspecto era absolutamente asséptico, como se tivesse acabado de se desinfetar. Olhou Harry com o que pareceu ao garoto uma certa repugnância, antes de indicar o local onde Pansy Malfoy e sua família se encontravam. Com a intuição de que não seria bem recebido, Harry se encaminhou até o local indicado por ela. Assim que chegou ao corredor do último andar da maternidade, Harry estacou. Lucius Malfoy, vestido de preto dos pés à cabeça, voltou-se para cravar no recém-chegado seus olhos azuis de gelo. O contato visual durou apenas alguns segundos, de imediato cortado pelo pai de Draco. O homem virou-se de costas, e Harry pode ver Narcissa Malfoy parada, olhando-o . Vestia roupas em tecido leve e vaporoso, charmosas e femininas. Trazia soltos os cabelos loiros, levemente cacheados e bem dourados, diferentes do tom platinado de Draco e de seu pai . Mas os belos traços do rosto, a boca vermelha e bem desenhada, a elegância no caminhar e no vestir, eram idênticos aos de Draco. Harry olhou para a mulher , que não exprimiu surpresa nem desagrado ao vê-lo. Na verdade, a mãe de Draco não exprimiu nenhuma emoção. Apenas o olhou por alguns instantes, antes de passar por ele e seguir em direção à saída . O marido a seguiu, sem olhar uma segunda vez para Harry.

O jovem parou no meio do corredor, olhando para a porta por onde os Malfoy tinham saído. O encontro com o casal, especialmente com a mãe de Draco, depois de tanto tempo, o fez recordar-se da última vez em que a vira. Ela não parecera tão perfeita e segura de si, naquela ocasião.

A reunião terminara, e os que tinham participado dela agora apreciavam Molly Weasley e sua habilidade em lidar com caldeirões fumegantes, pratos e talheres. Estavam em Grimmauld Place 12, onde a Ordem da Fênix reunia-se pela primeira vez depois da queda de Voldemort, uma semana antes.

Harry tinha deixado nessa mesma manhã o St. Mungus, totalmente recuperado dos ferimentos da batalha final. Ainda se comemorava largamente a derrota do bruxo das trevas, e tudo parecia um tanto irreal para o grande herói , acostumado à ameaça constante que o bruxo representava para ele desde os onze anos. A reunião dessa manhã tratara dos avanços na conquista do território inimigo, tarefa fácil depois da morte de Voldemort. E então, para surpresa de todos, Kingsley Shacklebolt chegou à sede acompanhado de Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry já a havia visto algumas vezes, altiva e desdenhosa, uma versão feminina de Draco Malfoy. Foi com surpresa que encarou a mulher abatida e chorosa, de olhos vermelhos e inchados , que se lançou de joelhos diante deles implorando que salvassem seu filho, atualmente prisioneiro no covil do bando de seguidores de Fenrir Greyback. Torcendo desesperadamente as mãos , ela explicou que o Lorde Negro enviara Draco para o esconderijo dos lupinos como uma espécie de servo, um castigo pela incapacidade do garoto em levar até o fim a execução de Dumbledore. No entanto, durante a lua cheia, Voldemort o protegia da sanha dos lobos, retirando-o do esconderijo , mantendo-o em outro local até que fosse seguro voltar para o meio deles. Mas agora , com a morte do bruxo, Draco estava entregue ao medonho bando, indefeso. Por isso ela estava ali, diante deles, implorando que salvassem seu filho.

O estupor era geral, mas Moody se recompôs depressa. Ergueu-se da cadeira que ocupava e olhou a mulher prostrada à sua frente.

—Infelizmente, senhora, nada pode ser feito pelo seu filho. Como a senhora mesma disse, o perigo que o cerca é mortal, apesar de termos conseguido prender Greyback Seria arriscado demais , não vou enviar nenhum dos meus homens numa missão suicida com o objetivo de resgatar o responsável indireto pela morte de Dumbledore.

Suas palavras causaram impacto , não só na mulher que agora chorava copiosamente, como entre os aurores, que sabiam que o velho bruxo poderia ter sido mais suave com ela. Entre lágrimas ,ela ainda conseguiu argumentar que o filho era uma criança ainda, que fora praticamente forçado a fazer aquilo, e que se Moody o salvasse, poderia contar com a lealdade, fortuna e influência dos Malfoy . Harry começava a se sentir desconfortável assistindo à cena, que o fazia pensar na própria mãe e no desespero que ela deveria ter sentido ao enfrentar Voldemort para tentar salvar seu bebê da morte.

Voltou a prestar atenção à cena quando ouviu uma risadinha cínica.

—Sra., os Malfoy já não tem tanto assim a oferecer, não é mesmo? Um bando de traidores, cujo chefe está preso em Azkaban. Sua fortuna, assim como sua lealdade ou influência, são insuficientes para a negociação que propõe, assim como qualquer outro _préstimo_ que a senhora acredita poder oferecer...

O tom de escárnio era tão acentuado que chocou Harry. Sem pensar direito no que fazia, caminhou até a mulher que desabara no chão depois das últimas palavras de Moody e a segurou pelos ombros.

—Levante-se, por favor. Eu vou tentar, vou até lá e farei o que puder para trazer o seu filho...

Harry viu que todos o olhavam espantados. Viu também que Moody abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas no mesmo instante sentiu a mão de alguém em seu ombro e ouviu a voz calma de Lupin.

—Ótimo, Harry, iremos os dois. Traremos Draco de volta, Sra. Malfoy.

Harry não conseguia se lembrar com clareza o que tinha acontecido depois, sabia que ouvira os agradecimentos dela, que sentira suas mãos molhadas de lágrimas segurando as dele, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia as imprecações de Moody, que falava sobre insubordinação, enquanto um calmo Lupin argumentava com tanta lógica que fazia parecer que a arriscada missão seria uma brincadeira de criança.

O fato é que no final desse mesmo dia partiram para o covil .

Lupin conhecia bem a região, estivera entre os seguidores de Greyback durante meses a pedido de Dumbledore. Toda a região era protegida por feitiços anti-aparatação e Lupin ia explicando a Harry o caminho que teria que fazer na volta, depois que libertassem Draco. O resgate aconteceria exatamente na lua cheia, o que impediria Lupin de seguir com eles .

Lupin e Harry deixaram roupas quentes e suprimentos nos abrigos em que eles passariam as duas noites que fariam parte da jornada de volta.

Assim , ao final da segunda noite, puderam finalmente avistar a entrada da caverna que abrigava os remanescentes do bando do Lobo Greyback. Harry teve que admitir a si mesmo que sentia medo. Será que realmente valia a pena? Viu que Lupin o olhava de canto, o ex-professor o conhecia bem demais , certamente sabia como ele estava se sentindo, da mesma forma que adivinhara o motivo que o levara a se lançar na aventura_. Fez isso por sua mãe, não foi? _Harry tinha concordado com um gesto de cabeça e não tinham mais voltado a falar sobre o assunto.

Conforme o plano , Harry ocultou-se do lado de fora da caverna enquanto Lupin penetrava no esconderijo. Estava oculto por uma moita espessa, espremido entre ela e um paredão rochoso que compunha o exterior da caverna. O silêncio só era quebrado pelo monótono barulho de uma queda d'água próxima dali. Harry esperou durante horas, ignorando a dormência nos membros, a fome, a dor pela incômoda posição. Segundo o plano, Lupin deveria criar a situação que permitiria a Draco deixar a caverna, mas Harry agora temia que algo pudesse ter saído errado. A tarde avançava, e nenhum sinal de Draco. Harry já deixara o esconderijo para comer alguma coisa e ativar a circulação dos membros, já voltara a sentir o início do desconforto , mas o pior é que a tarde caía. Dentro de pouco tempo, chegaria a noite , trazendo a lua cheia e o perigo de morte. Seu coração disparava dentro do peito, não sabia o que fazer, começava a pensar em voltar para se abrigar num dos esconderijos , quando finalmente ouviu um ruído de passos . Olhou e viu Draco Malfoy, ou melhor, um garoto sujo e rasgado, magro e ossudo, ainda mais pálido do que sempre fora, caminhando vacilante em direção à moita onde ele se escondia.

Harry levantou-se, e o outro pareceu um pouco surpreso, como se não esperasse realmente encontrar alguém oculto ali com a intenção de ajuda-lo a fugir. Harry também ostentava no olhar uma expressão de surpresa ao ver que de perto o loiro parecia ainda mais arruinado. Foi um momento muito breve, o da troca de olhares. Draco resmungou alguma coisa sobre terem que sair dali depressa, e em instantes estavam fazendo finalmente o caminho em direção ao primeiro abrigo.

Era distante, e Harry estava preocupado, sem saber se teriam como alcança-lo a tempo. Depois de uma hora, quando o sol finalmente desaparecia, Harry viu o rio que teriam que atravessar a nado para alcançar o abrigo da primeira noite. Lançou-se na água, seguido por Draco, com a sensação de que estava sendo observado da margem do rio que acabara de deixar. Tentou se acalmar, e concentrou-se apenas nas braçadas vigorosas que aos poucos o aproximavam da margem oposta. Ao seu lado, Draco nadava concentrado, alheio ao frio mortal da água. Chegaram afinal ao outro lado, e quando o loiro fez menção de parar para descansar, Harry fez que não com a cabeça e seguiu quase correndo em direção à vegetação que margeava o rio. Penetraram nela, Harry na frente, correndo agora sob a luz da lua que despontara, imensa. Estavam ofegantes quando finalmente chegaram na entrada de uma pequena gruta. Entraram, e Harry parou diante de duas pedras imensas, colocadas uma sobre a outra de modo a fazer dois degraus rústicos , que levavam até uma abertura no teto de pedra. Draco olhou e compreendeu na hora que teriam que subir. Começou a escalar com dificuldade, as pedras eram altas, mas depois de algum esforço, Harry o viu içar o corpo para dentro da abertura, parando por alguns instantes, sentado na beirada, as pernas penduradas para fora do buraco. Depois, recolheu-as e colocou o rosto na abertura, olhando para a entrada enquanto Harry escalava as pedras e também alcançava a parte superior da gruta.

Harry jogou-se no chão, exausto, alheio às roupas molhadas que estavam grudadas no seu corpo, fazendo-o congelar. Estivera tenso demais durante todo o dia, precisava descansar, mas então se lembrou das pedras, e forçou-se a levantar e aproximar-se de novo da abertura, empunhando a varinha e proferindo o feitiço que as fez rolarem , cada uma para uma direção. Draco, que o observava , comentou, desdenhoso.

—Até que você não é muito burro, Potter. Lobos não carregam pedras..

Harry o olhou. —Vê se cala essa boca, Malfoy. Tem roupas e comida ali no canto, vai comer e me deixa em paz...

Tornou a se jogar de costas no chão, de olhos fechados , sentindo finalmente os músculos se relaxando. Ficou assim até que sentiu um cutucão nas costelas. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com Draco, já de roupas trocadas, por sinal enormes para ele, que emagrecera demais.

—É melhor você se trocar e comer alguma coisa. Não vai conseguir fazer isso quando os lobos estiverem lá embaixo, nos farejando aqui...

Ele foi forçado a concordar com Draco. Levantou-se, sentindo o frio percorrer seu corpo inteiro. Foi para o canto onde os suprimentos tinham sido deixados, observando no caminho que o loiro já tinha colocado a pesada pedra sobre a abertura, tampando-a. Surpreendeu-se, ele e Lupin tiveram que unir suas forças para coloca-la ali. Olhou furtivamente para Draco enquanto se trocava, e viu o garoto sentado, parecendo perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Virou-se de costas e terminou de despir as roupas molhadas, substituindo-as pelas secas e quentes. Depois, começou a comer , observando que Draco continuava na mesma posição de antes.

Já estavam deitados, cada um enrolado no seu cobertor , quando começaram a ouvir os sinais de que lá embaixo, os lobos finalmente tinham reencontrado o seu rastro, certamente perdido quando os dois atravessaram o rio a nado. Como tinham acabado de se deitar, ainda estavam despertos quando o primeiro uivo chegou até eles, fantasmagórico, ameaçador. Um arrepio percorreu Harry de alto a baixo. Pensou em Lupin, e desejou que o amigo estivesse bem em meio à matilha enlouquecida que caçava em busca de sangue.

* * *

Oi, pessoal, sei que prometi que falaria sobre a Pansy nesse capítulo, mas não posso falar sobre ela sem antes narrar como tudo começou entre o Harry e o Draco... perdoem, tenham paciência comigo, no próximo capítulo juro que a curiosidade de vocês será satisfeita...beijos...

**Laura: **É um garotinho, e já tem nome escolhido. Em primeira mão, só pra você... Illan D. Malfoy... Não é lindo? Continue lendo, beijos...

**Fabi:** Ai, desculpe, tinha prometido desvendar o mistério da Pansy nesse capítulo, mas ficou para o próximo. Juro que não passa dele, tá bom? Quanto à Gina, bem, você vai descobrir lendo a fic...hahahaha... beijos...

**Sofia:** Ah, pena que eu não posso dizer nada ainda sobre a Gina e os "peteleco"... Amei seu comentário, espero que não desanime e continue lendo a fic .Me diga se gostou do capítulo, Ok? Beijos, e obrigada...

**Srta. Black:** Hahahahaha... Compreendo que esteja um pouco confusa, a culpa é minha, ainda não expliquei a relação deles. Mas você vai saber tudo no capítulo cinco, eu juro. Beijos...

**Raymond Black:** Ah, Raymond... le bebé é só o começo de um nó pra lá de intrincado... leia e me diga o que achou, com sinceridade... Beijos, valeu a review...


	5. Chapter 5

Foi uma noite longa e aterrorizante. Os ruídos lá em baixo eram assustadores demais , o que frustrou o plano de dormirem em turnos alternados.

Permaneceram sentados, de olhos bem abertos , fixos na pedra que os separava da matilha.

Então, aliviado, Harry observou que já não faltava muito para o dia amanhecer, embora soubesse que teriam que enfrentar a parte mais difícil do plano de fuga elaborado por Lupin.

Depois de conferir a hora exata no relógio que Lupin lhe dera, Harry olhou para Draco e fez um sinal para que o loiro o ajudasse. Afastaram a pesada pedra, sentindo o coração acelerar dentro do peito.

O ruído atraiu os animais para a direção do orifício, e os dois garotos tremeram ao encontrar os olhares ferozes dos lobos.

Tudo isso durou apenas um segundo, e antes que os lobos começassem a tentar pular para alcança-los lá em cima, Harry começou a lançar as azarações ferreteantes que, segundo Lupin, seriam suficientes para debandar a matilha. A idéia era evitar que os lobos voltassem à forma humana dentro da gruta. Embora esse momento fosse de fraqueza e confusão para os lobisomens, seria muito arriscado para os garotos se lançarem no meio de um bando de comensais da morte .

A princípio pareceu que não iria funcionar, pois os animais atingidos apenas se afastavam ganindo e voltavam logo ao cerco. Harry continuava, a varinha firme na mão, lançando uma azaração atrás da outra, sob orientação de Draco, que o alertava quando um dos lobos se aproximava mais.

E então, para alívio dos garotos, a gruta começou a se esvaziar. Conforme haviam combinado antes, Draco foi recolher a comida que sobrara e os cobertores, enquanto Harry espantava os últimos lobos.

Quando o loiro retornou, Harry já tinha empilhado as pedras novamente e descia por elas. Draco o seguiu. Cuidadosamente, deixaram a gruta, olhando em volta todo o tempo. Assim que constataram que não havia lobos nas proximidades, começaram a correr desabalados, tratando de colocar a maior distância possível entre a gruta e eles.

Correram até que o ar começou a penetrar seus pulmões como brasa, tornando o ato de respirar doloroso demais. Então, pararam, desabando no chão, ofegantes, alheios ao espetáculo do despontar do sol numa explosão rósea e dourada.

Ficaram ali até conseguirem voltar a respirar. Então Draco se ergueu, apanhando os cantis.

—Vou atravessar o rio com nossas coisas, enquanto você pega água.

Seu tom era de comando. Atirou os cantis ao lado de Harry e virou-se, seguindo em direção ao rio. O moreno o olhou. Nada nesse mundo parecia capaz de quebrar a arrogância dos Malfoy. Harry apanhou os cantis e olhou para a margem do rio, onde Draco, completamente despido, entrava na água gelada .

Harry sorriu imaginando o desconforto que o loiro estava sentindo, mas seu sorriso murchou nos lábios ao lembrar que em instantes ele estaria passando pela mesma situação. Chegou à margem e encheu os cantis, enquanto observava Draco no meio do rio, mantendo os braços levantados para não deixar molhar as provisões, com água até a altura das axilas.

Harry terminou de encher os cantis e se despiu , entrando no rio no mesmo instante em que Draco chegava na margem oposta.

Estava quase no meio do rio, a água já chegava à altura do seu ombro. Sentia os membros inferiores dormentes por causa da água gelada, e mantinha os braços erguidos para não molhar sua roupa. Então, ouviu um baque surdo seguido de uma exclamação abafada. Não podia ver Draco de onde estava, mas percebeu um movimento estranho em meio à vegetação .Tentou andar mais depressa, mas viu que não conseguiria. De repente, ouviu um som que lhe pareceu um tapa, seguido de um gemido alto. Desistiu de andar sob a água, enroscou suas roupas nas alças dos cantis e começou a nadar em direção à margem. Chegou aos seus ouvidos uma voz gutural.

—Não deveria ter tentado fugir, meu pequeno... agora terei que castigar você...

Harry já estava do outro lado. A risada sarcástica que se seguiu às palavras fez seu coração parar. Haviam sido apanhados. No mesmo instante lembrou-se de ter colocado sua varinha na mochila para protege-la da travessia do rio.

Deixou cair os cantis no chão e se esgueirou em meio à vegetação, na direção de onde partia o som.

Viu o homem alto, de costas largas, musculoso e queimado de sol. Estava sem camisa, de frente para Draco, que , ajoelhado, tinha um enorme corte no lábio inferior, por onde um filete de sangue escorria. O loiro sequer tivera tempo de vestir suas roupas.

Harry viu a mochila jogada no chão e calculou a chance que teria de alcança-la sem que o desconhecido o visse. Mas nesse instante o homem puxou Draco violentamente e o fez virar de costas para ele, forçando-o a se inclinar.

—Mas você me conhece bem, sabe que sou generoso. Antes do castigo te darei um pouco de carinho...

Horrorizado, Harry compreendeu o que ele ia fazer. Ouviu a risada animalesca, e instantes depois , o grito de dor do loiro sonserino. Foi o que bastou para faze-lo agir. Tentou não reparar no movimento dos quadris do homem enquanto se aproximava dos dois, mantendo-se sempre às costas deles.

Então, de uma só vez, saltou e pegou a mochila do chão, abrindo-a e encontrando a varinha. No movimento, seus olhos encontraram os do homem, e Harry registrou a surpresa estampada neles. Estuporou-o, e viu Draco se libertar do inconveniente abraço.

O loiro se virou de frente e Harry notou que ele tinha o rosto crispado. Havia em seu olhar uma expressão de fúria homicida assustadora. Harry o viu olhar em volta, e abaixar-se para pegar uma pesada pedra no chão. Quando compreendeu o que o loiro ia fazer, ele já estava com os braços erguidos sobre o rosto do homem que jazia, desacordado.

Harry saltou sobre Draco, empurrando-o para longe, conseguindo evitar que ele esmagasse a cabeça do estuprador. Revoltado , o loiro partiu para cima dele, enchendo-o de murros violentos.

Desacostumado aos embates físicos, e surpreendido pela rapidez e violência dos golpes de Draco, Harry apanhou um pouco antes de conseguir se livrar e levantar-se do chão.

—Ficou louco, Malfoy? —Cuspiu sangue, sua boca doía com o profundo corte interno no lábio.

—Idiota. Você é um idiota infeliz, cínico. Deixou acontecer, esperou ele fazer antes de interferir...

O loiro bufava , e Harry sentiu uma coisa estranha ao fitar aqueles olhos magoados, cheios de um ódio violento.

—Você enlouqueceu, Draco! Eu não tive como impedir, a minha varinha tinha ficado na mochila...

—Cale essa boca!—A voz de Draco soou fria, com um acento de ódio que deixou Harry mudo. Engoliu em seco ao ver o loiro se virar e mergulhar no rio para se limpar. Não podia acreditar que Draco pensava realmente que ele tinha permitido, que tinha esperado acontecer aquilo. Então, imaginou o quanto o sonserino deveria estar se sentindo humilhado perante ele.

Harry já o tinha visto chorando no banheiro com a Murta, assistira ao seu fracasso na tentativa de se consolidar como comensal, na morte de Dumbledore. Testemunhara seu estado deplorável depois de servir como um elfo doméstico ao bando de Greyback. E agora, para completar, assistira ao seu estupro . Era demais, Harry tinha que admitir. Vestiu suas roupas e olhou para o homem deitado no chão. Tinha a calça aberta , a genitália descoberta. Harry virou a cabeça, enojado. Draco já estava vestido.

—Vamos continuar, infelizmente preciso de você para deixar esse lugar. Mas não se aproxime de mim, nem me deixe ouvir sua voz miserável a não ser que seja realmente necessário.

Draco voltou as costas e seguiu na frente de Harry. Ele sabia que teriam que descer pela orla do rio até encontrarem o local que Lupin marcara , para tomarem a direção que os levaria ao abrigo onde passariam a segunda noite.

Harry olhou o sonserino à sua frente, e notou que ele mancava ligeiramente. Não disse nada . Mas perguntou a si mesmo se realmente agira tão depressa quanto poderia para evitar o estupro.

Caminharam sem parar por horas a fio. Harry sentia fome, o ferimento no lábio incomodava, mas ele não se animara a propor ao sonserino uma parada para comerem . Draco, sempre caminhando à sua frente, mancava agora visivelmente. Harry calculava que deveriam ser duas da tarde (seu relógio estragara na briga com Draco) quando o loiro se deteve. Harry se aproximou dele. Desde a manhã, sentia-se culpado, e mantinha respeitosamente a distância e o silêncio impostos pelo loiro.

—Estamos muito longe do próximo abrigo? Acho que não vou agüentar andar por muito tempo...

Ergueu um pouco o pé direito, o suficiente para mostrar a Harry a pasta ensangüentada em que se transformara a cabeça do dedão do pé. Harry arregalou os olhos. Estava inchado, vermelho, certamente iria infeccionar. Ia dizer isso quando ouviu a voz de Draco.

—Você fez aquela pedra cair em cima do meu pé.

Harry o olhou, desanimado.—Deixe de besteiras, Draco. Foi um acidente...

—Acidente?—O loiro o encarou, furioso.—Você me atingiu pra salvar a vida daquele bastardo, e agora vem dizer que foi um acidente? Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, é Malfoy para você...

Voltou a caminhar, agora mancando terrivelmente. Harry o alcançou.

—Espere, Draco. Temos que redefinir os planos. Só alcançaremos o abrigo ao anoitecer, ainda falta muito. Acho que vamos ter que cuidar do seu pé, e encontrar outro lugar para nos abrigarmos.

Draco respirou profundamente, antes de encarar o outro.

—É sua culpa, Potter. Devia ter me deixado acabar com aquele animal. E eu já disse, o nome é Malfoy ...

Harry ignorou o comentário, e aproveitou a menção ao agressor para matar sua curiosidade.

—Quem era ele? Um dos lobisomens?

Draco desviou o olhar.

—Não. É um dos homens do Lorde, não ficava com o bando todo o tempo. Estava escondido entre eles para escapar dos aurores.

Harry assentiu, percebendo que falar sobre o comensal era penoso para Draco.. Disse então ao loiro que comeriam, e depois encontrariam um lugar para descansar um pouco. Ele sabia que o pé do sonserino iria piorar sem medicação. Havia algumas ervas entre os suprimentos deixados por Lupin, mas precisavam estar abrigados para ousarem fazer um fogo, ou poderiam atrair a atenção dos homens de Greyback.

Não tinham conseguido encontrar nada melhor do que a reentrância na parede rochosa do penhasco. Há muito tinham se afastado da beira do rio, estavam agora numa espécie de vale . Draco começava a se arrastar, tivera que percorrer o último trecho apoiado em Harry, embora não deixasse de demonstrar o quanto isso o desagradava.

Enfim, estavam acomodados. A abertura na parede formava uma espécie de túnel que ia se estreitando, ocultando-os de quem passasse perto, mas não havia como fechar o local. Acima deles também não existia nenhuma cobertura, e Harry sentiu-se feliz por não estarem na estação das chuvas.

Harry estendeu cobertores no chão, embora tivessem que ficar muito próximos um do outro devido à falta de espaço. Draco se acomodou, sem sequer reclamar da proximidade do grifinório. Mau sinal, pensou Harry. O moreno conjurou um caldeirão e acendeu o fogo debaixo dele, se maldizendo por ter prestado tão pouca atenção ás aulas de Snape. Picou as ervas , virou um pouco da água de seu cantil por cima delas, no caldeirão, e esperou. Olhou para Draco, que, vencido pelo cansaço e pelo ferimento que apresentava claros sinais de infecção, dormia pesadamente. Harry se aproximou e levou a mão à testa do loiro. Retirou-a depressa, com uma careta. Draco tinha febre, não muito alta, mas ainda assim, era um fato preocupante.

Assim que o remédio ficou pronto e esfriou, Harry o passou para um frasco estreito. Sentia os membros doloridos, as pálpebras pesadas. Estava há muitas horas sem dormir, e olhava com inveja para Draco que dormia profundamente. Harry se aproximou do loiro com o remédio na mão e tentou desperta-lo. Devido ao cansaço e à febre, o sonserino custou bastante a abrir os olhos, que estavam vermelhos. Harry lhe estendeu o frasco, que o loiro pegou e levou até os lábios, mas tremia tanto que precisou de ajuda para não derramar a poção.

Bebeu-a toda, depois voltou a se deitar, enroscando-se todo no cobertor. Harry notou que mesmo bem coberto ele tremia. Aproximou-se e jogou sobre ele o próprio cobertor.

_Maravilha_, pensou. _Vou dormir descoberto para deixar meu cobertor com Malfoy..._

Ajeitou-se como pode no pedaço de cobertor estendido no chão e quase imediatamente sentiu as pálpebras se fechando, o cansaço e torpor tomando conta de seu corpo e sua mente.

Harry sonhava. Estava com Gina , e a garota o abraçava e cobria seu rosto e sua boca de beijos leves, carinhosos, enquanto acariciava seu peito, sua barriga, com suas mãos quentes, descendo ousadamente em direção à sua virilha. Harry tentava abraça-la no sonho mas não conseguia, sentia apenas aquele toque alucinante dentro de sua calça, deixando-o maluco.

Despertou bruscamente, mas as sensações do sonho não cessaram. Pensou então que talvez ela estivesse mesmo ali, sentia ainda sua mão quente, movendo-se com eficiência dentro de sua calça. Estava escuro, ele sentia o toque da mão dela, agora sentia o toque de lábios nos seus, e então a consciência de onde estava , e principalmente, com quem estava, tomou-o por completo. Draco Malfoy, era ele quem o beijava, era dele aquela mão que alucinava Harry, fazendo-o gemer.

Tentou se levantar, mas o sonserino jogou o peso de seu corpo sobre o dele, mantendo-o deitado. Sua língua quente penetrou a boca de Harry, que sentiu o desejo se intensificar. Desistiu de lutar, percebeu que correspondia ao beijo, que sua mão enlaçava o loiro e o trazia para mais perto, enquanto um movimento involuntário em seus quadris ajudava Draco, que movia a mão para cima, para baixo.

Deixou-se levar pela onda , pelo delírio do momento. Abriu a calça do loiro e tocou-o também, timidamente, arrancando um sorriso do sonserino, que intensificou as carícias íntimas que lhe fazia. Harry fechou os olhos, concentrando-se apenas nas sensações , deixando-se conduzir por Draco.

Quando estremeceu de gozo, sentiu a língua do loiro enroscar-se à sua, e foi só do que teve consciência antes de mergulhar naqueles instantes mágicos de abandono completo da razão.

Estava deitado de costas olhando o céu. Havia poucas estrelas, o dia amanheceria logo. Ao seu lado Draco estava imóvel. Nenhum dos dois dissera uma única palavra, sequer trocaram um olhar .

—Afinal, que droga havia naquela poção?

Harry pode ouvir a risadinha de Draco, que respondeu também sem tirar os olhos do céu.

—Nada demais, Potter. Apenas um medicamento, eu suponho, por que meu pé já não dói mais , e a febre também passou.

—Então, pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

—Como assim, o que aconteceu? —Draco olhou para Harry. O moreno olhou-o também, mas ao ver o brilho de divertimento e ironia nos olhos cinzentos voltou a fixar o céu.

—Quero saber por que fez aquilo. Você é gay, Malfoy?—Sua voz tinha um tom raivoso. Draco deitou-se de lado.

—Não sou gay. Foi a primeira vez que fiquei espontaneamente com outro garoto. Claro, você viu Orkney, deve ter imaginado que fui violentado várias vezes enquanto estive no covil. A experiência não foi agradável, pode acreditar...

Harry o olhou, surpreso pela forma tranqüila com que o loiro falara sobre o que lhe acontecera. Malfoy sorriu.

—Vai ficar chocado, Potter, mas a verdade é que senti vontade de tocar em você. Só isso.

Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar . Tornou a fitar o céu.

—Não quero que me toque outra vez. Eu falo sério, ok?

—Você é virgem? —A voz de Draco soou tranqüila, irritando Harry.

—Isso não interessa a você, Malfoy. Só não me toque mais, ou vamos ter problemas. —Harry se virou para o canto, irritado. Ouviu o suspiro e a voz calma de Draco.

—Eu deixei de ser virgem no sexto ano. Eu e Pansy. Ela me pediu, queria que eu fosse o primeiro, e eu fiz com prazer. Gosto dela, sempre foi minha amiga.

Harry não se conteve. Tornou a se virar para o loiro , encarando-o com surpresa no olhar.

—Vocês transaram por amizade?

—Sim, por que não? Afinal, ela vinha sendo molestada pelo pai desde a infância, sabia que chegaria um momento em que ele ia querer tudo, então, por que não garantir que ele não fosse o primeiro?

Harry abriu a boca e tornou a fechar, sem dizer nada. Já vira o velho Parkinson num evento do Ministério, e o homem parecera absolutamente respeitável. E agora, ouvia de Draco que ele molestava a filha desde pequena. Foi despertado do estupor pela voz do loiro.

—E não para por aí, Potter. Quando chegar o momento , vou me casar com ela. Temos um pacto selado , vou liberta-la do pai, farei dela a nova Sra. Malfoy , e em troca ela me dará filhos e liberdade para viver minha vida conforme o meu desejo.

Ele virou-se para Harry e riu da cara de espanto do grifinório.

—O que há, Harry? É um acordo, a vida é cheia deles, por mais que as pessoas tentem fazer parecer que são acontecimentos fortuitos. Por exemplo, você e os Weasel...todos sabem que você foi escolhido para se acasalar com a caçula deles, isso desde que se encontraram pela primeira vez no Expresso. O grande Harry Potter, o genro que toda mãe deseja...

—Cale essa boca, idiota...— Harry se levantou e começou a recolher as coisas. Agora, queria que essa jornada terminasse logo, queria se ver livre de Draco e seu cinismo o quanto antes. Pelo canto do olho viu o loiro se levantar, ainda rindo. Sentiu vontade de mata-lo.

* * *

Bom, pessoal, tá tudo aí. Tá certo, ainda não deu pra entrar de verdade na Pansy, eu queria antes disso contar o começo dos dois. Mas o próximo capítulo vai girar quase inteiramente em torno dela, preparem-se para a overdose...

* * *

**Laura:** Hahahaha... imagine o Draco e o Harry às voltas com fraldas e mamadeiras... Beijos, Laura, vou te avisar sempre que postar um novo capítulo...

**Fabi:** Muito obrigada mesmo, Fabi, por ler minha fic e por sua review. Beijos...

**Srta. Black:** Você viu só? Esse loiro é demais, mesmo...hahaha...

Obrigada pelo seu carinho, por ler a fic, pelas reviews. Beijos...


	6. Chapter 6

O sol estava alto no céu, e os dois caminhavam em silêncio. Há horas haviam deixado o abrigo em que passaram a noite. O desvio que tinham feito por causa do ferimento no pé de Draco os havia feito perder um tempo precioso. Agora, de volta ao caminho original, Harry imprimia um ritmo intenso à caminhada.

Desejava chegar cedo o bastante para não precisar passar outra noite ao lado de Draco. Sentia-se estranho, magoado e enojado ao mesmo tempo, lembrando com vergonha do que acontecera durante a noite. E a conversa com Draco, pela manhã, só serviu para piorar tudo.

Pansy, molestada pelo pai. O estranho acordo feito desde os tempos de escola, o cinismo do loiro, suas insinuações a respeito de Gina e sua família. Nojento, isso é o que ele era.

Harry arrependia-se de ter atendido ao apelo de Narcissa. Devia ter deixado tudo como estava, devia ter deixado o arrogante sonserino morrer entre os lobos.

Suspirou, cansado, ao constatar que na verdade faria tudo outra vez, se fosse preciso. Ou melhor, quase tudo. _Eu mataria Malfoy antes que ele pudesse colocar suas mãos nojentas sobre mim outra vez ..._

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Harry andava sem tomar conhecimento da presença do seu companheiro de jornada. Quando a fome apertou, ele simplesmente parou, sem uma palavra de explicação. Sentou-se e retirou o que restava da comida, separando metade para si. O que sobrou, ele atirou na direção de Draco. O loiro pegou a mochila e foi procurar um canto para se sentar. Em silêncio, exatamente como Harry.

Comeram, e depois de alguns minutos de descanso, Harry se levantou e começou a andar. Draco o seguiu. Estava sério agora, não parecia o mesmo debochado da manhã, que tanto irritara Harry. O grifinório o olhou disfarçadamente, e viu o loiro caminhando concentrado, olhando para o chão.

Apesar do ritmo intenso imposto por Harry na caminhada, só conseguiram chegar à segunda caverna quando a tarde morria. Entraram. O feitiço protetor colocado por Lupin criara uma parede sólida. Um toque no lugar certo e algumas palavras murmuradas por Harry fizeram com que se revelasse uma passagem que dava acesso à caverna propriamente dita. Ampla, confortável e segura.

Num dos cantos, havia comida, mais roupas e cobertores. Harry apontou a comida para Draco e anunciou que ia se deitar.

—Quanto mais cedo formos dormir, mais depressa amanhecerá o dia e então nos livraremos disso tudo...

Harry notou o rápido olhar que Draco lhe lançou. Estava terminando de preparar sua cama quando o loiro se aproximou.

—Escute, Harry, acho que lhe devo desculpas. Fui grosseiro, ofendi sua namorada, seus amigos...

Ainda de costas, Harry arregalou os olhos. Malfoy, se desculpando por ofender seus amigos? Virou-se e o encarou.

—Esqueça. Foi assim durante toda a nossa vida, então pra que nos preocuparmos? Vamos dormir, amanhã na hora do almoço já teremos nos livrado um do outro...

Draco o olhou fixamente por alguns instantes. Harry achou que ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas o sonserino apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância e se afastou. Levemente desapontado, o moreno se enfiou entre os cobertores. Precisava dormir e esquecer, apenas.

Mas apesar do cansaço, o sono não vinha. Mais uma vez ele se virou para o outro lado, mas não adiantou. Então, levantou-se para tomar um pouco de água. Ao passar pela cama de Draco, viu que o loiro também estava acordado. Bebeu água, e já ia voltar para o seu canto quando ouviu a voz do sonserino, bem ao seu lado.

—Sabe, Harry, pode ser que agora você me deteste mais do que antes, mas tem uma coisa que eu quero deixar clara. É sobre ontem a noite, sobre o que aconteceu entre nós...

Harry desviou o olhar depressa, sentindo o sangue subir de uma só vez ao seu rosto.

—É melhor esquecermos isso, Malfoy...

—Não... eu quero dizer que eu fiz de propósito, para te colocar na mesma situação que eu. Você viu o que Orkney fez comigo, sabe que ele fez muitas outras vezes. Eu imaginei que se te envolvesse numa situação semelhante, você ia pensar duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer comentário sobre o que aconteceu comigo no covil...—Draco olhou-o, sorrindo de uma forma estranhamente amarga. Harry respirava fundo, sem imaginar o que poderia dizer. O loiro continuou.

—Quando eu deixei o esconderijo e vi você me esperando, como Lupin disse que estaria, compreendi que o meu ódio e desprezo por você, durante toda a nossa convivência, serviam apenas para mascarar uma admiração velada, um rancor pela rejeição que você me impôs quando nos conhecemos... —Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas foi impedido pelo loiro.

—Me deixe continuar. Lupin me contou que eu seria abandonado para morrer aqui se você, com a sua inexplicável generosidade , não tivesse sentido pena da minha mãe. Sabe, Harry, eu sempre tive muito poucas pessoas na vida para contar. Ao contrário de você, tão rodeado de amigos, tão aberto, mas tão inacessível para mim. —Fez uma pausa — Quer saber? A verdade é que eu gostei de poder passar esse tempo com você, e gostei muito. Mas especialmente, eu gostei daquilo que aconteceu entre nós na noite passada...

Harry sentiu uma espécie de pancada no estômago, seguida de uma leve dormência. Continuou olhando para Draco, mudo, sentindo que mal respirava.

—Não me veja como um monstro, não fique imaginando que inventei aquelas coisas sobre a Pansy para deixar você chocado. Foi verdade. E me desculpe por não conseguir suportar seus amigos e sua namorada. Acho que o nome certo para isso é ciúme. Agora , é melhor irmos dormir. Se você continuar a me olhar assim, posso não resistir ... —Não completou a frase, apenas se virou e seguiu para sua cama.

Harry o olhou, percebendo com espanto que não queria que ele se afastasse. Respirou fundo, forçando-se a voltar para a sua cama, sabendo que não ia conseguir tirar da cabeça as palavras de Draco, nem as malditas lembranças da véspera. Olhou para o loiro deitado de costas para ele. Sua cama estava distante da dele, e isso era bom. Bom e seguro, apesar de Harry intuir que ele não tentaria nada mesmo que as camas estivessem mais próximas. O orgulho Malfoy não o deixaria cometer o mesmo erro novamente, pensou Harry sentindo um inexplicável pesar. _Se você continuar a me olhar assim, posso não resistir... _

Harry virou-se na cama, desesperado. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

O dia amanheceu finalmente, e depois de recolherem suas coisas, os dois retomaram a caminhada. Iam silenciosos, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Harry se perguntava se Draco também teria passado a noite em claro, mas evitava olhar o sonserino. Dentro de poucas horas, tudo aquilo seria passado.

Passava um pouco do meio dia quando aparataram diante do prédio do Ministério. Entraram, e foram de imediato cercados de pessoas. Começou então uma maratona de perguntas, relatórios, entrevistas, exames médicos. Depois, Draco foi levado para uma saleta que na verdade era uma cela especial para prisioneiros que ainda não tinham sido julgados. Harry soube que o loiro teve que passar por longas sessões de interrogatórios, durante dias a fio, e isso o incomodou. Sentia-se estranho desde a chegada, tentava se reintegrar à vida que levava antes da missão , mas não estava sendo fácil. Havia algo nele que não se encaixava mais na simples rotina do trabalho alternado com as visitas à Toca.

Gina também parecia diferente. A relação parecia a Harry insossa, monótona. No entanto, quando Arthur e Molly sugeriram que os dois marcassem o casamento para dali a quatro meses, ele não teve forças, ou mesmo argumentos para se opor. Marcaram a data, embora Harry não sentisse nenhuma empolgação. Ele atribuiu isso à tensão do último mês, ao confronto com Voldemort. Tudo ia passar, era só uma questão de tempo, ele acreditava.

Três semanas depois, Harry ainda não tinha visto Draco. Soube que Lucius deixaria Azkaban na próxima semana, e que Narcissa fora julgada inocente da acusação de colaborar com os comensais O pai de Draco tinha assinado uma longa confissão que relatava minuciosamente tudo o que fizera enquanto estava sob as ordens de Voldemort, e concluía declarando-se arrependido de tudo. Para se redimir, faria doações mensais ao St. Mungus durante um ano. Também declarava que seu filho, na ocasião menor de idade, tinha sido coagido e chantageado por Voldemort para executar pequenas tarefas entre os comensais. Entre delações, doações e multas, foi determinado que a família Malfoy estava apta a se reintegrar à comunidade bruxa.

Assim, Draco partiu sem que Harry voltasse a vê-lo. _Melhor assim_, pensou o grifinório. A simples presença de Draco , ainda que numa sala isolada do Ministério, era um lembrete constante para o moreno dos acontecimentos daquela noite estranha. Mas mesmo enquanto o pensamento lhe ocorria, uma pequena parcela dele sentia-se entristecida pela ruptura, pelo afastamento. Que ruptura, que afastamento? Era a razão, provando que não se rompia algo que não fora iniciado, e muito menos podia-se afastar de quem jamais havia estado próximo. Tolices, apenas.

Um beijo doce e prolongado selou o fim da celebração. Ao som de vivas e palmas, Lupin e Tonks voltaram-se sorrindo, visivelmente felizes. De braços dados, percorreram o caminho enfeitado por flores e fitas, passando sorridentes por entre os convidados. Gina, empolgada, batia palmas, e Harry sabia que ela pensava no próprio casamento, a realizar-se dentro de três meses. Ele mal pudera assistir à cerimônia, ocupado demais em não olhar para o outro lado do jardim, onde a família Malfoy, dourada e esnobe, se encontrava. A principio, estranhara a presença deles , mas depois lembrou-se que eles estavam ainda em processo de reintegração à sociedade bruxa. Além disso, Narcissa era tia de Nymphadora, e tanto ela quanto o marido tinham uma dívida de gratidão para com Lupin. Nesse ponto, a dormência abdominal atacou Harry novamente, e ele forçou-se a prestar atenção em cada palavra pronunciada no altar improvisado no jardim da mansão de Scrimgeour.

Formara-se uma longa fila para os cumprimentos , e Harry soube por Gina que os Malfoy tinham sido os primeiros dela. Naturalmente, queriam se livrar logo da obrigação chata e voltar para a futilidade de suas vidas, sem participar do almoço que o Ministro fizera questão de oferecer aos convidados dos noivos. Harry estava irritado, mas não compreendia o motivo. Não suportava mais ouvir os comentários de Gina sobre a decoração, sobre o vestido de Tonks, o terno de Lupin, o horário da cerimônia. Nem Rony e Mione, que depois de deixar o altar onde foram padrinhos da noiva vieram se juntar a eles, conseguiam distrair Harry. E então, ouviu a exclamação de Rony.

—Ora, pensei que o Malfoy tivesse ido com os pais dele. O que ainda está fazendo aqui? —O coração de Harry começou a bater mais rápido.

—Não sei, mas acho que vamos descobrir logo. Ele está vindo para cá... —Mione falou, muito tranqüila, sem perceber que suas palavras deixaram Harry em estado de choque.

O moreno olhou e viu Draco, não o magro e pálido Draco do covil, mas o outro, o belo e bem cuidado Draco Malfoy com quem vivera seis anos de escaramuças em Hogwarts. Estava vestido com extremo bom gosto, os belos cabelos platinados brilhando ao sol, os olhos azuis acinzentados fixos nos dele. O coração de Harry bombeava o sangue com tanta força que ele chegou a sentir falta de ar. Parecia que todos à sua volta podiam ouvir o som estrondoso que vinha do seu peito. Passou a língua pelos lábios secos, tentando se controlar, por Merlin, se continuasse assim cairia desmaiado no chão . Então, Draco finalmente chegou até o grupo e dirigiu-se a ele apenas, ignorando ostensivamente os demais.

—Preciso falar com você, Potter. Vamos lá dentro um minuto...

Harry engoliu em seco, sabendo que não adiantaria tentar falar nada, sua voz não conseguiria sair. Viu Gina se adiantar e encarar o loiro, desafiadora.

—E o que você teria a dizer a ele, Malfoy?

—Certamente, nada que lhe diga respeito, Weasel...

—Ei...—Era a voz de Rony, dando um passo à frente para defender a irmã.—O mesmo covarde de sempre, hein Malfoy? Não discuta com minha irmã, fale comigo...

—Como desejar, Weasel...

Harry viu que ambos haviam sacado as varinhas, e resolveu interferir antes que os outros convidados pudessem perceber o incidente. Colocou-se entre eles, enquanto sua mente registrava tolamente que Olivaras deveria ter feito uma nova varinha para substituir a antiga de Draco, que Voldemort destruíra antes de enviar o loiro para o covil.

—Parem, vocês dois. É o casamento de Lupin, esqueceu, Rony?

Harry percebeu que Mione também havia se posicionado diante de Rony, e agora tentava afasta-lo. O ruivo bufou e guardou a varinha, deixando-se guiar pela noiva para longe de Draco. Harry olhou Gina.

—Fique com Rony e Mione, vou ver o que ele quer, e depois disso ele vai embora, não é mesmo, Malfoy?

Olhou para Draco, que concordou com um movimento de cabeça, silenciosamente.

—Está bem, mas não demore...—Gina se adiantou e deu um beijo leve nos lábios de Harry, que, sem entender o motivo, sentiu-se constrangido com o gesto da noiva.

Draco já andava em direção à entrada da casa, e Harry o seguiu. Entraram, e pela desenvoltura com que o loiro caminhava pelos corredores dava a impressão de que conhecia bem a casa do Ministro. Parou diante de uma porta, que abriu e entrou, sem cerimônia. Ficou esperando que Harry entrasse para depois fechar a porta, dando uma volta na chave. Harry notou isso, sentindo o coração recomeçar a bater forte em seu peito.

Draco virou-se e ficou de frente para Harry. Veio caminhando para perto, cada vez mais. O moreno , apesar de tenso, conteve o impulso de recuar um passo. Então, viu Draco parar, muito próximo dele. Olhavam-se em silêncio, e Harry agora era capaz de jurar que Draco podia ouvir as batidas do seu coração. Odiou-se por isso.

De repente, foi envolvido pelo calor dos braços do outro, sentiu-se puxado de encontro ao seu corpo quente. Por instinto espalmou as mãos para conter o abraço , pousando-as no peito do loiro, cujo coração batia tão furiosamente quanto o seu próprio.

O impacto da descoberta o deixou paralisado. Apesar da frieza aparente, o coração de Draco entregava que o loiro estava tão perturbado quanto ele próprio. O moreno ouviu a voz sussurrante, falando com os lábios colados aos seus.

—Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você...

A dormência espalhou-se do abdome até o peito de Harry, que sentiu de novo o sabor daqueles lábios, daquela língua doce que entreabria sua boca. Sentiu um calor delicioso se espalhar pelo seu corpo, enquanto se posicionava melhor para receber o corpo de Draco contra o seu, consciente que também enlaçava o loiro e o puxava contra si, que recebia a língua invasora e a sugava deliciosamente.

Ouvia pequenos gemidos, deixava a mão mergulhar naqueles cabelos de seda, sentia as carícias do loiro em suas costas, enquanto o beijo prosseguia intenso, delicioso.

Ficariam ali por horas, entregues às carícias e beijos deliciosos, à ardente exploração manual do corpo um do outro, à descoberta dos pontos mais sensíveis aos beijos e toques. Quando soaram as batidas na porta, Harry tinha perdido por completo a noção de tempo e espaço.

Afastaram-se, olhando um para o outro, sobressaltados.

—Você está aí, Harry? —Era a voz de Gina, quebrando de vez o encanto do momento. Harry viu Draco suspirar e se afastar, enquanto ajeitava as roupas para tentar disfarçar os sinais claros da sua excitação. Harry fez o mesmo, ajeitando também os cabelos, ainda mais desalinhados. Limpou a garganta , antes de responder.

—Estou, já vamos sair...

Depois de conferir tudo, ele caminhou até a porta, mas foi interceptado por Draco. O loiro retirou um papel do bolso interno da camisa e entregou a Harry.

—Me encontre hoje à noite ...

Harry olhou o papel, depois olhou o loiro.

—Por favor...—Draco falou baixinho, antes de aproximar os lábios e beijar Harry pela última vez. O moreno sentiu de novo o calor espalhar-se pelo seu peito. Quando encerraram o beijo, encarou Draco.

—Está bem. Mas antes tenho que ... preciso ir à Toca, já tinha marcado.

—Vá depois. Eu vou estar esperando. —Sorriu, e Harry teve que se conter para não agarra-lo outra vez.

Então, Draco destrancou a porta e saiu, passando por Gina como se ela fosse uma peça inanimada da decoração da casa de Scrimgeour.

Bom, pessoal, em primeiríssimo lugar, quero agradecer a força que tenho recebido através de reviews, e também dos acessos à minha fic. Obrigada, de coração.

Quero agradecer àqueles que lêem mas não gostam de comentar. Valeu, beijos, beijos, milhões de beijos!

Fabi: Hahahaha... você gostou, né? O Draco pegou o Harry de surpresa, e como pegou! Fiquei muito feliz por você ter gostado, espero que você continue a ler, e se sinta bem-vinda também para o caso de alguma crítica ou sugestão ok?

Muitos, muitos, muitos beijos, e obrigada!

Dany Ceres: Viu só? Achei tão legal sua opinião que coloquei nesse capítulo uma explicaçãozinha (tardia, eu reconheço) sobre a ausência da varinha do Draco... Beijos, e obrigada, do fundo do coração...


	7. Chapter 7

Harry estava parado do outro lado da esquina, olhando a casa. Conferiu o número mais uma vez, depois dobrou o papel e o guardou no bolso interno da jaqueta de couro de dragão. Respirou fundo e atravessou a rua, sem tirar os olhos da fachada da casa. As janelas estavam fechadas, mas numa delas, provavelmente a da sala, a cortina se afastara o suficiente para que a luz amarela que iluminava o cômodo pudesse ser vista de fora.

Harry começou a subir os degraus de pedra lentamente. Na metade deles, parou. De novo a dúvida. O que afinal estava fazendo ali? O que pretendia? Lá dentro, Draco Malfoy o esperava. Estariam sozinhos. Para quê, exatamente? O coração do moreno batia rápido, enquanto por sua mente os flashes do último encontro com o loiro passavam incessantemente.

Certo, não havia como negar, vivia um momento de loucura. Estava totalmente atraído por um garoto, ninguém menos que o príncipe sonserino Draco Malfoy. E estava noivo, ia se casar com Gina dentro de três meses. Lembrou-se de como estivera aflito durante o encontro dessa noite com ela, de como parecera distraído, alheio, olhando o relógio a cada dois minutos.

Tinha sido o encontro mais penoso de sua vida, e quando finalmente acabou, ele quase suspirou de alívio. Viu decepção estampada nos olhos dela mais uma vez, quando a beijou levemente, um beijo tão formal que poderia ter acontecido entre Molly e Arthur. Deixara depressa a casa da noiva, ansioso para chegar logo ao local do encontro com Draco, mas nesse momento, culpa e dúvida o assaltavam de maneira atroz.

Estava parado no meio da escada, sem conseguir executar nenhum movimento. Pensou em voltar, descer os degraus e fugir dali, mas parecia pregado no chão. Se subisse, se entrasse, estaria indo espontaneamente ao encontro de algo que poderia arrasar sua vida. Mas se voltasse agora, antes que o pior acontecesse, quem sabe poderia se livrar dessa loucura e seguir sua vida normalmente? Sim, era isso. Encheu os pulmões de ar e preparou-se para descer as escadas.

Mas nesse exato instante a porta da frente se abriu e a figura de Draco, iluminada pela luz que vinha da sala, surgiu inteira diante dele.

Harry prendeu o fôlego. Olhou para o loiro. Seus cabelos platinados estavam penteados em franja sobre sua testa alva. A camisa branca, impecável. A calça preta , justa, marcava as coxas grossas do loiro. Ele sorria, olhando Harry.

—Achei que você estava precisando de algum estímulo para acabar de entrar...

Harry pensou em responder, mas não conseguiu articular nenhum som. Ficou olhando Draco descer os degraus lentamente, olhando para ele com ar sorridente. O coração do moreno recomeçou a galopar em fúria.

O loiro parou ao seu lado, agora sério.

—Se veio até aqui, acho que deve entrar. Prometo que não vai acontecer nada que você não queira.

Apesar de tenso, Harry não pode conter um sorriso irônico. Esse era o problema, a sua própria vontade. Olhou o loiro.

—Isso é loucura, Draco. Só vai nos trazer problemas, nada mais. Você tem a sua vida planejada, eu tenho a minha. Isso é...— Não conseguiu concluir.

O loiro balançou a cabeça e o olhou.

—Nós vamos subir e terminar essa conversa lá dentro. Se depois, você ainda quiser ir embora, prometo que não vou impedir. Está bem assim?

Harry o olhou e assentiu. Devia haver algo errado na lógica perfeita do sonserino, mas ainda assim o seguiu escada acima.

Entraram , e pela segunda vez no mesmo dia Harry o viu trancando a porta. Olhou em volta, para o mobiliário pesado da sala, mas antes que pudesse ver qualquer outra coisa, sentiu o loiro às suas costas, e um segundo depois estava de novo em seus braços. Sentiu seu rosto sendo virado para o lado, até que a boca do sonserino conseguisse alcançar a sua. Harry se virou de frente para ele e entregou-se ao beijo. A quem queria enganar? Sabia o que aconteceria, na verdade queria desesperadamente que acontecesse.

Depois do longo beijo, Draco tomou a iniciativa de se afastar. Harry o olhou, zonzo.

—Você queria conversar, então conversaremos. Mas antes que recomece com aquelas coisas que falou lá fora, eu quero que você saiba que eu também não planejei nada. Só sei que você tem sido a parte mais deliciosa da minha vida, e eu não pretendo abrir mão disso tão facilmente.

Harry não pôde conter um sorriso , que o loiro retribuiu.

—Ok...—O moreno passou a língua pelos lábios.—Acho que você pode ter razão, mas eu vou me casar dentro de três m...

—Eu não quero ouvir nada sobre isso. —Draco cortou, num tom firme.—Não quero que fale sobre ela quando nós estivermos juntos. Nosso mundo é só nosso, nele não cabe nada além do que estamos sentindo um pelo outro.

—Desejo..—Harry deu um passo à frente.—É isso o que estamos sentindo.

—Desejo também...—Draco sorriu, fazendo o coração de Harry disparar outra vez.—Não temos que nomear, só temos que viver. E agora, Harry, cale essa boca por que eu vou beijar você até não suportar mais...

Harry riu e envolveu o loiro em seus braços. Era delicioso sentir seu perfume, o calor de sua pele por baixo do tecido fino da camisa.

Beijou o pescoço e a nuca de Draco , sentindo a pele arrepiada contra seus lábios,

Enquanto o loiro o acariciava todo, despudorado, fazendo-o gemer.

Roçavam seus corpos um contra o outro, o desejo crescente, incontrolável. Quando Draco o puxou pela mão em direção ao quarto, nem passou pela cabeça de Harry protestar.

* * *

Harry acabou passando a noite na casa de Draco. Durante todo o dia seguinte, no trabalho, teve que se policiar para não sorrir sozinho como um lunático toda vez que as lembranças o assaltavam.

Tinha sido a mais louca e maravilhosa noite de sua vida, Harry jamais imaginou que fosse possível sentir algo assim por alguém, muito menos desejar tanto reencontrar esse alguém ...

Afastou o pensamento, mas apenas por alguns segundos. Em instantes, estava sorrindo sozinho outra vez, entregue às lembranças.

Quase no fim do expediente uma coruja grande e malhada entrou pela janela e foi direto para a sua mesa, um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho preso à pata.

Com o coração batendo forte, Harry se aproximou do animal, soltou o papel e leu:

_Pensei em preparar um jantar para nós. Se puder vir, mande sua resposta no verso . D._

Sorrindo, Harry apanhou uma pena e rabiscou na parte de trás da mensagem:

_Ótimo, estou faminto. _

Depois, prendeu a mensagem e soltou a coruja de volta para o remetente.

Não pararam mais de se encontrar. Viam-se todas as noites, mesmo naquelas em que Harry tinha que ir primeiro à Toca. Aos poucos ele ia levando peças de roupa para a casa de Draco, já não dormia em Grimmauld Place há mais de um mês. Em paralelo, os preparativos para o casamento seguiam, e Harry evitava pensar no assunto, embora notasse que Draco costumava ficar mais sério nas noites em que ele vinha da casa de Gina.

Aliás, tornara-se um sacrifício noivar. Harry não conseguia deixar de se sentir um canalha, mas já tinha concluído que não poderia parar de ver o loiro. Não por enquanto. _Quando estiver mais próximo do casamento_, ele pensava, adiando o problema.

Sentia-se mal perante os Weasley, sentia-se um grande traidor quando Rony o abraçava e o chamava de irmão, sentia-se um canalha com Gina, e queria morrer toda vez que demorava para conseguir fazer Draco sorrir, nas noites em que vinha da Toca. Apesar disso, o loiro jamais pronunciava uma única palavra de cobrança, sequer perguntava a Harry o que pretendia fazer.

E quando Harry se deu conta, faltavam 40 dias para o casamento. Levou um choque ao ouvir que o vestido de Gina finalmente ficara pronto, e que os convites já tinham chegado.

—Então, Harry, teremos apenas que endereça-los e contratar o correio nupcial para a entrega. Tem que ser entregues com 30 dias de antecedência, exatamente.

Molly Weasley continuou a falar, mas Harry, em pânico, não ouviu mais nada.

Suava frio, parecendo entender pela primeira vez o que ia acontecer. Felizmente, Gina também andava cansada e tensa com os preparativos, e não se importou quando Harry anunciou que precisava ir embora mais cedo.

Nessa noite, bem mais tarde, estavam deitados, Draco, de costas, um dos braços sob a nuca, a mão livre acariciando as costas de Harry, deitado ao seu lado. O moreno estava quieto, nenhum dos dois dizia uma palavra. Harry ergueu o corpo de repente e se apoiou num dos cotovelos, olhando para Draco. O loiro cravou os olhos cinzentos nele, só os fechando quando Harry o beijou, longamente, com uma doçura e um carinho imensos. Separaram-se, o moreno ainda olhando o loiro, que de repente desviou o rosto.

—Então, é hoje a noite em que você anuncia que vai embora...—Draco falava sem olhar para Harry, mantendo o rosto inexpressivo como se escolhesse o sabor de seu sorvete.

Harry respirou fortemente, mas , como sempre acontecia nesses momentos, as palavras não saíam. Draco tornou a olhar para ele.

—Sabe, eu não devia facilitar as coisas para você, mas tudo bem. Eu sabia que esse momento ia chegar.—Fez uma pausa— Então é isso, foi bom, seja feliz, certo?

—Draco...—Foi só o que saiu da boca de Harry. Draco suspirou e levantou-se da cama. Estava nu, e Harry o olhava com a boca seca, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse amenizar a situação. O loiro apanhou uma toalha e enrolou-a na cintura, sob o olhar esmeralda que cintilava sobre ele.

—Amanhã eu mando levar as suas coisas pra Grimmauld Place. Agora, é melhor você se vestir e cair fora .

Apesar do tom contido, do rosto inexpressivo, Harry percebeu um brilho anormal nos olhos cinzentos. Sentiu a garganta contraída e um ardor nos olhos quando Draco entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Então vestiu-se e deixou a casa.

* * *

Começou para Harry um período estranho, onde não havia cor nem calor em lugar algum. Sentia-se desanimado, andava irritadiço no trabalho, e sufocava quando tinha que se envolver com assuntos relacionados ao casamento. Mas apesar de tudo, mantinha-se firme em sua decisão. Sabia que não poderia levar os dois relacionamentos, e nem poderia escolher Draco. Afinal, ele era Harry Potter, filho de Lilly e James, que morreram para que ele pudesse viver. Sempre tinha tido a amizade e o carinho dos Weasley, Rony era seu irmão, e Gina...droga...

Por que não continuara a gostar dela? Era tudo tão perfeito antes...

Não importava mais, ia se casar com ela, gostando ou não. Era o que _tinha _que fazer, _precisava _que fosse assim. _Você foi escolhido para se acasalar com ela desde que se viram pela primeira vez, no Expresso._

Draco...

Harry suspirou. Por que o loiro não o impedira? Ele sempre conseguia o que queria, bastaria ter dito não, não vou deixar você sair da minha vida...Mas não. Deixara as coisas acontecerem, deixara Harry decidir , sem sequer protestar. Vai ver que sentia apenas desejo por ele, e depois de saciado, pra que mais? Deprimido, Harry afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, vendo que mais uma vez o dia clareava antes que ele tivesse conseguido pregar o olho.

Estavam fazendo o último ajuste no paletó do terno de casamento. Gina não conseguia esconder sua irritação, e Rony, entediado, bocejava. Harry, imóvel, esperava pacientemente que o alfaiate marcasse com alfinetes os ajustes no seu paletó.

—É melhor se casar depressa, queridinha, se eu tiver que encolher esse terno mais uma vez , ele vai perder todo o caimento...—A voz do homem soou afetada, com um leve tom de desprezo. Ele era o costureiro dos poderosos do mundo bruxo, por isso permitia-se o tratamento desdenhoso.

Gina suspirou e olhou para o noivo. Harry a encarou. Afinal, que culpa tinha se não conseguia sentir vontade de comer? Tudo bem, era o segundo ajuste, mas definitivamente não era sua culpa.

—Parece que você faz de propósito...

Harry bufou. —Eu? Emagrecer de propósito? E pra que eu faria isso, posso saber?

—Pra complicar as coisas. Você está sempre complicando tudo...

Impaciente, Harry olhou da noiva para o costureiro, que, distraído com a discussão entre os dois, tinha acabado de espetar seu braço com um alfinete.

—Será que não dá pra tentar fingir que está feliz?—A voz de Gina se alteava, e Harry olhou para ela, espantado. Rony levantou-se da poltrona que ocupava e veio se aproximando da irmã.

—Como assim, tentar fingir que eu estou feliz?—Harry deu um puxão no braço, onde tinha levado outra alfinetada. Rony passou o braço pelo ombro da irmã.

—Você está nervosa e cansada, venha , vamos deixar Harry aqui e dar uma volta...

—Espere, Rony, quero que ela explique o que me disse.

—Ela está nervosa, isso de casamento dá muito trabalho. Eu vou com ela na frente, a gente espera por você em casa, tá bem?

A ruiva o olhava com uma expressão belicosa no rosto, mantinha o queixo erguido, provocadora. Livrou-se do braço do irmão.—Não preciso explicar nada. Finja, apenas, foi o que eu disse, finja, Harry Potter, ao invés de esfregar sua tristeza na minha cara, emagrecendo como se estivesse doente!

—Chega, Gina! Cale a boca, antes que você diga alguma besteira!—Rony puxou a irmã pelo braço, mas Harry, livrando-se do alfaiate com um safanão, colocou-se diante deles.

—O que você quer dizer com isso, Gina? O que quis insinuar?

—Reaja, idiota! Não fique como uma múmia , se arrastando ao meu lado. Ele não emagreceu, nem definhou, só você, com seu sentimentalismo barato é que imaginou que haveria um final romântico para essa estória...

Harry perdeu de vez a compostura, e segurou a ruiva pelos pulsos.

—Do que você está falando, afinal?—Berrou, o que fez Rony interferir, fazendo-o soltar os pulsos da irmã. Descontrolada, Gina berrava.

—Eu falo sobre Malfoy. É, sobre ele, sobre o seu amadinho...ele está ótimo, ontem mesmo saiu para uma noitada com a filha de Avery, Rony e Mione os viram, devorando-se escandalosamente... Enquanto você não come, não dorme, emagrece a cada dia, feito um idiota! Entendeu? Ele não ama você...

Harry parou. Foi como se o mundo tivesse despencado sobre ele. Então, Gina sabia sobre Draco, e Rony também. Sabiam do caso, do rompimento, sabiam de tudo. Harry já não ouvia as palavras da garota, que continuava falando alto, nem via o costureiro, olhando para eles, boquiaberto.

Como tinha sido tolo...Tinha pretendido se sacrificar por eles, que na verdade, estavam pouco se lixando para os seus sentimentos...

Harry começou a retirar o paletó, sob protesto do alfaiate, que gemia, dizendo que não conseguiria apronta-lo a tempo. Ao que Harry disse, calmamente.

—Não vai mais haver casamento.

Foi como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre as cabeças dos presentes. No silêncio que se seguiu, era possível ouvir a queda de um alfinete ao chão.

—Harry, você está descontrolado, não sabe o que diz. O casamento é daqui a duas semanas, já está tudo pronto, os convites foram entregues...—Rony olhava o amigo, os olhos arregalados de espanto. Harry, terminando de se livrar do paletó, repetiu.

—Não vai mais haver casamento.

Gina se aproximou dele, os lábios apertados, pálida e descabelada.

—Por que, você resolveu correr atrás do seu amante? —Sua voz tinha um tom sibilante, os olhos castanhos lançavam chispas na direção de Harry.

—Sinto muito, Gina. Sinto mesmo...—Harry estava sendo sincero. Por mais que houvesse ficado irritado com a revelação de que ela sabia de tudo, ainda assim compreendia seus sentimentos. Perdera a cabeça ao vê-lo sofrer por outra pessoa, e Harry podia imaginar o quanto tudo isso estava sendo doloroso para ela.

—Seu idiota! Estúpido, gay! Você é nojento, desprezível! —Descontrolada, ela partiu em direção ao moreno, esbofeteando-o sucessivamente. Mantendo os braços pendentes ao lado do corpo, ele não fez nada para impedi-la, apesar de sentir a pele das bochechas prestes a se romper por causa dos tapas sucessivos. Rony assistia a tudo sem interferir.

Ao final, Gina parou de puro cansaço. Ofegava, as lágrimas correndo por seu rosto.

—Eu sinto, realmente, Gina...—Harry voltou-se e seguiu em direção à porta. Antes que deixasse o atelier, ouviu a voz de Rony.

—Está cometendo um erro, Harry. Malfoy ainda é o seu inimigo, e quer apenas afastar você do seu caminho, dos seus amigos. Pense no que eu estou dizendo...

Sem olhar para trás, Harry saiu, sentindo o rosto queimar dolorosamente, mas sentindo-se também absolutamente leve, como há muito não se sentia.

* * *

**Fabi:** Ai, que bom que você gostou do beijo...quanto à Gina, nem esquenta, você leu aí o que aconteceu com ela, né? Obrigada pelo apoio, pelas reviews. Beijinhos...

**Laura:** Tudo ótimo, Laura. Sou eu quem agradece por você estar acompanhando a fic. Valeu, e nem se preocupe, te aviso com prazer cada vez que postar um capítulo novo. Beijinhos...

**Raymond Black:** Nossa, é claro que eu simpatizava com eles, a fic tava esquentando ainda...hahahahah Que bom que você tem tido paciência, e obrigada por achar a fic boa. Na verdade, não vai ser tão longa, pretendo escrever apenas dois capítulos antes do final. Continue lendo, e me dizendo o que achou, tá bom? Beijos...

**Lais:** Obrigada, Laís. Também acho os dois deliciosos... Espero que continue lendo e gostando, mas se não for o caso, pode dizer, tá bom? Obrigada, beijinhos...


	8. Chapter 8

Harry olhava pensativo para o caldeirão à sua frente. Estava em Grimmauld Place, tentando se concentrar numa poção para acalmar a pele e retirar as marcas dos dedos de Gina do seu rosto.

Seu pensamento escapava. Revia-se diante da casa onde praticamente vivera com Draco.

Mas, bem diferente da primeira vez em que estivera lá, dessa vez o loiro não havia aparecido para chama-lo para dentro. Harry subira os degraus e batera à porta, tendo sido recebido por uma jovem senhora, que informou estar morando no endereço há uma semana.

E agora, ouvia incessantemente as palavras de Gina sobre Draco e Victória Avery, que chegara de Beauxbattons no início desse ano.

Harry se lembrava bem dela, vira-a com o pai no Ministério algumas vezes. Era bela, alta, tinha longos cabelos ondulados, num tom castanho-claro, e um ar tão entediado e frio como os Malfoy. _Perfeita para ele_, suspirou o moreno.

Nesse exato instante, a campainha estridente da porta soou, fazendo Harry se sobressaltar. Mas então, lembrou-se de que o retrato da mãe de Sirius, que invariavelmente despertava em fúria com o som, fora finalmente contido por um feitiço redoma que, como uma concha acústica voltada para o interior do quadro, impedia o som dos berros de se propagar para fora .

Desceu, imaginando quem poderia estar batendo, enquanto sentia nascer dentro dele um fiozinho de esperança de ver Draco parado à porta. Mas antes de chegar lá, a razão já tinha lhe dito que a chance era imensamente maior de se deparar com Lupin, Rony, ou Arthur, o último certamente pronto para mata-lo com requintes de crueldade.

Abriu a porta, para ver Draco recortado contra a claridade da tarde. Sentiu o coração dar uma cambalhota, mas usando todo o autocontrole que possuía, apenas o olhou.

—Olá, Draco. —Seu tom era polido, destituído de emoção.

O loiro o encarou , pela sua expressão Harry soube que ele olhava as marcas no seu rosto. O pensamento o fez lembrar da poção, que certamente já passara do ponto de cozimento.

—Não vai me convidar a entrar?

Harry demorou alguns segundos para responder. Agora, que tinha Draco diante de si, só conseguia sentir raiva dele, as palavras de Gina ecoando em sua mente. _Devorando-se escandalosamente... ele não ama você._

—Entre. —Sua voz soou mais fria do que ele desejara, mas ignorou o olhar que o loiro lhe lançou ao passar por ele.

—Vamos subir, eu estava preparando uma poção.

Subiu os degraus rapidamente, sem verificar se Draco o seguia.

Foi até a cozinha, onde o caldeirão borbulhava e exalava uma fumaça densa e escura. Olhou para o seu conteúdo, e fez uma careta. Ouviu a risadinha de Draco, que se aproximou e olhou a poção .Em seguida, o loiro sacou sua varinha e apontou-a para o caldeirão, o mesmo gesto que Harry vira Snape fazer centenas de vezes, com a diferença que a expressão de Draco era de puro divertimento.

—Se não se importar e me disser onde ficam os ingredientes, eu farei uma poção para você. Sabe que eu sempre fui bom nisso...

Harry desviou o olhar do sorriso delicioso do loiro, e ignorou a aceleração do seu coração.—Ali...—Apontou o armário, num canto da cozinha.

Draco foi até lá, e depois de escolher o que precisaria, começou a preparar as ervas , com uma precisão de movimentos impressionante. Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos daquelas mãos brancas, macias, que cortavam, separavam e mediam os ingredientes.

—Sabe, Harry, eu vim até aqui esperando uma recepção mais calorosa...

—Verdade?—Harry sorriu, sarcástico, e encarou os olhos cinzentos.—Tão calorosa quanto a de Victória Avery?

O sorriso de Draco se ampliou e iluminou seu rosto. Ele fitava Harry, e o moreno sentia sua irritação aumentar com a reação do loiro, que agora ria francamente.

—Você deve estar achando tudo muito engraçado, realmente. —Harry sentia-se um idiota completo, tinha ganas de bater no loiro, que continuava rindo.

Draco deixou o que fazia e começou a caminhar na direção do moreno, sem deixar de rir. Harry, percebendo a intenção dele de se aproximar, recuou.

—Harry, Harry, Harry...—Draco parou e suspirou, aos poucos tornando-se sério.

—O que você veio fazer aqui afinal, Malfoy? Se divertir um pouco?

—Não, Harry. Vim ver em que estado está essa casa, afinal devo passar as próximas noites aqui...

Surpreendido, Harry não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Disfarçou logo , tentando colocar um tom irônico nas palavras.

—Ah, certo... compreendi. Mas eu gostaria de saber, Malfoy, o que o faz acreditar que vou permitir que durma na minha casa...

—Na sua cama... —Corrigiu Draco, que voltou a caminhar em sua direção.

Harry, atordoado, olhou para trás. Estava quase encurralado, a poucos passos do grande armário guarda-louças, impedido de aumentar a distância entre ele e o loiro demoníaco.

Aliás, como ele soubera do fim do noivado? Mas logo Harry se lembrou que o rompimento tinha acontecido no alfaiate que fazia as roupas dos poderosos, entre eles Lucius Malfoy e seu filho.

Draco continuava a se aproximar, enquanto falava.

—Ontem você ia se casar, e eu tentava afogar o meu desespero com bebida e garotas. Vi a Granger e o Weasel lá, e preparei um show para eles. Queria que contassem para você, queria que sofresse, que sentisse dor e raiva, como eu sentia. Isso me pareceu muito justo...

Harry sentiu as costas tocando o armário, e parou. Aliás, teria parado mesmo que não houvesse armário algum às suas costas. Estava fascinado, observando Draco acabar de se aproximar.

Olharam-se em silêncio, antes que o loiro inclinasse o rosto e envolvesse seus lábios com os dele.

Entreabriu os seus, dando passagem para a língua doce, que penetrou sua boca sem o furor costumeiro, dessa vez, mas calma e suavemente.

Enquanto se entregava ao beijo mais doce que já trocara com Draco, Harry o abraçou, sentindo o calor daquele contato como uma bálsamo que ia lentamente, curando todo o desespero que sentira nos últimos dias. Sentia o coração batendo forte, e também sentia as marteladas do coração de Draco contra o seu peito

Quando finalmente se afastaram, o loiro olhou-o nos olhos.

—Eu falei sério quando disse que vou dormir aqui alguns dias... É só até conseguirmos encontrar um outro lugar para morarmos., mais adequado.

Harry sorriu largamente, tinha consciência que fitava o loiro com os olhos cintilantes.

—Achei que tinha me livrado do casamento...—Viu o loiro retribuir o sorriso.

—Estava enganado, Potter.. —Beijou-o novamente, com a mesma doçura de antes. Harry saboreou o beijo com prazer. Sentia o corpo do loiro colado ao seu, e de repente desejou matar as saudades de tê-lo todo para si. Encaixou a coxa entre as dele, fazendo-o sentir que o desejava, mas ao invés do loiro se entregar às carícias íntimas, afastou-se, surpreendendo Harry.

—Primeiro vou fazer a sua poção. Não quero nenhuma marca da Weasel em você...

Beijou-o, e Harry sentiu que ali se iniciava uma nova etapa em sua vida, diferente de tudo o que sempre tinha vivido.

* * *

Estavam vivendo juntos há oito meses. Harry não se importava que as pessoas comentassem, nem ligava quando o tratavam mal por ele viver com alguém do mesmo sexo.

Mas o afastamento de Rony doeu nele profundamente. O ruivo nunca mais quis vê-lo ou falar com ele, embora Mione tivesse feito tudo o que podia para reaproximá-los.

Ela era a única pessoa que os visitava. O loiro, que tinha passado a vida toda implicando com ela, agora a adorava.

Outro que surpreendeu Harry foi Arthur Weasley.

Quando procurou o pai de Gina para explicar os motivos do rompimento, Harry, que esperava uma reação hostil e ressentida, viu-se diante do mais compreensivo dos homens. Molly já não fez questão de disfarçar seu desapontamento, evitando francamente os ambientes onde poderia encontrar o ex-genro.

Harry podia afirmar , sem medo de errar, que vivia o tempo mais feliz de toda a sua vida.

Então, num domingo pela manhã, quando ainda se espreguiçavam nos braços um do outro, a coruja dos Malfoy entrou pela janela do quarto trazendo uma mensagem do pai de Draco. Ele o esperava para um importante almoço de negócios, onde tratariam de um assunto pendente entre eles.

Nenhum dos dois se surpreendeu. Já sabiam que a qualquer momento, Lucius cobraria de Draco a união com um de seus amigos poderosos e um herdeiro para a linhagem dos Malfoy. Esse fora o acordo firmado entre pai e filho, há tempos atrás. Draco faria o que ele pedia, mas em troca, ele não interferiria na vida do filho.

Assim, Harry se viu sozinho no domingo mais longo e entediante dos últimos tempos.

Almoçou em Hogsmeade num restaurante novo que ele e Draco tinham se habituado a freqüentar. Pensou em enviar uma coruja a Hermione, mas sabia que ela estava às voltas com os testes de conclusão do seu curso avançado de Poções. Certamente, depois disso ela seria convidada a lecionar em Hogwarts.

Harry pensou nisso com uma pontinha de dor. Sentiu saudades dos tempos em que eram inseparáveis e cúmplices, e nada havia de mal entre eles três.

Mas a verdade é que fora ele mesmo quem fizera a escolha. E não se arrependia.

No fim da tarde, quando Draco finalmente voltou, Harry já estava ficando preocupado

O loiro o beijou, sério. Harry o olhou, sem entender.

Draco se jogou na poltrona de couro reclinável que ficava diante do sofá e suspirou.

—Ele precisa estreitar laços comerciais com Avery. Parkinson não o interessa nesse momento.

Harry continuou onde estava, sem mover um músculo. Victória Avery.

Mantendo os olhos baixos, não viu quando Draco se levantou da poltrona, só percebeu o loiro ao seu lado quando esse o envolveu em seus braços.

—E então?—Harry se sentia de repente pequeno e frágil, como a criança que fora entregue indefesa aos Dursley.

—Então? Brigamos, rompemos relações, ele vai me deserdar, e você vai precisar trabalhar mais ainda para manter os meus luxos...

Harry o encarou, rindo. O loiro o olhava com os olhos cinzentos brilhantes como lumes. O coração do moreno disparou. Agarrou Draco e o beijou, com ânsia.

Naquela noite, ficaram acordados até tarde , fazendo planos.

Harry tinha uma boa soma em dinheiro, suficiente para fazerem um investimento num negócio para os dois, como uma escolinha de quadribol, por exemplo.

Falaram sobre isso durante muito tempo, e só foram dormir por que Harry tinha que trabalhar cedo na manhã seguinte.

Não iam almoçar juntos, porque Draco iria ver algumas propriedades que poderiam servir para abrigar a escola de quadribol.

Harry se sentia tão empolgado como nos tempos de Hogwarts.

O dia pareceu mais longo do que costumava ser, e quando finalmente pôde deixar o Ministério e ir para casa, fez isso correndo.

Encontrou Draco jogado no sofá, com uma cara desanimada e um copo de firewhisky na mão.

Aproximou-se e o beijou nos lábios, já sabendo de antemão que as coisas não deviam ter dado certo.

—E então, como foi seu dia?—Sentou-se ao lado do loiro, que o olhou e suspirou.

—Não é bom ser um inimigo de Lucius Malfoy. Ele fechou todas as portas da cidade para mim.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Deviam ter pensado nisso. Naturalmente o ex-comensal não facilitaria as coisas, afinal, tratava-se do único filho que tinha, e por mais que o desprezasse, como Draco acreditava, era seu único descendente. Era natural que Lucius lutasse por ele, jogando sujo como era sua característica.

Sem saber o que dizer para animar o loiro, Harry apenas o abraçou.

Estavam assim quando a coruja dos Malfoy bicou a janela da sala.

Harry se levantou para abrir, e o animal voou até Draco. O loiro soltou o pergaminho, e depois de ler, sorriu, incrédulo. Estendeu o papel para Harry, que terminou de fechar a janela depois que a coruja saiu, e sentando-se ao lado de Draco outra vez, leu:

_Querido, houve uma mudança na situação. Seu pai reanalisou os fatos, e chegou à conclusão de que Parkinson é tão digno quanto Avery de se unir à nossa linhagem. Aguarde um novo contato dele, marcando a data para um almoço de oficialização do noivado. Amor. Narcissa._

Harry leu o pergaminho, e na mesma hora veio à sua mente a lembrança de Narcissa, em prantos , implorando pela vida de Draco. Claro que ela devia ter interferido a favor do filho, e conseguira que o pai mudasse de idéia. Na mesma hora que o pensamento o ocorreu, ouviu a voz de Draco.

—Ela deve conhecer alguma fraqueza dele, ou não o teria convencido a voltar atrás. Ele não recuaria, a não ser por um motivo muito forte...

Draco sorria, parecendo orgulhoso da mãe. Harry, a quem esse jogo de intrigas não agradava, estendeu a mão para o loiro.

—Vamos dormir.

A verdade é que se sentia um pouquinho desiludido. O sonho do rompimento com os Malfoy, o fim do casamento, a escolinha, tudo fora por terra.

Draco pareceu notar a mudança no estado de espírito de Harry, por que no dia seguinte, enquanto almoçavam , disse a Harry que o casamento com Pansy só seria levado à termo se ele, Harry, pudesse se sentir bem ao lado dela.

—Eu fiz minha escolha, Harry. É você quem eu quero ao meu lado, e se o casamento com Pansy ameaçar a nossa relação, então, não vou me casar.

Não se esqueça disso nunca...

Harry sentiu o coração disparar. Não tinha como duvidar, Draco o amava. E se o loiro precisava dessa união para restabelecer a paz com o pai, Harry é que não seria empecilho para isso.

Na semana seguinte, saíram para jantar, Harry, Draco e Pansy. Escolheram um restaurante reservado, na parte trouxa da cidade, onde poderiam estar à vontade para a conversa que teriam.

Já de início, Harry se surpreendeu pela aparência da moça. Estava bela, não lembrava em nada a adolescente bochechuda e sem atrativos da escola. Quando mais, tarde, depois da quebra da tensão inicial, ele comentou isso com Pansy, ela tinha rido, jogando os cabelos para o lado.

—Eu me esforçava demais para não parecer atraente. Se pudesse, teria me transformado num sapo ou numa pedra, naqueles tempos...

O sorriso dolorido que acompanhou as palavras dela fez com que Harry se sentisse enternecido. Draco, que num primeiro momento parecera tão tocado quanto os dois, fez um comentário sobre o local, com isso restaurando o clima ameno do início da noite.

Harry sentiu que se estabeleceu entre eles uma cumplicidade instantânea. Pansy era franca, divertida , e parecia mais sensual do que realmente desejava ser.

Quando terminou o jantar, Draco sugeriu que voltassem ao apartamento para um último drinque.

Todos concordaram, e quando Pansy deixou-os para ir ao toalete , Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Harry que estava louco para vê-lo com ela. Harry sentiu um arrepio leve percorrer sua espinha, e teve que se conter para não agarrar e beijar o loiro ali mesmo

O gramofone, cuja alavanca enfeitiçada não parava de rodar, tocara pela quinta vez a mesma música, um blues sensual que Draco adorava ouvir quando fazia amor com Harry.

Estavam os três, dançando juntos no meio da sala, meio "altinhos" de firewhisky, risonhos . Estavam abraçados, e trocavam beijinhos quase inocentes, Draco e Pansy, Pansy e Harry, os três juntos.

Harry sentia sua mão resvalar pela cintura marcada, e seu pulso acelerado lhe dizia que sim, ele desejava Pansy. Draco, percebendo isso, afastou-se para encher novamente os copos. Harry apertou Pansy, que se encaixou com perfeição em seu abraço.

Ele olhava o loiro se mover, e pensava que o que , aparentemente, poderia ser classificado de descaso da parte de Draco, era na verdade a maior prova de amor que seu loiro poderia lhe dar.

Se tinha que se envolver com alguém e ter um filho dessa relação, Draco queria que isso acontecesse sob o olhar de Harry. Mais do que isso, o loiro desejava que o moreno, virgem de mulher, conhecesse e usufruísse dos encantos de uma, mas também sob sua "supervisão"

Harry o viu se aproximar trazendo os copos, e sem soltar Pansy, fez com que Draco se unisse ao abraço, envolvendo-o em seus braços. Beijaram-se, numa mistura estranha de pescoços e bocas, mãos e corpos.

Harry estava louco para sentir mais, queria testar a maciez da pele feminina e perfumada de Pansy, queria sentir as coxas grossas de Draco envolvendo-o, queria mais, queria tudo.

Os outros dois pareciam tão excitados quanto ele, e Harry dessa vez, contrariando seu hábito, tomou a iniciativa e , puxando-os pela mão, conduziu-os em direção ao quarto.

* * *

**Laura:** Hahaha... Espero ter matado sua curiosidade. Quanto ao e mail, é um prazer para mim. Obrigada pelo carinho e pela review. Beijos...

**Fabi:** Eu também amo esses dois juntos, não são lindos? Obrigada pelos elogios e por ler a fic, isso me estimula a escrever... beijos, Fabi...

**Manu Malfoy:** Você viu só, Manu? Atrevida demais essa ruiva...Que bom que você tá gostando da fic, fico muito feliz, e é por causa de estímulos como o seu que eu não pretendo abandonar a fic de jeito nenhum... tomara que um dia você retome as suas. Mil beijos...

**Raymond Black:** Hahaha... já deu pra sentir que você é "fã" do Harry... Mas embora eu goste do herói, tenho que admitir que concordo com você, ele é mesmo lento e inseguro, e com certeza aceitaria de bom grado uma "forcinha" do Ron e da Mione...Continue lendo... beijos...

**Tatiana:** Hahaha... Não só merece como levou... Obrigada pela sua review, continue lendo a fic... Beijos...


	9. Chapter 9

O dia amanheceu perfeito, com o céu azul e luminoso.

Apesar de não ter que ir ao trabalho, Harry acordou cedo. Olhou para o lado e viu Pansy, meio descoberta, dormindo entre ele e Draco.

Os cabelos da moça, espalhados pelo travesseiro, exalavam um perfume suave. Ao lado dela, Draco dormia profundamente. Harry olhou para o corpo despido da garota, e as lembranças da noite o fizeram sorrir.

Ela era uma amante deliciosa, e Harry pensou que a noite passada tinha sido certamente a mais excitante de toda a sua vida.

O pensamento despertou nele o desejo que eles acordassem, queria mais. Olhou o loiro, que parecia um anjo dormindo, e sentiu um impulso de passar para o outro lado e desperta-lo com beijos e carícias, mas ele dormia tão profundamente que Harry se conteve.

Que dormissem. Estariam juntos daquele dia em diante, teriam tempo de sobra para muito, muito mais. Suspirou, se acomodou ao lado de Pansy e enlaçou a garota, que se mexeu na cama. Harry fechou os olhos e esperou tranqüilamente que despertassem.

Duas semanas depois Draco e Pansy casaram-se.

Foi uma cerimônia reservada, da qual apenas as famílias tomaram parte.

O contrato nupcial, cuidadosamente elaborado anteriormente, detalhava os direitos e deveres de cada um .

Draco se comprometia a dar a Lucius dois netos, sendo que depois do nascimento do segundo estaria livre para viver onde, como e com quem quisesse, de posse da sua parte da fortuna da família.

Pansy, que poderia morar onde quisesse até o nascimento do primeiro filho, teria que se mudar para a mansão Malfoy depois que ele nascesse. Após o nascimento do segundo, ela estaria livre para fazer de sua vida o que bem entendesse, mas as crianças não poderiam deixar a casa dos avós paternos, sendo esses os responsáveis pela sua criação e orientação .

Pansy também receberia uma vultosa quantia, e seu pai passaria a ser sócio de Lucius num de seus negócios mais lucrativos.

O contrato também especificava que o jovem casal deveria se portar publicamente de forma comedida e responsável.

Harry, que não estivera presente à cerimônia, ria ao ouvir Pansy contar os detalhes.

—Ele deve ter se esquecido de especificar o número de cópulas semanais ...

Estavam na grande cama de casal, tomando champanhe . Draco riu e passou por sobre o corpo de Pansy, deitada entre eles, indo se posicionar ao lado de Harry.

—O velho Lucius...—Seu sorriso se tornou um esgar sarcástico.—Ele me disse que usará um feitiço de sangue, para se assegurar que realmente os filhos serão meus...

Foi a vez de Harry rir, irônico.

—Me surpreende que ele não tenha colocado isso no contrato...

Pansy colocou sua taça numa mesinha ao lado da cama e se aninhou entre os dois.

—Chega de falar de Lucius. É a nossa noite de núpcias, e eu preparei uma surpresa especialmente para você, Potter...

Ela sorria, sensual, sob o olhar dos dois, que já nem se lembravam mais que havia no mundo alguém chamado Lucius Malfoy.

Não demorou mais do que dois meses para que a esperada gravidez fosse confirmada . Comemoraram, felizes, os três. A verdade é que Harry, envolvido no processo de "criação", também se sentia um pouco o pai do bebê, apesar dos cuidados tomados para garantir a paternidade de Draco.

Pansy, totalmente à vontade entre eles, demonstrava uma dependência cada vez maior dos cuidados e do carinho de Harry. Draco, apesar de atencioso com ela, era frio, sempre tinha sido assim.

Sexualmente, o relacionamento fluiu maravilhosamente até o sexto mês, quando ela passou a não demonstrar o mesmo interesse de antes.

Ao final da gravidez, Pansy se comportava como uma menininha mimada , não lembrando em nada a garota sexy e amadurecida do início do relacionamento.

Harry imaginou que isso poderia ter alguma relação com a infância conturbada que ela vivera, e o pensamento o fez sentir ainda mais carinho pela ex-sonserina.

Em paralelo, ele e Draco faziam planos para o futuro. Já se preparavam para o período em que teriam que ficar afastados, depois da ida de Pansy para a mansão. Draco teria que estar com ela, e Harry passaria muitas noites solitárias na casa que dividiam.

Não era um pensamento agradável, nenhum dos dois gostava da idéia, mas realmente não havia outra forma.

Além disso, Harry perderia Pansy. Acostumara-se à presença dela, às noites de delírio a três, ao convívio diário. Mas havia o contrato que não poderia ser quebrado, então, restava aos três esperar para reorganizar suas vidas.

Lucius exigira que o intervalo entre as crianças fosse o menor possível, o que era bom, pois a segunda gravidez finalmente os deixaria livres para viver como quisessem.

Pensar numa segunda gravidez nesse momento parecia estranho, pensava Harry enquanto percorria o grande corredor, olhando à sua volta, à procura de Draco. Então, o viu sair por uma porta lateral.

Ao vê-lo, o loiro abriu um daqueles raros sorrisos com que costumava presentear Harry e veio ao encontro do moreno.

Talvez pelo mergulho nas lembranças do passado, Harry sentiu o coração acelerar ao vê-lo aproximar-se. Sentiu vontade de marcar seu território, de beijar a boca de Draco ali mesmo, de mostrar ao mundo que o loiro era dele, e que não o largaria por nada .

Recebeu Draco em seus braços, devorando aquela boca deliciosa sem se importar com nada. O outro, surpreso com a intensidade e o calor da recepção, retribuiu ao beijo e às carícias, mas não sem um furtivo olhar à sua volta. O maldito contrato. Harry se lembrou e afastou-se , contendo um suspiro.

—E Pansy? Onde está?

—Ela está tendo o bebê nesse momento..— Draco sorriu, e Harry percebeu um tom de orgulho na voz dele. Um pensamento o assaltou , súbito. E se Draco mudasse com ele depois de ser pai? Balançou a cabeça, tentando achar algo para dizer , mas o loiro recomeçou a falar, contando como Pansy tinha começado a passar mal. Harry, que tinha imaginado que o loiro o crivaria de perguntas sobre o primeiro dia de trabalho com Gina no Ministério, ficou levemente decepcionado ao ver que ele parecia nem se lembrar mais disso.

Assim, Harry voltou para o trabalho sem ter almoçado. Não sentia fome, o medo de uma possível mudança de Draco o aterrorizava agora. Sentiu vontade de falar sobre isso com alguém, mas lembrou que trocara todos os seus amigos pelo loiro. Só restara Hermione , mas ela agora tornara-se inacessível, devido ao seu trabalho em Hogwarts. Além do mais, Harry não se animava a procura-la nesse momento, quando nascia o bebê de Pansy. Mione estava tendo sérias dificuldades para conseguir engravidar, e ele sabia o quanto isso a entristecia .

O dia seguiu , longo e irritante. Harry tinha recebido duas corujas de Draco, a primeira, contando que o bebê nascera, forte e saudável. Illan Draco Malfoy, o pequeno príncipe de Lucius.

Na segunda coruja, o loiro dizia que o esperava depois do trabalho, no hospital.

Harry suspirou. Ainda bem que estava só, Neville tinha levado Gina para conhecer os outros setores e departamentos do Ministério, e nisso levaria a tarde quase toda. Harry , olhando pela janela, tentou pensar em algo animador, mas a pergunta que não deixava de martelar em sua mente o impedia de pensar em qualquer coisa boa. _E se Draco se envolvesse com Pansy e o bebê e a relação deles esfriasse?_

Distraído, não viu que Gina e Neville tinham retornado à sala, e o olhavam, parado diante da janela, perdido melancolicamente em pensamentos sombrios.

Quando anoiteceu, Harry voltou ao hospital. Chegou ao corredor do último andar e começou a procurar o apartamento onde Pansy estava acomodada com seu bebê.

Não teve dificuldade para encontrar. Parado à porta, ouvia um discreto som de vozes lá dentro. Bateu de leve antes de abrir, e diante dos seus olhos se descortinou uma cena bem familiar.

Lucius Malfoy, de pé num canto, falava com Draco. Tinha um levíssimo sorriso nos lábios, e no olhar lançado ao filho podia-se notar o brilho do orgulho que sentia por ele. Draco encarava o pai, satisfeito com a novidade. Narcissa, ao lado dos dois, parecia muito feliz.

Na cama, Pansy recebia atendimento de uma enfermeira. Havia ao lado dela um pequeno pacotinho que Harry identificou como o bebê .

Harry entrou, e sentiu que no mesmo instante uma mudança se operou no ambiente. O discreto sorriso de Lucius desapareceu do seu rosto depois de olhar o recém-chegado. Narcissa também o fitou, um pouco mais longamente que o marido, para desviar em seguida o olhar, sem sequer responder ao cumprimento de Harry.

Até Draco pareceu constrangido, o que fez Harry sentir vontade de sair dali na mesma hora. O desconforto durou alguns segundos, até que a voz de Pansy se fez ouvir no quarto.

—Ah, Harry, eu estava pensando em você ... por que não veio antes?—Olhava Harry, sorridente.—Venha, venha ver o bebê...

Harry se aproximou dela, e beijou-a ternamente na testa. Sentia sobre si os olhares dos outros três, e perguntou-se se Draco não se aproximaria dele enquanto os pais estivessem no quarto. Pansy falava algo sobre o parto, sobre o bebê, que estendia para Harry.

O moreno, perturbado com a situação, mal ouvia o que ela dizia. Segurou o pacote com pavor, olhava para aquela carinha cor de rosa coberta de penugem branca na cabeça. A voz de Lucius ecoou pelo quarto.

—Prepare-se para deixar o hospital amanhã bem cedo. Viremos busca-la, esteja pronta.

Harry voltou a cabeça e o viu fazer um sinal para a esposa, indo em direção à saída. A mãe de Draco então aproximou-se da nora.

—Eu preparei duas peças para vocês, e decorei-as pessoalmente. Sua família ficará confortável e poderá gozar de privacidade, mesmo dentro da mansão. Vocês vão gostar.

As palavras de Narcissa eram gentis, mas o tom que ela usava, frio. Pansy agradeceu, mas Narcissa já se despedia do filho com um beijo. Ele passou o braço pela cintura da mãe e a acompanhou até a porta.

Draco voltou, e só então se aproximou de Harry, que continuava a segurar o bebê, meio torto. Pansy riu da falta de jeito dele e colocou o garotinho de volta na cama, ao seu lado.

Harry sentiu Draco passando o braço à sua volta, e em seguida sentiu o beijo do loiro em seu ouvido.

—Vou passar essa noite aqui, mas quero ver você amanhã , no almoço. E à noite, nos veremos em casa, antes que eu vá para a mansão.

Harry abraçou-o e depositou um beijo leve nos lábios do loiro. Lutava contra uma sensação de exclusão que insistia em oprimir seu peito.

Então, foi se sentar ao lado de Pansy, que o olhava com os olhos brilhantes. Entre eles, as coisas terminavam ali.

Harry estava surpreso pelo sentimento de perda que experimentava ao pensar nisso. Afinal, sempre soubera que ela um dia sairia de sua vida. Pansy estendeu a mão e segurou a dele, em silêncio. Harry se perguntou se o mesmo pensamento passaria pela cabeça dela.

Harry ficou no hospital até tarde, mas continuava a sentir uma estranheza desconfortável, relacionada à Draco. Quando chegou em casa, comeu algumas frutas antes de ir para a cama, e preparou-se para a noite que , ele sabia, seria longa e insone.

Almoçou com Draco no dia seguinte , e aquela impressão terrível da véspera diminuiu um pouco. Ele e Pansy já estavam instalados na mansão dos Malfoy, e o loiro contou a Harry que o bebê era o centro das atenções.

Naquela noite, Draco esperaria por Harry em casa, para ficarem um pouco juntos. Lucius exigira a presença do filho ao lado de Pansy todas as noites, mas felizmente não marcara hora para Draco chegar em casa. Harry riu da brincadeira, mas apesar de tudo, sentia algo como uma espécie de alarme soando dentro de si.

Assim, a primeira semana depois do nascimento de Illan passou rápida. Harry se encontrava com Draco todas as noites, e almoçavam juntos diariamente. Aos poucos voltava a se sentir bem, já conformado em rolar sozinho na grande cama de casal .

No trabalho, tudo corria bem. Gina , que parecia estar saindo com Colin Creevey, já estava plenamente adaptada ao novo trabalho, e o ambiente estava leve e agradável.

Era Sexta-feira , e no escritório, todos planejavam sair para a inauguração da nova casa de espetáculos em Hogsmeade, sociedade entre Madame Rosmerta e Rony Weasley. Harry achou a idéia super interessante, queria muito que Rony se desse tão bem na vida quanto os irmãos. Apesar da ruptura entre eles, Harry ainda queria muito bem ao amigo da escola.

Estava pensando em dar uma passada para conhecer o lugar depois que Draco fosse embora, quando a imponente coruja malhada do loiro entrou pela janela e foi parar na sua mesa. Antes mesmo de abrir o pergaminho, o moreno já sabia o que estava escrito. Por isso, não se surpreendeu quando leu que o loiro não poderia ir ao encontro dele essa noite, pois Lucius estaria recebendo amigos para a apresentação formal de seu neto ao mundo bruxo. _Posso até imaginar o bando de puxa-sacos em volta dele e do neto, e Draco, orgulhoso, feliz por estar agradando ao papaizinho..._

Harry levantou-se, deixou a coruja partir sem resposta, e anunciou aos colegas que iria com eles à inauguração. Todos comemoraram, e marcaram para se encontrar em Hogsmeade. Mas embora risse, por dentro sentia uma garra apertando suas entranhas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bom, pessoal, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Como já deve ter dado pra notar, a fic já caminha para o fim, depois desse devo postar apenas um capítulo antes do final. Espero que tenham se divertido. Beijos a todos, e obrigada por continuarem a ler...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fabi: **Que bom que gostou do cap. 8, espero que tenha gostado desse também... beijos

**Mewis Slytherin: **Obrigada pelo elogio, fiquei muito feliz ao ler sua review. Quanto ao Rony... será? Hahahah...Beijos...

**Laura: **Ai, Laura... cheguei a sentir cócegas pra atender ao seu pedido, mas depois pensei que, pela classificação da fic, não caberia uma cena tão caliente quanto a da primeira vez dos três na cama... Desculpe, tá bem?

Espero que mesmo assim, o capítulo tenha te agradado. Beijos...

**Tatiana: **Eu também espero, Tati. Valeu a review, espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo 9...

Beijos...


	10. Chapter 10

Harry se olhou no espelho.

Usava camisa, jaqueta e calças novas, presente de Draco. O loiro, que adorava se vestir bem, vinha aos poucos lotando o guarda roupa de Harry de uma forma que parecia ao moreno exagerada. Afinal, jeans e camiseta era o que ele realmente gostava de usar. Mas tinha que admitir que era bom ter peças variadas à mão, para todas as ocasiões. Como o smoking.

Harry abriu a outra porta do armário e o viu lá, protegido da poeira e da luz pela grande capa opaca.

Ele o tinha comprado para um jantar formal, oferecido após a solenidade de posse dos novos assessores e diretores de departamento do Ministério. Draco, que o ajudara a escolher a roupa, ficara maluco ao vê-lo dentro do traje a rigor. Harry acabara chegando atrasado à solenidade, contrariando Moody mais uma vez, por que não conseguira escapar ao "ataque" do loiro, depois de vê-lo pronto. Suspirou, fechando a porta do armário e a mente às lembranças.

Sentia falta de Draco, sentia falta de Pansy. Afastou o pensamento, e rumou para Hogsmeade. Ao chegar lá, deu-se conta que estava indo pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ao encontro de pessoas que magoara, de quem se afastara. Sabia que encontraria todos os Weasley, e que reveria ex-colegas e professores de Hogwarts, entre outros.

De repente sentiu-se inseguro. E se não o recebessem bem? Apesar de Gina estar trabalhando com ele agora, isso não mudava o fato de que ele a trocara por Draco, quase às vésperas do casamento. Diante da construção feéricamente iluminada, ele não sentia a menor vontade de entrar. Mas a lembrança de sua casa vazia, da cama grande e fria que o esperava para mais uma noite solitária o fez decidir-se por ficar.

Então, viu quatro pessoas se aproximando dele, risonhas. Lupin e Tonks, Neville e a namorada cumprimentaram-no efusivamente, e Harry decidiu que tentaria entrar no clima dos amigos. Afinal, o que poderia acontecer de tão grave assim? Quem não quisesse falar com ele, que não se aproximasse. Acompanhado dos quatro e de mais um bando de pessoas que chegava, barulhento, entrou.

Logo na entrada, viu Rosmerta e Rony, que posicionados lado a lado davam as boas-vindas a quem chegava. Nesse instante Harry compreendeu que o que mais temia, realmente, era o reencontro com o ex-melhor amigo. Resolveu enfrentar logo o que quer que estivesse por vir, e se posicionou entre os que seriam recepcionados pelo ruivo.

Quando Rony o viu, não pode conter uma expressão de surpresa. Seu largo sorriso foi desaparecendo aos poucos, e ele ficou olhando Harry , em silêncio, sem estender a mão. Harry o encarou, firme.

—Boa noite, Rony. Eu queria dizer que fiquei feliz por você, e espero que seu novo negócio seja um sucesso.

Estendeu a mão para o cumprimento de Rony, que pareceu despertar de um transe, estendendo a mão e apertando a de Harry, um tanto friamente.

—Obrigado, Harry. Entre e fique à vontade. Espero que se divirta.

O ruivo desfez logo o aperto de mão e olhou por trás de Harry, provavelmente para ver se havia alguém mais com ele. Harry balançou a cabeça e seguiu em frente. Então ouviu Rony chamando-o. Voltou-se.

—Mione está lá dentro. Ela vai gostar de te ver aqui.

Um sorriso leve acompanhou as palavras do ruivo, e Harry sorriu largamente em resposta.

Era um sinal tímido, mas ainda assim um sinal de que as coisas um dia poderiam voltar a ser como antes entre eles. Depois de cumprimentar Rosmerta, Harry entrou na casa, sentindo que, afinal, aquela poderia ser uma ótima noite.

A casa de shows era como a maioria das que Harry já vira, nas suas saídas com Draco e Pansy pelo mundo trouxa. Claro que a magia era o diferencial, principalmente na decoração e iluminação.

Estava cheia, mas ainda haviam algumas mesas desocupadas. Lupin escolheu uma e sentaram-se, os cinco. Uma banda barulhenta tocava, mas o show mais esperado da noite era o das Esquisitonas. Na mesa, conversaram um pouco, trocando impressões sobre o lugar, e depois de alguns minutos Harry anunciou que daria uma volta para tentar encontrar Mione.

Deixou-os e se embrenhou por entre a multidão que dançava e bebia, rindo despreocupadamente.

Não foi fácil, mas Harry finalmente a viu, dando instruções aos garçons que se preparavam para sair por entre os clientes, levando as bandejas com os quitutes que nessa noite seriam oferecidos pela casa.

Mione pareceu deslumbrada ao vê-lo, e Harry constatou mais uma vez a importância da amiga em sua vida, pelo bem-estar que sentiu ao receber seu abraço carinhoso.

Ela levou-o para cima, onde o barulho era menor. Foram se sentar numa das mesas colocadas no terraço, quase vazio, para poderem conversar.

Mione o conhecia bem demais, e embora Harry agora estivesse se sentindo ótimo, ela percebeu que havia algo errado com ele. Não demorou para que ele estivesse abrindo o coração para a amiga, apesar de sua determinação anterior em não sufoca-la com os seus problemas, ela que já tinha tantos.

Mas o fato é que ele precisava desabafar, e depois de falar com ela, sentiu-se leve. Olhou a amiga, esperando que ela, como sempre, desse sua opinião sobre os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida, especialmente sobre Draco.

—Bem, Harry... isso é difícil, realmente, mas pelo que você contou, acho que Draco pode estar deslumbrado com a possibilidade de agradar ao pai, fazer com que Lucius sinta orgulho dele. Você sabe, ele tentou isso a vida inteira, não é mesmo?

Ela acariciava docemente a mão de Harry por cima da mesa, e ele sentiu uma onda de carinho ao lembrar-se dos tempos de escola, dos jogos de quadribol onde Draco jamais conseguira vencê-lo, assim como não conseguia se destacar nos estudos, ofuscado pelo brilho de Hermione, sempre desapontando o pai arrogante, que esperava que ele fosse perfeito em tudo.

—Seja paciente com ele, Harry. Vocês investiram demais um no outro para deixar a relação se abalar agora, por causa de Lucius...

Harry pegou a mão dela e a levou aos lábios, beijando-a ternamente. Hermione sorriu.

—Agora, me conte exatamente o que Rony disse. Quero saber como ele olhou para você, qual foi o tom que ele usou, quero saber tudo...

Ela se debruçou sobre a mesa, com os olhos brilhantes cravados em Harry, que riu gostosamente, antes de contar com detalhes o que Rony tinha dito. Mione tinha esperança de voltar a aproxima-los, e Harry também desejava muito que isso acontecesse. Conversaram ainda por um bom tempo, embora ela se recusasse a falar sobre os próprios problemas.

—Hoje é uma noite especial, não vamos estragá-la com tristezas, Harry. Venha, vamos voltar lá para baixo, você está precisando se divertir, e eu tenho que ver o que está acontecendo naquela cozinha...

Riram, e voltaram para baixo. Hermione foi inspecionar os garçons e Harry foi para a mesa de Lupin.

A noite foi quase perfeita, excetuando-se o fato de Molly Weasley ter dito a Harry que esperava que, se ele pretendesse voltar lá depois daquela noite, não levasse _aquele rapaz_ com ele. Apesar disso, Harry conseguiu colocar de lado suas preocupações relacionadas a Draco. Mione estava certa, era compreensível que o loiro estivesse empolgado com a proximidade do pai, com a aprovação dele.

Gina também estava lá, naturalmente. Ela e Colin passaram a noite toda juntos, conversando, dançando, se beijando. Num dado momento, a caminho do banheiro, Harry os viu num canto, num amasso que teria feito Rony perder a cabeça. O ruivo passara a noite circulando pela salão, conferindo tudo. Não tinha voltado a se aproximar de Harry, mas esse sabia que a distância entre eles teria que ser quebrada passo a passo, sem atropelos. Por volta de duas da manhã, Tonks disse a Lupin que estava cansada. Harry aproveitou para ir embora junto com o casal, e depois de se despedir de Mione , Neville e a namorada, foi para casa. Livre da tensão que o oprimia, conseguiu dormir depressa, e bem.

Acordou tarde na manhã seguinte, sufocado por alguma coisa inexplicável. Abriu os olhos e viu Draco, debruçado sobre ele, beijando-o. Harry abraçou-o e o fez deslizar para a cama, sem interromper o beijo.

Passaram juntos um dia perfeito. À noite, quando Draco teve que voltar para a mansão, não havia mais nenhum resquício de dúvida ou insegurança entre eles. Aproveitaram o dia para esclarecer o que precisava ser esclarecido, reafirmar seu amor, seus planos de vida. Harry sentia a alma e o coração leves, embora ainda estivesse com vontade de ver Pansy.

Mas teve a oportunidade de vê-la logo no dia seguinte. No sábado, despertara com Draco. No domingo, foi Pansy quem o acordou com um beijo. Harry repetiu o gesto que tinha feito com o loiro e a puxou também, cobrindo-a de beijos. Draco se juntou a eles mais tarde, e puderam matar as saudades de ficar juntos. Pansy não estava amamentando o filho, Lucius achava isso tolice, e se ele pensava assim, Narcissa também pensava. Alegavam que assim Pansy estaria mais bem disposta para atender às outras necessidades da criança. O leite de cabra ou vaca era tão bom ou melhor que o humano, segundo ele, e evitaria que o bebê ficasse excessivamente dependente da mãe. Harry se revoltou ao ouvir isso, mas Draco apenas desviou o olhar.

—O lado bom disso é que você vai poder passar o dia aqui..—Harry beijou-a de leve, e Pansy sorriu, concordando.

—Bem, é o meu dia de folga, segundo minha sogra. Ela me sugeriu uma visita ao meu pai, mas eu sou uma filha meio desnaturada...

Entre risos e carícias, passaram toda a manhã na cama. Almoçaram, mas voltaram logo para casa, para aproveitarem melhor o tempo juntos.

Quando eles se foram, já no fim do dia, Harry estava tranqüilo e confiante. Em breve , Pansy poderia engravidar outra vez, e então, teria Draco de volta ao seu lado. Dormiu bem, e acordou bem disposto na manhã seguinte.

Algumas semanas depois, Pansy foi liberada pelos médicos para tentar a segunda gravidez. Harry contava as horas, nunca tinha imaginado que sentiria tanto a falta do loiro dormindo ao seu lado. Embora se vissem regularmente, quase todos os dias, ansiava pelo momento em que Draco não precisasse mais ir embora.

E então, numa noite, ao voltar do trabalho, Harry encontrou Draco esperando-o , empolgado. Ele estava usando a camisa branca que Harry mais gostava, e o moreno, antes de deixa-lo falar, beijou-o muitas vezes, longamente. Adorava sentir a pele do loiro por debaixo daquela camisa, isso sempre o deixava louco. Mas para sua decepção, Draco tinha que ir embora depressa, e estava ansioso para conversar.

Suspirando, Harry deixou-se guiar até o sofá, onde se sentaram. Draco contou-lhe então que o pai havia oferecido a ele a oportunidade de dirigir uma fábrica de carros voadores, projeto caríssimo, que para acontecer necessitaria de um investimento vultoso. Lucius bancaria, e Draco seria o responsável pela execução. O loiro terminou e olhou para Harry, cheio de expectativa. O moreno olhava para o chão, em silêncio.

—E então, Harry...você não diz nada?

Harry o encarou.

—Nós não tínhamos o projeto de fundar a escola de quadribol?

—Quadribol, Harry? Eu estou falando sobre algo muito maior, eu falo sobre carros voadores em larga escala, em uma fábrica que será a primeira do mundo bruxo, eu falo sobre exportação e lucro, muito lucro. Perto disso, uma escola de quadribol não é nada...

—Eu entendo, Draco. Mas um negócio desse porte... bem, eu conheço seu pai, ele com certeza vai querer algo em troca.

Draco o olhou, sério.

—Harry, escute. Sei que você já teve muitos problemas com meu pai, eu mesmo já tive vários, mas isso não significa que ele não tenha mudado. Eu fiz o que ele queria, ele está louco pelo neto. E vou dar outro a ele...

Harry balançou a cabeça, em silêncio.

—Harry, acredite em mim, ele está agindo diferente. Depois que o bebê nasceu, ele mudou. Quer me dar uma oportunidade, está confiando no meu talento, na minha capacidade, e isso é muito importante para mim...

Harry lembrou-se das palavras de Mione. Paciência, era só o que precisava ter , afinal, Draco estava realmente deslumbrado com o pai, ao ponto de defendê-lo ardorosamente.

—E como vai ser isso, quando começa, realmente?—Harry olhou para o loiro, que voltou a sorrir, cheio de entusiasmo.

—Vamos começar a colocar as coisas em prática assim que tivermos falado com as pessoas certas, você sabe, não existe mão de obra especializada nisso, não de qualidade...

Harry não sabia, conhecia apenas os carros trouxas, ouvira falar na moto voadora de Sirius e sabia que na floresta proibida o carro que roubara com Rony, enfeitiçado, tinha adquirido vida própria, e rodaria por lá até que se tornasse um monte de ferrugem. Suspirou.

—Certo. E onde vão encontrar essas pessoas?

—Não sei. Vamos ter que viajar, sair conversando com todos os fabricantes que há no mundo. Há vários por aí que fazem adaptações dos carros e motos trouxas, todos fora da Inglaterra. Mas a nossa será a primeira fábrica do mundo, já imaginou isso?

Harry se levantou e foi até o bar. Serviu-se de uma dose de firewhisky e ofereceu uma a Draco, que recusou. Voltou para o sofá.

—Isso significa que você vai sair pelo mundo viajando com seu pai, e que pode levar meses nisso, quando os nossos planos eram bem diferentes.

Draco estava sério. Encarou Harry.

—É muito dinheiro, Harry. É poder, reconhecimento. Nossos planos se resumem numa coisa: ficarmos juntos. Poderemos ficar juntos e seguir com o projeto da fábrica. Por que não?

—Isso depois de alguns meses, quando você conseguisse contratar o pessoal necessário para o negócio.

—Não, você pode viajar comigo agora. Deixe esse seu empreguinho e me acompanhe, Harry...

Olhava o moreno com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso nos lábios.

—Eu, você e Lucius viajando pelo mundo, isso depois que eu deixar o meu _empreguinho_...

Draco respirou profundamente.

—Então espere, Harry. É só um tempo, só algumas viagens, isso não é o fim do mundo...

—Não, as viagens não são o fim do mundo. O fim do mundo é você se deixar subornar pelo seu pai, que na verdade só quer que a gente se separe...

Draco ficou de pé e encarou Harry.

—Está me ofendendo, Harry. Não estou aceitando suborno, é uma proposta irrecusável por que significa algo muito além do que você poderia imaginar. Eu vou ser grande, Harry, maior do que Lucius. Entende isso?

—Não! Eu não entendo essa sua ambição, essa fome por dinheiro e poder. Quer ficar bem com seu pai? Tudo bem, eu entendo isso. Vocês estão bem agora, então, pra que mais? Por que uma fábrica tão grande, que vai exigir que nós dois nos distanciemos um do outro? Acorde, Draco. Acho que é hora de você escolher o que quer realmente...

—Está me pedindo para escolher entre você e a melhor oportunidade da minha vida, Harry? Você, que sempre foi alguém, que sempre teve reconhecimento, respeito e bajulação, quer que eu me prive do melhor negócio do mundo por causa da sua implicância com o meu pai?

Harry começou a rir, sarcástico, mas vendo que Draco se preparava para ir embora, segurou-o.

—Espere, espere... não se trata disso, não vamos brigar. Eu só preciso pensar um pouco, eu não estava preparado para essa alteração brusca dos planos...

Draco suspirou, e soltou o braço que Harry segurava.

—Tudo bem, não vamos brigar. Se você precisa de tempo para pensar, pense. Eu vou precisar fazer uma viagem de uns quatro dias, quando voltar procuro você e conversaremos, está bem?

—Está...— A voz de Harry saiu num fio. Draco já ia viajar, ou seja, já tinha tomado a decisão, estava ali apenas para comunicar isso a ele. Suspirou.—Tem mesmo que ir embora depressa?

—Eu preciso ir. —Draco desviou o olhar. —Hoje à noite algumas pessoas vão se reunir lá em casa, precisamos acertar alguns detalhes...

_Lá em casa. _A mansão Malfoy voltara a ser a casa de Draco. Harry fez um esforço e conseguiu sorrir.

—Espero você voltar, então...

Draco se aproximou e o beijou , um beijo breve e leve, um toque de lábios apenas.

Depois, aparatou, deixando Harry entregue aos seus demônios.

Harry passou o dia calado. Só falava se perguntavam algo, e mesmo assim, em poucas palavras. Perceberam que ele não estava bem e o deixaram em paz.

O dia custou a passar, mas finalmente anoiteceu. Harry só queria um bom banho e cama, estava se sentindo péssimo. Estava saindo do banho quando Pansy surgiu de repente, no meio da sala. Ele a olhou, surpreso. Ela olhou em volta e se aproximou, sorrindo. Beijou-o. Ele retribuiu ao beijo, porém sem muito entusiasmo.

—Você comeu alguma coisa?

—Não, estou sem fome.— Encarou-a.—Draco viajou?

—Sim, hoje bem cedo. Ele e o pai.—Ela deu dois passos na direção dele.—Vamos, não faça essa cara. Venha até aqui e me beije, estou morrendo de saudades...

Embora não estivesse muito animado, ele a abraçou e beijou. Ela retribuiu com ardor, acariciando suas costas, colando o corpo ao dele. Aos poucos, o desejo o dominou, então, puxou-a pela mão em direção ao quarto.

Amaram-se até bem tarde. Então, ela disse que precisava ir, mas avisou que voltaria na noite seguinte, trazendo um vinho. Ele se animou e disse que prepararia um _fondue_ de queijo para acompanhar. A garota sorriu.

—Vou cuidar muito bem de você enquanto Draco estiver fora...

No dia seguinte ele estava um pouco melhor, embora ainda não tivesse voltado a ser o Harry de sempre. Quando deixou o trabalho, passou num mercado para comprar os ingredientes que iria precisar, e depois seguiu para casa.

Encontrou Pansy lá, vestindo o quimono vermelho que ele adorava vê-la usar. Tinha os cabelos molhados, outra coisa que ele gostava. Animado, ele se aproximou e a beijou, enquanto deixava a mão percorrer a linha da cintura dela. Ela o segurou.

—Não, eu ainda não voltei à minha forma..

Ele ignorou o protesto e voltou a acariciar-lhe a cintura.—Deixe de tolice, você está linda..

Ela riu, e caíram no sofá. Só bem mais tarde foram preparar o _fondue._

Quando ela se despediu, avisou-o de que voltaria novamente, no dia seguinte. Ele a olhou, surpreso.

—Ora...

—O que foi? Você não quer?

—Não, claro que não é isso. É que você nunca fez isso antes...

—Estou fazendo agora. E só não venho amanhã se você não quiser...

Ele a apertou contra si e a beijou. —Se dependesse da minha vontade, você passaria essa noite aqui, e todo o dia de amanhã...

Os encontros com Pansy aos poucos foram fazendo com que se sentisse melhor. Ele não comentou com ela sobre a discussão que tivera com Draco, em primeiro lugar por que imaginou que ela já soubesse. Depois, se ela estava ali, era com o intuito de anima-lo, fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. Ficar remoendo o assunto não ajudaria. Mas realmente estava gostando de tê-la em casa noite após noite, isso diminuía um pouco o vazio que se instalara dentro dele desde a discussão com Draco.

Encontrou-a na cama, esperando por ele com champanhe num balde e flores espalhadas pelo quarto. Um enorme cacho de uvas estava colocado na mesinha , ao lado da bebida. Harry se aproximou dela sorrindo, e a beijou.

—Você caprichou hoje...

—Quis que a noite de hoje fosse especial, amanhã não vou poder vir.

Ele a beijou de novo.

—Vou só tomar um banho, e já venho...

Deixou-a aninhada entre os lençóis e foi para o banheiro.

O dia seguinte encontrou Harry finalmente bem disposto. Pansy era maravilhosa, tinha o dom de fazer com que ele se sentisse bem. Neville, que o olhava de sua mesa, brincou.

—Você parece bem animado hoje, Harry... —Deu uma piscadela para Harry, que riu. Neville era o único ali que brincava com ele com mais liberdade, os demais evitavam a qualquer custo que as conversas seguissem o rumo da sua vida pessoal.

—Tive uma boa noite, Neville...

Moody entrou na sala, fazendo com que as conversas e brincadeiras morressem no mesmo instante. Enquanto trabalhava, Harry se perguntava onde Draco estaria. Sentia saudades, queria que ele voltasse logo, queria beija-lo, desfazer o clima ruim entre eles. Por mais que ainda acreditasse que Lucius estava tentando comprar Draco, Harry estava disposto a não brigar mais com o loiro. Que ele fosse viajar, que fizesse o que precisasse para o seu negócio, Harry só não queria brigar mais. Esperaria, com paciência, como Hermione aconselhara. O importante realmente era o que sentiam um pelo outro, e isso, ninguém conseguiria arrancar deles.

Draco não apareceu na noite seguinte, nem na próxima. Harry esperava , tentando evitar pensamentos ruins. Mesmo quando não teve notícias dele na terceira noite, não deixou seu humor declinar. Algum contratempo devia estar retendo-o lá, independente de onde fosse esse _lá_. Harry resolveu simplificar as coisas para evitar sofrimento. Então, recebeu no quarto dia uma coruja de Draco, avisando que chegara nessa madrugada, e que iria viajar outra vez, mas que não demoraria. Assim que voltasse, iria vê-lo.

Impossível conter a frustração. Estava louco de saudades, sonhava a noite toda que estava com o loiro, pensava nele o dia todo. Seu bom humor, mantido a custo de muita determinação, foi de repente por água abaixo. O dia tornou-se longo e chatíssimo. Viu Gina entrar correndo, tinha ido fazer algumas compras na hora do almoço e se atrasara. Ela entrou, preocupada.

—Moody esteve aqui?

—Sim.—Harry a tranqüilizou.—Mas não percebeu que você se atrasou. E mesmo que percebesse, acho que não se importaria. Ele anda encantado com o seu desempenho.

A garota riu, balançando os cabelos, e Harry achou que ela parecia mais bonita a cada dia. Certamente, era Colin o responsável por isso. Distraiu-se, observando-a guardar as sacolas de compras, enquanto tagarelava sobre a bolsa que tinha comprado para sair com Creevey, mas então tinha visto um sapato que combinava melhor com ela e teve que compra-lo, só que percebeu que ia precisar de uma blusa que combinasse com a bolsa e o sapato, por isso se atrasara. Harry riu daquela confusão toda, e acabou esquecendo um pouco as suas dores.

Estava quase na hora de ir para casa. Gina, que tinha ido se aprontar no vestiário feminino, voltou perguntando se Colin aparecera. Harry disse que não, registrando o perfume delicioso que ela usava. O cheiro invadia suas narinas de uma forma tão agradável que ele desejou senti-lo por mais tempo. Por onde Gina passava, deixava o rastro do perfume, embora ele fosse absolutamente suave. Harry ia perguntar a ela o nome do perfume quando uma coruja veio entrando pela janela até parar diante da moça. Gina retirou a mensagem e leu. De imediato, sua fisionomia se alterou. Olhou para Harry, a decepção estampada no rosto.

—Ele não vem...me produzi toda para nada...

Harry fez um ar clássico de sinto muito, mas ao mesmo tempo pensou que Colin não sabia o que estava perdendo, aquele perfume era mesmo enlouquecedor, dava vontade de se manter perto.

—Ora, não fique chateada. Se quiser, poderemos tomar um drinque, só para que você não tenha que ir para casa tão cedo, depois dessa produção toda...

Quando percebeu, já tinha falado. Sentiu que não deveria ter falado aquilo, mas certamente ela recusaria, e então tudo estaria bem.

—Ah, que bom, Harry. Eu iria me sentir frustrada se tivesse que voltar para casa sem ao menos sentir a brisa da noite batendo no meu rosto. Podemos ir agora mesmo.

E se pôs de pé, olhando para ele. O perfume invadiu novamente as narinas do moreno, que saiu com ela, fechando a porta atrás de si.

—Que perfume é esse?

Gina riu, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores vazios de braço dado com Harry.

—É uma mistura especial que mandei preparar, eu pretendia fazer uma surpresa para Colin. Você gostou?

O moreno disse que sim, e conversando animados deixaram o prédio , sob o olhar de estranhamento dos que passaram por eles no caminho.

Estavam sentados num bar trouxa, por precaução. Já tinham tomado algumas doses do vinho aquecido com especiarias que serviam ali, e estavam soltos e felizes. Riam agora da cara que algumas pessoas fariam ao vê-los juntos, bebendo como amigos.

Isso nem era tão engraçado assim, mas provocava gargalhadas nos dois. Efeito do vinho. Gina saiu um instante para ir ao toalete e quando voltou disse a Harry que era melhor que fossem embora.

—Você retocou seu perfume...—Ele sorriu, olhando para ela, que devolveu o sorriso e fez que sim, com a cabeça.

Harry estava inebriado pelo cheiro, pediu a conta a contragosto, se pudesse ficaria ali por horas sentindo aquele perfume. Quando iam deixar o bar, Gina pediu mais duas doses do vinho, para um último brinde. Harry deixou-a para ir ao banheiro, e quando voltou, ela o esperava, as duas taças à sua frente.

Beberam e finalmente deixaram o bar, de braços dados. E de repente, Harry teve consciência de que ela ondulava os quadris de uma forma encantadora ao caminhar, que a pele perfumada lhe causava arrepios em contato com sua pele, e mais, ele podia sentir a rijeza do seio dela contra o seu braço.

—Você vai me levar em casa?

—Claro. Mas pensei que você poderia querer conhecer a minha, você nunca esteve lá. Não fica longe daqui.

Ela o encarou, e Harry enxergou o brilho de estrelas nos olhos castanhos. A boca carnuda era um convite tentador. Desviou o rosto, não queria assusta-la. Ouviu quando ela concordou em ir até sua casa e sentiu uma alegria irracional.

—Venha comigo, vamos aparatar.

Surgiram bem no meio da sala . Ela olhou em volta com um sorriso nos lábios, e quando voltou-se para fazer um comentário agradável, do tipo que se faz ao se conhecer a casa de alguém, ele a puxou e tomou aquela boca carnuda e tentadora na sua. Ele não saberia dizer o que estava fazendo, só sabia que não podia parar. E ela retribuiu ao beijo, às carícias que se intensificavam, ao roçar de corpos. Foram para o quarto, arrancando roupas e sapatos pelo caminho, ansiosos demais para conseguir esperar.

Vê-la nua em seus braços foi demais para a intensidade do seu desejo. Não conseguiu se deter em preliminares por muito tempo, logo já a estava possuindo alucinadamente. Gina, que parecia estar tão louca quanto ele, gemia, virando a cabeça para um lado e outro. Foi só quando tudo explodiu em luzes diante de seus olhos que a lucidez voltou à mente de Harry. _Tinha feito amor com Gina._

Estava extenuado demais para mover um músculo sequer, caso contrário, teria se erguido da cama nesse momento. Então, ouviu o estalido característico de alguém aparatando e forçou-se a abrir os olhos. Quando intuiu o que aconteceria, era tarde. Draco estava parado na porta do quarto, olhando para os dois, nus e cobertos de suor.

Reunindo suas forças, Harry pulou da cama, indo na direção do loiro.

—Draco, não...

—Cale a boca, Potter. Você é um lixo, merece mesmo seu emprego medíocre e essa aí ao seu lado...—Draco estava lívido. Olhou bem nos olhos de Harry antes de virar as costas e deixar o quarto.

Harry ainda tentou retê-lo, mas o loiro se desvencilhou dele com um safanão e aparatou.

Como um sonâmbulo, Harry caminhou de volta até o quarto. Gina vestia-se, as mãos trêmulas dificultando a tarefa. Quando terminou, encarou o moreno.

—Perdão, Harry...

Ele a olhou, o semblante demonstrando toda a sua confusão e dor.

—Você não teve culpa.

Ela sufocou um soluço e saiu do quarto.

—Espere, Gina. Eu levo você.

—Não... fique aqui, ele pode voltar para conversar.—As lágrimas desciam pelo rosto dela.—Me perdoe, Harry.

Foi embora em seguida, deixando Harry , atordoado, sentado na beirada da cama.

**Bem, pessoal, depois desse, vai ser o final da fic. Espero que tenham gostado, mas se não, não se acanhem em mandar sua opinião assim mesmo. Os elogios que eu venho recebendo são maravilhosos , me deixam super feliz, e louca para fazer um final que agrade a vocês. Vou tentar fazer o meu melhor...**

**Beijos a todos...**

**Fabi:** Que bom que gostou, Fabi. Você tem sido uma presença constante aqui, e eu adoro isso. Falta só um pouquinho agora, espero que você continue lendo. Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre...

Beijos...

**Laura:** Hahahaha... esse Lucius tá merecendo mesmo é muita porrada, né?

Quanto aos dois, eu ainda não sei o que vai acontecer, como dizia Jorge Amado, personagem tem vida própria, e às vezes a gente quer uma coisa e eles querem outra...

Enfim...

Obrigada pelo carinho e força de sempre...

Beijos...

**Mewis Slytherin:** Também quero que os dois fiquem juntos e bem, com certeza...

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, depois dele vai ser o final da fic.

Obrigada de coração pelo apoio de sempre...

Beijos.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Oi, pessoal!

Finalmente, o último capítulo da fic.

Peço desculpas pela demora, tive alguns probleminhas...

Espero que vocês gostem.

Beijos...

* * *

Eu era muito pequena quando comecei a ver Draco Malfoy como um sol, e isso para mim era muito natural, assim como era natural que eu fosse um satélite à sua volta, apenas um entre muitos outros satélites. Desde garotinha me acostumei a sonhar que um dia me casaria com ele e iria morar naquela bela mansão.

Então, meu pai começou a se aproximar de mim de uma forma estranha, e mesmo sendo ainda muito criança, eu sentia que aquilo não era comum. Em minha inocência, cheguei a perguntar a algumas garotas se os pais delas faziam aquilo, e todas disseram que não. Contei a ele, que ficou furioso e me castigou severamente.

Então, compreendi que aquilo era um segredo, que eu deveria guardar só para mim, suportando tudo em silêncio. Mas chegou o tempo de ir para a escola, e lá, tudo pareceu diferente. Havia Draco, havia o mundo, e meu pai não estava presente. Como eu fui feliz naqueles primeiros tempos de Hogwarts!

Eu alimentava a esperança de fazer meu sol se apaixonar por mim, e o seguia como uma sombra onde quer que ele fosse.

Mas embora eu fosse uma garotinha inexperiente, logo percebi que ele não me amaria jamais. Então, comecei a reforçar a amizade entre nós, e abri para ele o meu segredo com meu pai. Ele foi solidário e gentil, e em troca do meu segredo, confessou o seu. Era um garoto idiota, que tinha nascido incapaz de honrar o nome nobre que carregava. Cresceu vendo o pai manifestar seu desapontamento por ter um filho tão indigno dele.

Eu sofri com o sofrimento dele, e ele sentiu por mim a cada volta de férias. Mas nos apoiávamos um no outro e nossa máscara de indiferença e frieza mantinha a piedade do mundo afastada de nós. E havia Potter, o inimigo por quem ele tinha obsessão. Eu nunca compreendi por que Draco se importava tanto com ele, quando reinava absoluto na Sonserina, e recebia dezenas de bilhetinhos apaixonados de garotas de todas as casas.

Eu sentia ciúmes, e Draco ria. Brincava, dizendo que só se casaria comigo.

O tempo passava, eu ganhava corpo, e por mais desengonçada e deselegante que eu pudesse parecer, meu pai não desistia de me tocar, cada vez mais ousadamente. Quando , nas férias do quinto ano, ele me despiu por completo e começou a se masturbar alucinadamente diante de mim, compreendi que o próximo passo seria a consumação do ato.

Então, na volta às aulas, pedi a Draco para fazer antes dele, e assim aconteceu. Foi perfeito, eu nunca tinha imaginado que sexo poderia ser algo tão bom. Em seguida, Draco me perguntou se , caso um dia eu fosse sua mulher, permitiria que ele levasse a vida como bem entendesse, sem ter que fazer coisas que não gostava, ou tendo que abrir mão do que gostava para me agradar. Eu respondi que lhe daria a liberdade que ele quisesse, sem cobranças. Então, firmamos o acordo. Eu sabia que ele tinha se tornado um comensal sob chantagem, seu pai estava preso e seu mundo estava de pernas para o ar.

E de repente, ele passou a se esquivar de mim, passando a agir como um lunático, desinteressado de tudo, o tempo todo sumido com Crabbe e Goyle.

Quando todos os acontecimentos do sexto ano se desenrolaram, eu ainda tinha esperanças de ser a mulher dele, conforme o combinado.

Mas depois, quando Potter venceu o Lorde e Draco já estava desaparecido há bastante tempo, compreendi que teria que buscar um outro caminho para me livrar do meu destino. Ao invés de mulher de Draco, eu me tornei a mulher de meu pai. Não tinha nenhuma esperança que o velho Parkinson buscasse uma união com um de seus amigos para mim.

Admito que pensei em enfeitiçar meu pai, não um feitiço mortal, mas algo que o tornasse incapaz , um vegetal, por que assim eu poderia assumir o controle da minha vida.

Então, Draco ressurgiu de repente, resgatado por Potter, e Lucius foi libertado da prisão. Meu pai escapou por um triz , na verdade ele nem imagina, mas deve sua lucidez e sanidade mental a Harry Potter.

As notícias sobre o envolvimento de Draco e Harry logo chegaram a mim, e eu confesso que me senti abalada. Mas então ele me procurou, e o acordo que me propôs pareceu perfeito. Para quem levava uma vida sem esperança como a minha, era como passar a viver um conto de fadas.

E Harry, ah, Harry... Como eu poderia imaginar que o protegido de Dumbledore, o amadinho dos bruxos do bem, insuportável, fosse na verdade maravilhoso, envolvente, gostoso?

Me sentia uma rainha entre eles, sendo amada pelos dois, vendo-os se entregando ao seu amor, e isso preenchia todas as minhas fantasias românticas. Eu sabia que não seria para sempre, mas não me importava. Afinal, eu era a Sra. Draco Malfoy, mãe dos filhos dele, poderia viver na mansão, e ainda receberia dinheiro bastante para viver independente para o resto da minha vida, caso eu desejasse deixar a casa de Lucius. Perfeito, para quem há pouco tempo tinha que fazer sexo todas as noites com o próprio pai.

Quando nasceu o meu primeiro filho e eu fui viver com os Malfoy, senti muito a falta do meu herói gostoso. Mas essa lacuna eu poderia preencher depois, o importante agora era cumprir as determinações do contrato. Parecia tudo certo, quando Lucius, que odiava a idéia de ver seu único filho vivendo com outro homem, começou a trabalhar para minar a relação dos dois.

Ele foi esperto o bastante para perceber a carência de uma vida inteira de Draco. Aproximou-se dele e, para delírio de Narcissa o envolveu com afeto, aprovação, estímulo, tudo o que passara a vida negando-lhe.

Draco, que buscara isso ansiosamente a vida toda, deixou-se envolver pelo pai. O golpe final foi a fábrica de carros voadores. Lucius disse que estava pesquisando a viabilidade do projeto, e que tudo levava a crer que seria um ótimo negócio, altamente lucrativo. Então, propôs ao filho financiar o projeto, caso ele se interessasse em assumir a direção.

Naquela noite, vi meu sol radiante e luminoso como não via há tempos. Falava com olhos brilhantes sobre a fábrica, sonhando com os modelos, com a exportação, com o faturamento. Estava empolgado, nem parecia Draco.

—E quanto a Harry?—Eu consegui perguntar quando ele finalmente fez uma pausa para respirar.

—O que tem Harry?—Ele me olhava, surpreso.

—Esse é um projeto para anos, você vai ter que se dedicar demais. Você mesmo disse que será a sua prioridade, agora. Isso poderia abalar a relação de vocês dois, uma vez que exigirá muita proximidade com sei pai, não?

—É claro que não, Pansy. Harry vai ter que compreender, não podemos mais viver como dois alienados, trancados naquela casa, fora do mundo. Será bom para ele também, quero que ele trabalhe comigo, que deixe aquele Ministério idiota.

Illan se remexeu no berço, e fui vê-lo. Draco me seguiu .

—Pansy, eu não quero passar a minha vida como o filho de Lucius Malfoy. Quero ser reconhecido por mim mesmo, e essa é a minha oportunidade. Harry já nasceu especial, o garoto-que-sobreviveu, ele combateu Voldemort e o venceu. Ele é Harry Potter. Eu vou fazer com que Lucius seja visto como o pai de Draco Malfoy, você compreende?

Concordei, apenas para o assunto não se estender mais. Mas estava claro para mim que a partir desse instante, o doce amor deles estava condenado. Lucius não jogava para perder. No entanto, achei melhor não dizer isso a ele.

Batidas soaram na porta, e o elfo que servia o casal Malfoy, uma espécie de criado de quarto, surgiu na porta, trazendo um recado de Narcissa, que queria ver o filho. Ele foi, e eu, que já estava pronta para me deitar, fui para a cama.

Tinha acabado de me deitar quando a porta se abriu e Lucius Malfoy entrou, sem pedir licença. Tranqüilo e seguro, veio em direção à minha cama, sentando-se na beirada. Eu não podia imaginar o que ele estava fazendo ali, mas o recebi com um cumprimento e um sorriso. Ele ignorou ambos.

—Preciso falar com você em particular, mas não é preciso se preocupar com Draco, Narcissa o manterá lá até que tenhamos terminado a nossa conversa.

Eu encarei aqueles olhos frios e penetrantes, tentando aparentar a maior tranqüilidade possível.

—Sim, estou ouvindo...

—Que bom que é objetiva, isso nos poupará tempo. Estou aqui para dizer que quero que meu filho volte a viver como um homem normal. O fato dele ter mulher , filhos e um negócio para dirigir não representará nada para mim enquanto ele se entregar à devassidão ao lado daquele imundo.

Engoli em seco, e continuei ouvindo o que ele dizia.

—Não pretendo esperar mais tempo. Vou fazer com que isso acabe de uma vez por todas, e para alcançar meu objetivo, tenho duas opções: posso fazer Potter desaparecer da face da terra, o que me traria enorme prazer, mas ao mesmo tempo me daria trabalho demais, ou posso contar com sua ajuda para afasta-lo de meu filho de uma vez por todas. Não... não diga nada, eu ainda não terminei.— Respirou profundamente.

—Está tendo a oportunidade de viver no seio de uma família saudável, influente e favorecida financeiramente. Eu confesso que preferia a filha de Avery, mas tive que me curvar ao desejo de Draco para atender minha mulher. Compreende isso, naturalmente.—Fez uma pequena pausa, apenas para se acomodar melhor.—Não vou mencionar seu pai, seu passado, mas não sou tolo, sei muito bem com quem estou envolvido. Ou você me ajuda, ou então, além de cuidar do pervertido, vou ter que me ocupar do seu pai, e de você também. Até de Draco sou capaz de me livrar para não ter que conviver com essa deprimente situação por mais tempo. E se estiver se perguntado o motivo de eu estar aqui, pedindo que me ajude a resolver isso, a resposta é simples. Você já se relacionou intimamente com Potter, então será de grande ajuda para a meu plano. Quero que tudo seja feito de uma maneira que pareça casual. Já tenho tudo planejado, mas antes de contar o que pretendo, quero ouvir , em alto e bom som, a sua resposta. Vai trabalhar comigo ou contra mim? Não há meio termo, eu já adianto isso.

Seus olhos de lince estavam fixos nos meus. Agora eu já não me preocupava tanto em manter minha máscara de impassibilidade. Eu não podia declarar guerra a ele, não sobreviveria. Os olhos de gelo pareciam querer trespassar minha alma.

—Não há tempo para pensar, por que sua escolha nem é assim tão difícil. Resume-se a: quer viver cercada de luxo ou quer morrer?

—Quero viver.—Respondi logo, não havia necessidade de tentar encontrar uma saída, não havia saída.

—Ótimo. A filha do Weasley moveu céus e terra para se plantar ao lado do Potter no Ministério, minhas fontes me confirmaram isso. Use-a. Eu tenho prontas várias poções que você poderá precisar, inclusive, a que a fará ovular quando for conveniente para nós. Se ela for saudável, vai engravidar. Nosso precioso herói se verá forçado a casar para não macular a honra dela, e assim, sairá da vida de Draco.

Eu estava estarrecida. Ainda não entendia por que ele queria que eu executasse seu plano sujo, mas ele, parecendo ter lido meu pensamento, esclareceu tudo.

—Sua intimidade com Potter lhe dá uma vantagem que ninguém mais possui. Um pouco de poção polissuco, somada à sua orientação, e ela poderá ir direto para a cama dele sem levantar suspeita, como se fosse você, minha cara nora—Vi um sorriso irônico brilhar no seu rosto.— É bom que aconteça mais de uma vez, para garantir a fecundação. E para a ocasião em que ela deverá seduzi-lo sem disfarces, depois de grávida, tenho tudo o que vai ser preciso.

Ele se ergueu da cama.

—Compreendeu tudo? Não faça sinais, quero ouvir sua voz!

Limpei a garganta.

—Sim, eu compreendi, e amanhã mesmo vou procurar por ela. Não creio que terei dificuldades em convencê-la.

—Realmente, não deverá ter nenhuma dificuldade, mesmo que ela recuse. Conhece vários métodos de persuasão, estou certo disso. Não vai falhar na missão que lhe confiei, não é mesmo? Eu ficaria muito desapontado...

—Não vou falhar.

—Ótimo. Creio que não preciso dizer que meu nome jamais deverá ser mencionado diante dela, e que tudo deverá parecer sua iniciativa. Alguma dúvida?

—Não, nenhuma.

Ele me olhou por um bom tempo, o bastardo. Depois, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, deixou o quarto. Só então respirei.

Quando Draco voltou, eu fingi que dormia. Tentava avaliar as minhas chances de me rebelar contra Lucius, mas quanto mais eu pensava, mais claro se tornava para mim que não havia nada a fazer a não ser obedecer.

No dia seguinte procurei a Weasley. Ela foi hostil, tinha ciúmes de mim, e tive que ser firme com ela para que me ouvisse em silêncio. Mas não usei nenhuma maldição imperdoável, bastou um simples feitiço paralisante. Eu disse a ela que estava farta da presença de Harry entre Draco e eu, e que não o queria mais entre nós. Bastou esse discurso simples para convencê-la a participar da armadilha suja que jogaria Harry em seus braços. Se pudesse, eu a teria esbofeteado.

O próximo passo seria fazer com que Gina perdesse a virgindade, mantida até então à espera de Harry. Ela relutou um pouco, mas o seu desejo de tê-lo para si falou mais alto. Ela estava saindo com Colin Creevey, mas não achou conveniente que fosse ele o primeiro. Não era prudente que acontecesse com alguém conhecido. Não sei o que ela fez, nem quis que me contasse como foi, mas o fato é que ela me procurou logo na manhã seguinte e me disse que estava tudo resolvido.

Então, partimos para a segunda parte do plano. Usando a poção polissuco, ela começou a visitar Harry como se fosse eu. Ela estudou o meu jeito de falar, dei a ela algumas dicas sobre o que Harry e eu fazíamos sempre, e uma poção para aliviar a tensão e acender o desejo dela completaram o pacote, juntamente com a poção que a tornaria fértil , independente do período em que estivesse. Bastaram três visitas para que ela engravidasse. Então, passamos para a terceira etapa. Foi preciso apenas criar a oportunidade. Uma poção poderosa de atração sexual, disfarçada em perfume, e Harry Potter e Gina Weasley, dessa vez sem disfarce, foram para a cama, para justificar o bebê que ela já esperava.

O flagrante também já tinha sido armado. Eu sabia que Draco chegaria naquela noite e correria para ver Harry, ele tinha viajado aborrecido com a discussão entre os dois. Falsifiquei uma mensagem onde Draco avisava que viajaria novamente. Também enviei à Weasley a falsa mensagem de seu namorado. O palco estava armado para a encenação torpe que a ruiva executaria , empolgada.

Quanto à Draco, estava desgastado pelo desentendimento com Harry por causa da fábrica. Ficou maluco, seu ego não suportou a traição, e romperam.

O que se seguiu depois, foi tão natural que não precisou de nenhuma interferência. Gina sentiu-se mal e desmaiou, a família descobriu a gravidez e pressionou Harry, que, totalmente fragilizado depois do rompimento com Draco, casou-se com ela.

Narrando os fatos assim, friamente, pode parecer que eu agi como uma bruxa maligna, mas o casamento trouxe de volta para Harry coisas que ele tinha perdido, como a amizade de Rony Weasley, e o convívio com a família de Gina, que sempre tinha sido para ele como sua própria família. Além, é claro, de preservar sua vida.

Mas o principal é que agora havia o garotinho. Ele nasceu três meses antes de Blanda, minha filha com Draco. Os Potter deram a ele o nome de Andrew, e escolheram como padrinhos Rony e sua mulher, que a essa altura já tinha desistido do sonho de ser mãe. Eu desejei de todo o meu coração que a criança pudesse preencher na vida de Harry a lacuna deixada pelo fim do romance com Draco.

O tempo passava, o empreendimento de Draco tomou corpo e ganhou vida. Ele agora era reconhecido e respeitado mundialmente, conforme desejara, e embora fosse mimado e invejado, eu sabia que seu coração ainda sangrava.

Ele tentou , por mais de uma vez, se reaproximar de Harry, mas conforme eu, e até mesmo Lucius tinha imaginado, os laços que uniam Harry ao filho tinham se tornado fortes demais. Sem contar que ele via Gina como uma inocente vítima da sua sedução.

Então, Draco se rendeu ao fato de que Harry estava perdido para ele, para sempre. Embora mascarasse sua dor, eu sabia exatamente o que se passava dentro dele, principalmente quando bebia dose atrás de dose de firewhisky, em busca de anestesia e sono.

Seu sofrimento era perceptível apenas para quem o conhecia bem, e enquanto a mãe e eu tentávamos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance para tentar fazê-lo reagir, para Lucius era como se o filho o afrontasse. Logo começou a tratá-lo como antes, com frieza e rispidez.

Meus filhos cresciam. Illan, uma miniatura de Lucius Malfoy, desde que conseguiu firmar-se na cadeirinha feita para ele, fazia as refeições à mesa, à direita do avô. Lucius adorava o neto, mas era absolutamente indiferente à Blanda. Talvez para compensar a falta de atenção do avô, Draco se derretia pela menina. Sempre que estava em casa queria tê-la por perto, brincava com ela como jamais fizera com nosso filho. Outro ponto de discórdia entre os dois.

O convívio familiar passara a ser tenso, embora Lucius não abrisse mão de reunir todos diariamente, à mesa do jantar.

Durante um deles, Draco, surpreendendo inclusive a mim, anunciou que estava pensando em se mudar da mansão.

Lucius apenas o olhou, friamente.

—Verdade? Não acha as crianças pequenas demais para se separarem do pai e da mãe?

Draco o encarou.

—Eu pretendo levar Blanda. Ela só tem seis meses, mas Illan é maiorzinho e está bem adaptado a vocês...

—As crianças jamais deixarão essa casa, Draco. Está no contrato, não se lembra?

Draco tentou manter a calma.

—Eu deixaria Illan, sei que gosta muito dele. Poderíamos entrar num acordo, já que você não se importa muito com ela...

—Me importe eu ou não com ela, está no contrato. É meu direito manter os dois aqui, e não negocio meus direitos. Devia saber disso.

Draco não respondeu, e Lucius também não disse mais nada. Narcissa parecia uma sombra pálida do marido. Jantamos em silêncio, num clima pesado. Mal terminamos, Draco pediu licença e deixou a mesa, sob o olhar frio do pai. Senti muita pena dele nessa noite.

As notícias sobre Harry chegavam por todos os meios, inclusive pelos jornais. Foi em um deles que soubemos da inauguração da escola de quadribol Marotos. Harry aparecia numa foto dentro do campo principal, enorme e bem cuidado, cercado de arquibancadas coloridas. Sorria, e de vez em quando, empurrava os óculos. Draco não disse nada, mas nessa noite, bebeu até quase perder a consciência. Essa foi uma das ocasiões em que senti mais culpa pelo que tinha feito aos dois.

Desse dia em diante, Draco se entregou a um estado de melancolia permanente, que só passava quando Blanda estava com ele. Nem na cama eu conseguia mais consolar o meu sol.

Na semana seguinte, recebemos um convite para uma festa oferecida pelo Ministério. A fábrica de Draco fechara com eles um vultoso negócio, alguns meses antes, e esse era o motivo de termos sido convidados. Lucius estaria viajando na ocasião, e como se tratava de um cliente, Draco tinha que ir.

Percebi logo que ele não gostou da idéia, acho que se sentia ainda muito ferido pela prova de que a vida de Harry seguia adiante, mesmo sem ele.

Uma festa oferecida pelo Ministério equivalia a encontrar Harry com a esposa, cercado de amigos dos velhos tempos. Para piorar, a festa seria em Hogsmeade, na casa de shows de Rosmerta e Rony Weasley.

Como não podia realmente deixar de comparecer, Draco optou por ir o mais tarde que a etiqueta permitisse. Ele não disse uma palavra sobre isso, mas eu o conhecia tão bem que quase podia adivinhar seus pensamentos.

Embora ele estivesse incomodado, no dia da festa ostentava a sua máscara de equilíbrio emocional perfeito, o bom e velho Draco Malfoy, destituído de qualquer outro sentimento que não fosse o desdém pela multidão que cercava nosso carro, um modelo exclusivo prateado que deixava todos que o viam babando.

Descemos e entramos no lugar, que eu já conhecia pela descrição detalhada de Harry. Apesar da hora avançada, ainda havia muita gente, e a festa parecia bem animada.

Seguimos por entre a multidão que se divertia, guiados pelo assessor do assessor de alguém, que viera nos recepcionar para nos levar para o local onde os poderosos politicavam.

Tudo aconteceu como em todas as outras festas a que estávamos habituados a comparecer, conversa amena entre as esposas, enquanto os maridos tratavam de negócios. Eu sabia que iríamos embora na primeira oportunidade, e enquanto ela não surgia, distribuía sorrisos e delicadezas entre as senhoras que me cercavam.

Então, alguém que estava fora do grupo comentou sobre o porre de Potter, que estava no terraço e se recusava a ir embora. Eu pensei que Draco não tivesse ouvido, mas vi que ele passou a olhar através do homem que falava com ele. Não demorou nada para livrar-se dele com uma desculpa qualquer, e seguiu para o terraço. Eu fiz o mesmo com as mulheres, e parti atrás de Draco.

Harry estava sentado, ou melhor, escornado numa cadeira, e parecia bêbado além da conta. Sua camisa e paletó estavam molhados, certamente tomara um banho de conhaque, pelo cheiro que emanava de longe. Draco o olhou por alguns instantes, e depois se aproximou. Harry não o percebeu no primeiro momento, embora se dirigisse a ele, pedindo mais bebida , as palavras saindo emboladas da sua boca.

—Não acha que já bebeu o suficiente?

A doçura na voz de Draco me deixou arrepiada. As pessoas que estavam em volta de repente se calaram, atentas ao que aconteceria. Harry tirou os óculos e tentou limpá-los desajeitadamente, conseguindo apenas suja-los ainda mais. Recolocou os óculos e olhou para Draco, de pé ao seu lado.

—Você...você veio...—As palavras eram quase ininteligíveis.

—Eu vim...—Meu loiro sussurrava, olhando para Harry com uma expressão entre terna e divertida.

—Você chegou...ela foi embora, não quis me esperar, só por que eu queria tomar um conhaque. ..eu precisava tomar mais um, você entende?—Olhou em volta, totalmente confuso.— Onde está a garrafa?

Ele tentou se erguer, mas a tarefa deve ter parecido complicada demais, por que desistiu de imediato. Draco se abaixou ao lado dele.

—Você não vai beber mais. Precisa ir embora, tem que descansar agora.

—Mas... mas... logo agora que você chegou?

—Eu vou com você...

Senti um friozinho na barriga . Na entrada da varanda, pessoas se comprimiam para assistir à cena.

—Então, me leve embora...mas eu não quero ir para a minha casa...

Suas palavras saíam arrastadas. Vi Draco sorrindo.

—Eu não pensei nem por um minuto em te levar para lá. Venha...

Pegou Harry pelos braços e o fez levantar. O moreno cambaleava , se Draco o soltasse ele cairia no chão.

—Está... balançando...

—Se apoie em mim. Mais perto, assim...

Draco o puxou e fez do seu corpo um apoio para o corpo do outro. Nesse instante senti uma presença ao meu lado. Olhei e vi Lupin.

—O que está acontecendo ali?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ouvi a voz de Draco.

—Vou cuidar de você, não tem que se preocupar com mais nada.

E então, ali mesmo, diante de todos, beijou Harry, que trocou um passo vacilante tentando enlaçar seu pescoço. Ao meu lado Lupin fez um movimento para ir até eles, mas eu o contive.

—Deixe-os.

—Harry está bêbado, ele não sabe o que está fazendo!

—Deixe-os, eles se amam, e você sabe muito bem disso.

Draco beijava Harry novamente, a cabeça inclinada, sugando a boca do moreno com paixão, e esse retribuía, embora mal se agüentasse de pé. Draco encerrou o beijo e olhou para o outro, sorrindo. Depois , ergueu a cabeça e olhou em volta, até me encontrar.

—Busque o carro...

Saí depressa, me espremendo entre a multidão que agora estava em efervescente burburinho, maravilhada com o escândalo da noite, da semana , do ano.

Entrei no carro e o fiz subir, encostando-o bem rente à amurada do terraço. Antes de descer, vi Lupin falando com Draco rispidamente.

Mas apesar dos protestos, apesar do tumulto, Draco e eu conseguimos enfiar o semi-morto Harry dentro do carro.

Enquanto eu guiava, ouvia as risadas de Draco. Aquilo tinha sido quase um seqüestro, e ele sabia disso. Mas acho que eu nunca o tinha visto tão feliz. Ele me pediu para deixa-los na casa de campo da família e voltar com o carro. Se alguém perguntasse por ele, eu deveria dizer que não sabia onde estava. Obedeci, com prazer, e depois de ajuda-lo a desembarcar Harry, voltei para a mansão. Fui direto para o meu quarto, precisava dormir bem para agüentar as conseqüências, no dia seguinte.

E o dia seguinte começou com a chegada de Lucius de viagem. Eu e Narcissa tomávamos chá, ela tranqüila, eu, nem tanto, quando ele entrou como um possesso, a mão cheia de jornais.

—Onde está o imbecil do seu marido?

Berrava, o que assustou as crianças, que brincavam no chão. Mandei a elfa-babá subir com elas. Depois encarei meu sogro.

—Eu não sei. Eu o deixei na praça de Hogsmeade e vim para casa.

Mentir olhando nos olhos de Lucius Malfoy era algo assustador, um teste e tanto para qualquer coragem .

Por resposta, ele atirou os jornais em cima de Narcissa, que estava pálida como a morte.

—Veja o que seu filho fez agora!— Berrou, antes de deixar a sala de jantar e seguir para o seu escritório, onde entrou , batendo a porta com estrondo.

Narcissa folheava os jornais, e só depois de ler o que diziam, compreendi a gravidade da situação. Havia fotos na maioria deles, dos dois se beijando. Os títulos das reportagens variavam pouco, indo de "Industrial milionário e herói agridem comunidade bruxa com ato indecente em festa pública", até " Milionário sabota festa do Ministério com atentado violento ao pudor". Num deles, um pasquim vagabundo e sensacionalista, a matéria contava que a esposa do milionário, desesperada com a traição, tinha tentado se jogar do terraço. Eu nem consegui rir. Naquele instante estava imaginando Lucius Malfoy lendo tudo aquilo.

Foi um dia horrível. Primeiro, foi a terrível discussão do casal no escritório de Lucius. De onde eu estava, pude ouvir gritos e ofensas, choro, e por mais de uma vez, o som de tapas. Decidi ir para o meu quarto e ficar lá até que Draco voltasse. Ao menos não teria que ver Narcissa deixando o escritório do marido com marcas no rosto e os olhos inchados de chorar. Passei o dia aflita e ansiosa, desejando e ao mesmo tempo temendo o momento em que Draco voltaria para casa.

Quando ele chegou, depois do jantar, eu já estava subindo novamente para o quarto. Chegou como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido, e nos cumprimentou tranqüilamente.

O pai cravou nele os olhos frios, enquanto Narcissa pedia ao elfo que servisse o jantar de Draco.

Lucius se levantou da mesa, e aproximou-se do lugar onde Draco sentara.

—Não vou perguntar se tem algo a dizer, acho que isso não é necessário...

Draco o encarou, em silêncio. O outro continuou.

—Você é uma vergonha e uma tristeza para mim. Mas não vou ficar me lamuriando, não faz o meu estilo. Prefiro resolver os problemas , ao invés de lamenta-los.

Percebi que Narcissa se retesou nesse momento. Olhava o marido e o filho com os olhos azuis muito abertos, os lábios apertados indicando o quanto estava tensa. Eu também me sentia assim. Só Draco, que continuava olhando para o pai, parecia tranqüilo.

—Você nasceu contaminado pela podridão do sangue Black, que atinge aleatoriamente alguns membros daquela família. Já me envergonhou demais, não vou mais permitir isso.

Draco continuou com a mesma expressão, impassível. No entanto, quando o pai se aproximou mais dele, levantou-se. Narcissa e eu fizemos o mesmo, como se tivéssemos ensaiado. Finalmente Draco falou.

—E o que pretende fazer? Me matar?

Percebi o lampejo de ódio que passou pelos olhos de Lucius. Narcissa deixou seu lugar e aproximou-se dos dois, como se pretendesse acalma-los com a sua presença.

—Não me provoque, Draco. Você não sabe realmente do que eu sou capaz...

Suas palavras saíram num sussurro ameaçador. Vi Draco passar a língua pelos lábios, na sua primeira demonstração de tensão. Mas sustentou o olhar do pai, enquanto falava.

—Eu amo Harry, e não pretendo mais me afastar dele. Concordo que exagerei ontem à noite, prometo a você que vou ser mais discreto, mas isso é tudo o que posso garantir. Lamento não ser o filho que você sonhou, e acredite, espero que Illan possa fazer você se encher de orgulho.

—Seu veado idiota...

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. De repente, Lucius estava com sua varinha estendida na direção de Draco, que tentava resistir à dor atroz provocada pelo _Cruciatus_, absolutamente sem sucesso. Seus tempos de comensal já haviam passado há muito, e eu percebi que ele estava se partindo de dor. Lucius, com os dentes rilhados e um brilho feroz no olhar, continuava concentrado no castigo que impingia ao filho. Olhei para Narcissa e a vi tampar a boca com as duas mãos, os olhos lacrimosos fixos em Draco que , agora caído no chão, continuava a se contorcer, com uma expressão de sofrimento intenso.

E Lucius continuava, a boca torcida num ríctus de prazer animalesco, enquanto o rosto de Draco começava a apresentar uma tonalidade púrpura. Pelo canto de sua boca a saliva descia, formando uma poça ao lado do rosto. Aquilo se estendia infinitamente, e todos nós sabíamos que a exposição prolongada ao feitiço podia causar danos permanentes. Então, um filete de sangue começou a escorrer pela narina de Draco. Vi Narcissa saltar na direção do marido e, com um tapa, atirar longe sua varinha.

Lucius estremeceu, como se desperto de um transe. Estendeu a mão, e numa fração de segundo já tinha sua varinha de volta. Apontou-a para as costas da esposa, que estava ajoelhada no chão, com a cabeça do filho apoiada em seu colo, gritando pelo seu elfo , desesperada.

Ela tremeu de repente, e eu vi o tecido fino de sua blusa se agitar como se tivesse sido tocado por algo. No mesmo instante, começaram a aparecer cortes na sua blusa, e a cada um deles, ela voltava a tremer. O sangue começou a empapar sua roupa, mas ela não deixou o que fazia.

Estava sendo açoitada pelo marido. Meus joelhos tremiam, eu não sabia o que fazer. Não teria a coragem dela, jamais me lançaria contra ele .

Então, ele parou. Aproximou-se dela.

—Sei que ama seu filho. Se quiser que ele viva, faça com que ele me obedeça. Caso contrário, você o perderá...

Sem mais uma palavra, ele se foi. Só então consegui me mover, e corri até Narcissa e Draco. O elfo tinha trazido poções e compressas, e ele e Narcissa davam a Draco os primeiros socorros ali mesmo, no chão da sala de jantar.

Eu queria ajudar, e procurei entre as poções que o elfo havia trazido, uma para cuidar dos ferimentos de Narcissa. Ela estava tão concentrada no filho que parecia nem se lembrar que também estava ferida.

Levantei a blusa, e o que vi me fez recuar, horrorizada.

Ela estava ferida, cheia de cortes finos e profundos, mas o pior eram as cicatrizes antigas que cobriam por completo toda a extensão das suas costas. Havia marcas de cortes e queimaduras, de vários formatos e cores diferentes. Não havia mais pele saudável ali.

Ela se voltou e me encarou com frieza e raiva. Eu estava visivelmente chocada. Ela suspirou.

—Você não é criança, portanto pare de se comportar como uma. Já que viu o que não deveria ter visto, venha me ajudar.

Me aproximei de novo, e comecei a limpar os ferimentos, passando em seguida a poção cicatrizante. Era detestável tocar naquelas costas marcadas, tão diferentes da maciez de seda de sua pele natural.

—Draco não sabe, e jamais saberá disso. Nem ele, nem qualquer outra pessoa. Você compreendeu?

Sim, eu havia compreendido. Era mais um segredo de família, como o meu com meu pai. Será que todas eram assim? Os Potter, os Weasley, os Lupin? Todas teriam seus pecados íntimos? Ou isso seria característica apenas dos pertencentes à casa de Slytherin?

Ajudei a levar Draco para o quarto, e quando me deitei ao seu lado, senti medo. Ele estava bem, todos nós estávamos inteiros, dessa vez não acontecera nada de grave. Mas por quanto tempo seria assim?

Na manhã seguinte, Draco despertou sentindo-se mal demais para ir ao trabalho. O feitiço do pai não deixara nenhuma seqüela, mas ainda assim ele não se sentia bem. Ficou deitado durante toda a manhã, e eu sabia que parte desse mal-estar estava relacionado ao fato de Harry ter se recusado mais uma vez a deixar a família. Draco me contou que, depois que Harry se recuperou do porre, tinham passado um dia magnífico, matando as saudades acumuladas nos quase dois anos de separação. Mas apesar de terem reafirmado seu amor, apesar de saberem que não conseguiriam mais viver distantes um do outro, Harry não ia deixar Gina. Aliás, para mim isso era bastante previsível. O código moral de Harry era forte demais, mais até do que o amor que ele sentia por Draco. Mas não o impediria de ser encontrar com ele às escondidas, de vez em quando.

Muito pouco, para a intensidade do amor dos dois. Mais uma vez, me senti culpada.

À tarde, Draco foi trabalhar. Reunimo-nos ao jantar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Apenas Narcissa me pareceu mais calada do que de costume.

No dia seguinte, notei que ela apresentava o mesmo estado de ânimo da véspera. Mal falou, nem se aproximou das crianças para brincar com elas. Imaginei que os acontecimentos daquela noite ainda a estivessem perturbando, e me aproximei, tentando começar uma conversa. Deveres de boa nora.

—Pensei em sair um pouco com as crianças, leva-las para uma volta ao ar livre. Quer vir conosco?

Ela me olhou fixamente, sem responder. Cheguei a pensar que não tinha me escutado, e ia repetir o convite, quando ela falou.

—Um passeio? Ótima idéia. Já esteve na casa de campo, mas creio que nunca mostrei a você a estufa. Vai gostar de conhecê-la...

Levantou-se, e se encaminhou para a lareira. Ela queria ir pela rede de Flu, mas como poderíamos levar as crianças?

—Narcissa, as crianças...

—Deixe as crianças e venha.

Apanhou a caixinha de prata que ficava sobre a lareira e tomou uma porção do pó entre os dedos. Eu fiz o mesmo, e em segundos estava na sala de estar da casa de campo, a mesma onde Draco e Harry haviam passado horas de amor e delírio. O pensamento quase me fez rir, mas eu me contive.

Narcissa, séria, já tinha tomado a direção da saída, e se encaminhava para o jardim. O elfo doméstico que cuidava da casa tentou segui-la, encantado com a possibilidade de servir à sua senhora, mas ela o dispensou. Caminhava depressa, e eu a seguia no mesmo ritmo, até que enfim chegamos à construção em vidro, imensa, que brilhava ao sol da manhã.

Ela murmurou algumas palavras, e a porta da estufa se abriu, revelando um mundo exuberante de formas e cores variadas. Havia espécimes de todos os tipos, originários de todos os cantos do mundo. Graças à magia, temperatura e umidade eram mantidas no nível ideal para cada uma, e o resultado era de uma beleza incrível. Nem nas estufas de Hogwarts eu havia visto tal diversidade, nem plantas viçosas como as que estavam ali. Começamos a caminhar por entre elas, enquanto Narcissa contava que aquele era o local onde se sentia uma rainha. Ali, comandava tudo, conhecia cada folha de cada planta, sabia quando e de onde viera cada uma delas. Imaginei que ela costumasse se refugiar ali a cada vez que o marido a espancava.

Continuou falando, enquanto me mostrava flores e folhagens incríveis. De repente, se calou. Virou-se para mim.

—Acha que Draco vai continuar a ver aquele rapaz?

Eu me assustei com a mudança brusca de assunto, mas respondi que sim, achava realmente que depois de terem se reencontrado, não iriam mais deixar de se ver.

—Mas se está preocupada com seu marido, acho que não deve ... os dois vão manter a discrição, por causa das famílias...

—Discrição? Lucius saberá na hora cada vez que eles se encontrarem...

Ela me encarava, e eu podia ver naqueles olhos profundamente azuis, que havia algo, algo importante que ela ainda não tinha dito..

—Eu creio que o que seu marido não deseja é escândalo, e se os dois vão ser discretos, não acho que vai haver mais qualquer problema...

—Não seja mais inocente do que precisa ser, Pansy. Lucius se sente agredido por essa relação, e vai acabar com ela, não importa o que tenha que fazer, está me entendendo?

—Sim, estou. Mas Draco e Harry já viveram juntos por um bom tempo, e ele não fez nada para acabar com os dois... a não ser, é claro, você sabe...

—Eram outros tempos. Hoje, Draco é um homem casado, pai de dois filhos. Vai chegar o tempo em que será o patriarca da família. Está em jogo a honra dos Malfoy, o nome dos pais de Lucius.

—Então, o que vai acontecer? Draco não vai abrir mão de Harry, a não ser que...

Não completei a frase, não precisava. Se algo acontecesse a um dos dois, algo definitivo, o problema estaria resolvido.

—Ele vai matar Harry?

—Cale-se, não diga tolices. Certas palavras não devem ser pronunciadas, por mais que você acredite estar em segurança. —Ela respirou fortemente.

—Mas não creio que ele tocaria naquele rapaz, seria muito óbvio. E se tem uma coisa que Lucius não pretende, é voltar para a prisão.

—Draco? —Eu estava chocada.

Ela engoliu em seco, e recomeçou a caminhar. Me mostrou mais alguns espécimes raros, que eu mal olhei. Queria que ela continuasse a falar.

—Eu conheço muito bem o meu marido. Ele está tranqüilo, já tomou sua decisão. Vai executá-la na primeira oportunidade. E lamento dizer que talvez você esteja incluída nos planos dele. Sabe demais, se algo acontecesse a Draco você passaria a ser um problema para ele.

—Isso é um absurdo. Poderíamos denunciá-lo, fazer alguma coisa. Já é hora de reagir, passou toda a sua vida sendo torturada em silêncio...

Ela sorriu.

—Acalme-se. Ainda não entendeu o que é fazer parte de um clã? Não se reage assim, expondo os problemas para o mundo. Quer goste ou não, você é uma Malfoy agora, e precisa aprender a agir da forma certa.

Seguiu em frente. Estávamos já no final da construção, e diante de nós havia apenas um degrau alto de pedra coberto de musgo. Sobre ele, algumas espécies tropicais, carnudas e exuberantes, em plena floração, ofereciam um espetáculo digno de ser apreciado. Mas eu não queria saber de plantas, queria que ela falasse mais, que me dissesse como chegara àquela conclusão.

—Lucius não teria coragem, Draco é seu filho também, você se levantaria contra ele, certamente...

—Não conte com isso... se algo acontecesse a Draco e a você, quem cuidaria das crianças? São meus netos, ele sabe que eu os amo...

—Então, se não pretende fazer nada, se vai apenas assistir a tudo de camarote, por que me trouxe aqui, para que me contou tudo isso?

Eu estava furiosa com ela, com essa escravidão ridícula que a mantinha tão inerte que nem a possibilidade da morte de seu único filho a fazia reagir. Mas ela me ignorou solenemente, e moveu as mãos diante do degrau de pedra, murmurando palavras numa língua estranha.

Abriu-se uma espécie de nicho no lugar onde havia antes o degrau com as plantas tropicais. E lá, num vaso de pedra, estava a planta de aspecto mais estranho que eu já vira. Tinha o caule grosso e úmido, negro, que levava a uma protuberância tão úmida e negra quanto o caule, coberta de longos e finos espinhos prateados. Gotículas se formavam na sua superfície, escorriam e pingavam na terra do vaso. Narcissa parecia encantada.

—Essa é a mais preciosa de todas. É tão poderosa que já se travaram guerras por sua causa. Está extinta no mundo, creio que esta é a última da espécie. Foi Bellatrix quem me deu...

Olhei a planta, e de repente senti uma estranha vontade de tocar nos espinhos prata. Levei a mão, mas Narcissa me impediu.

—Não, não pode tocar nela, morreria. Essa atração que você está sentindo é parte do poder dela. É uma planta assassina, apenas uma gota do seu veneno pode matar um homem. E o mais impressionante é que esse veneno não pode ser detectado , nem mesmo por magia, depois de passada uma hora que foi colhido.

Eu agora estava fascinada, olhando a planta. Vi que Narcissa se afastou, para voltar logo em seguida com um tubo fino de vidro e um graveto comprido. Ela fez com que o tubo se encaixasse nos espinhos e aproximou-o o mais que pôde da protuberância. Então, com o graveto, pressionou levemente a parte logo acima de onde estava apoiada a boca do tubo, e de imediato, as gotas rolaram, penetrando nele. Ela deixou o graveto de lado e retirou o tubo cuidadosamente, suspendendo-o contra a luz, fazendo com que o líquido dentro dele se mexesse. Era límpido como a água, não tinha nenhum cheiro. Ela pareceu ter lido o meu pensamento.

—É inodoro, insípido, incolor... como água, a não ser por seu efeito letal. A pessoa que sofre o envenenamento morre de ataque fulminante do coração. Não há antídoto, uma vez ministrado, não se pode voltar atrás...

Suspirei profundamente. Finalmente tinha entendido tudo. Narcissa estava me pedindo para acabar com Lucius antes que ele matasse Draco e a mim, e além disso, me mostrava como eu deveria fazer. Um veneno indetectável, uma ou duas gotinhas misturadas na água ou no alimento, e fim.

Ela virou o conteúdo do tubo de volta no vaso, guardou-o ao lado do graveto, e então, me pediu para fazer o encantamento que ocultava a planta. Me ensinou as palavras e ficou me observando enquanto eu fazia surgir de volta o degrau das plantas tropicais. Deixamos a estufa sem voltar a trocar uma palavra. Na saída, voltei-me para ela, esperando que me dissesse o feitiço que fechava a estufa. Afinal, se era eu quem ia fazer o trabalho sujo, tinha que ter a chave da porta.

—Quero que se sinta à vontade para vir aqui todas as vezes que quiser, ou precisar.

—Certo. Obrigada.

Fechei a estufa, e voltamos para casa.

Não precisei esperar muito pela ocasião propícia. Jantávamos, e eu trazia dentro da blusa um minúsculo frasco contendo as preciosas gotas que nos livrariam do jugo de Lucius.

Illan, sentado ao lado do avô, estava agitado e impaciente naquela noite. A elfa babá, que sempre ficava por perto durante o jantar para atender às necessidades das crianças, afastou-se para buscar o jarro de água fresca que ficava sobre o aparador.

Illan, numa ação rápida, pendurou-se no trapo velho que ela usava e no movimento, caiu da sua cadeirinha.

Todos nós nos movemos rapidamente na direção dele, mas foi Lucius quem o pegou do chão. Draco também tinha se levantado e estava ao lado do garoto, que Lucius tentava consolar. Foi a decisão mais rápida que tomei. Narcissa, de pé, foi a única que me viu dar a volta à mesa e, ao me aproximar do prato de Lucius, virar nele o conteúdo do frasco. Eu não a olhei, sabia que ela estava me vendo, sentia seu olhar me queimando como fogo.

Em seguida, todos voltamos aos nossos lugares e o jantar prosseguiu, normalmente.

Confesso que eu tremia, de uma forma grotesca. Draco e o pai devem ter imaginado que isso era efeito do susto por causa do tombo de Illan.

O fato é que foi tremendamente difícil agir naturalmente, fazer as mesmas coisas que eu fazia todas as noites.

Ao contrário de mim, Narcissa se dominava perfeitamente. Quando finalmente pude subir para o meu quarto, sentia meu coração batendo forte. Será que daria certo?

As horas pareciam se arrastar. Ao meu lado, Draco dormia tranqüilamente. Eu, tensa, não consegui fechar os olhos, atenta à qualquer ruído que pudesse vir do corredor. E então, comecei a ouvir os rumores. Passos, exclamações abafadas, um bater incomum de portas.

Segundos depois, o elfo de Narcissa chamava por Draco, a mãe precisava de sua ajuda, Lucius não se sentia bem. Ele foi, apavorado, e nesse momento percebi que realmente amava o pai, apesar de tudo.

Ficou maluco, correu o quanto pode para levar Lucius ao hospital, e quando, depois de algumas horas, veio a notícia de sua morte, Draco desabou como uma criança. Chorou nos braços da mãe, que também parecia muito emocionada.

A notícia chocou o mundo bruxo. Ninguém podia acreditar que Lucius Malfoy não existia mais.

A cerimônia fúnebre foi muito concorrida, mas creio que Draco só registrou realmente a presença de Harry, que ficou ao seu lado até o final. De longe, eu vi quando se despediam diante do carro da família Malfoy, Harry abraçando Draco, um abraço de amante consolador, solidário. Dava para sentir à distância o envolvimento e carinho dos dois.

Finalmente se separaram, Harry já se afastava quando Narcissa chamou-o de repente. Creio que ele deve ter ficado tão surpreso quanto eu ao ouvir o convite dela para se juntar à família naquele momento de extrema dor. Claro que ele não recusaria jamais um convite dessa natureza, especialmente por causa de Draco.

E então, pela primeira vez, Harry Potter transpôs os portões da mansão Malfoy como um convidado.

Naquele instante, me decidi. Gina já tinha passado tempo demais com Harry. Era a esposa, a mãe do filho dele. Ocupou um lugar em sua vida que nenhuma outra mulher ocuparia. Mas agora era hora de devolver Harry a Draco, caso contrário todos saberiam como o filho deles tinha sido gerado, e tudo o que ela tinha feito para conseguir ficar com ele. Chantagem, sim, sem nenhuma culpa.

Ainda nesse mesmo dia, Narcissa me chamou em seu quarto e me disse que, agora que tinha o controle da maior parte dos negócios de Lucius, queria que eu a ajudasse a cuidar deles. Me pediu para não deixar a mansão, queria ver os netos crescendo ao seu lado , enchendo a casa com sua presença.

Eu aceitei. Sabia que não haveria lugar para mim ao lado de Draco e Harry, ao menos durante o recomeço deles. Mas não posso negar que o principal motivo foi o desafio de dividir com Narcissa a liderança do clã Malfoy. Afinal, por mais que eu gostasse de Draco, tinha que admitir que ele realmente não herdara o talento político do pai. Nem o da mãe.

Eu às vezes me pergunto se Lucius realmente tramava algo contra Draco , ou se Narcissa simplesmente quis se livrar da sua tirania, e me usou para isso.

Mas creio que essa resposta, eu jamais conhecerei.

* * *

**Laura:** Hahahaha... você matou a charada, a Gina realmente enfeitiçou o Harry. Quanto ao Lucius, reivindicação atendida! E também a do Harry e Draco terminarem a fic juntos...Espero que você tenha gostado do último capítulo, afinal, foi minha leitora assídua, sempre me dando a maior força. Obrigada por tudo, você é maravilhosa. Beijos...

**Amélia:** Você não pode imaginar o quanto sua review me deixou feliz. Muito, muito, muito obrigada por todas as coisas gentis que você escreveu sobre mim. Espero que o final não tenha te decepcionado. Beijos!

**Mewis Slytherin:** Hahaha... enorme ele foi mesmo... nunca tinha escrito um capítulo tão longo...Puxa , nem tenho palavras para agradecer a tantos elogios. Espero realmente que você tenha gostado do final. Muito obrigada, e mil beijos pra você...

**Raymond Black:** Nossa, eu tenho que confessar que quando vejo uma review sua tremo um pouco...hahahaha. Mas não é nada sério, só senti que você escreve mesmo o que pensa, mesmo que doa...Fiquei muito feliz pela sua review, realmente. Espero que você tenha gostado do final da fic, mas caso contrário, não se preocupe, pode falar...Eu espero um dia poder ler alguma coisa sua, você deve escrever maravilhosamente. Beijos, e obrigada ...

**Fabi:** Obrigada mais uma vez, Fabi..Você é sempre maravilhosa, me dá a maior força...Você viu que o Lucius levou mais do que uma surra, né? E tanto o Draco quanto o Harry pagaram pelos seus pecadinhos...Espero que você tenha gostado do último capítulo. Muito obrigada por tudo. Beijos...

* * *

Bem, agora , eu gostaria de agradecer a cada um que comentou a fic, e também aos que leram mas não enviaram reviews. Achei maravilhoso receber tantos comentários logo na minha estréia, e gostaria de dizer que cada review me estimulou a tentar me aprimorar. Obrigada pelo carinho, **Mione de Avalon, Srta Kinomoto, Brunu, Ana, Fabi, Clara dos Anjos, Manu Malfoy, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Laura, brunaapoena, Dieggo, watashinomori, Lis, Raymond Black, Sofiah Black, flor da aurora, Mel Deep Dark, Ana K13 Poste, Dany Ceres, Laís, Tatiana, Cristina Melx, Kikis, tamyy, BelaYoukai, Amélia.**

Vocês me fizeram muuuuuuito feliz!

Beijos!


End file.
